Absinthe Addams and the forgotten identity
by Arisana803
Summary: Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos. Dark!Powerful!harry Crossdressing! Dumbles/Ron/Ginny bashing!
1. Chapter I: The Birth of Absinthe Addams

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Disturbing mental images, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas, I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N Wowie I have been meaning to get this finished and now it looks like I actually have the time to do so.

I first got this idea after reading a few of Kyaru-chans godly works of art and I decided I might as well try it out myself, though keep in mind I haven't really written anything in maybe a year-ish? So this is bound to be rusty and full of grammar mistakes which I'm hoping to improve on-oh and this is my first harry potter fic...ever so, if you have any tips and stuff like that I am open to suggestions. I do have a wonderful plan for this most of which include blood, carnage and most likely slash happening in the future. That last one probably won't happen until Absinthe (Harry/Sin) starts 4th year but I plan on hinting in 3rd year perhaps due to wild hormones and all that jazz.

I've yet to settle on a pairing yet or if I want to have him be with multiple people as opposed to one in the mean time I may pull a Khr and do an All x Main character like fic of unrequited love until I settle on something...pretty sure I could wing it. Though the chances of Sin getting with a girl are next to Zero, so sorry to the ones who still had hope of this being straight.

I also have a few ideas for further down the line but eh we'll cross that bridge when we get there and yes, I shall be asking for opinions later.

I truly do recommend reading one if not all of Kyaru-chan's works, they're seriously stunning. I swear she's my hero now, I mean I've never seen someone pull off a cross-dressing/murdering/twisted harry so well before. Though I do hope I'll make her proud in my attempts xD

(2/26/2016 Fixing errors in the first few chapter's. So, yep reposting stuff. No major changes to the storyline, everything will stay relatively the same minus the errors.)

' _ _thinking'__

 _ _ **"spell casting"**__

"Normal talking"

 _ _§ sssslyther slyther snakey talk §__

Now with further ado.

* * *

Chapter I

It was a brisk night on the peaceful street of privet drive, the wind whispered softly in dark undertones which blew the dead and fallen leaves along the streets; one of them had the unfortunate circumstance of being crushed 'neath pointy black heels. Said heels belonged to none other than Morticia Addams, a proud and terrifyingly beautiful woman that could scare even the most aggressive and cold hearted of men with a single glare. Tonight she wore one of her long black and Lacey evening gowns which covered almost every inch of snow white skin except for her hands and her neck, her cold obsidian eyes held a spark of excitement in them and her skin seemed to glow in the moon light. She was visiting England to aid in young cousin Clarimond's coming of age ceremony as the young woman was just turning sixteen. This year it seemed dear aunt Vernadeath was going through extremities to make this one of the largest and seemingly messiest ceremonies yet, It was riveting.

Morticia smiled as she was reminded of her own ceremony, it was nothing as big, Just a handful men who had the displeasure of wandering into her view at the wrong time. Their deaths were slow but clean and the torture...she felt giddy at the memory- it was only second favorite to her honeymoon. As with every coming of age ceremony, after the sacrifices the blood of the victims were collected at the end and used in a blood ritual and the now adult offered the blood to whichever god or goddess they chose to dedicate themselves to, tying them to that deity for the remainder of their lives in return for immense guidance, protection, Power and wisdom. It was an older, much darker ritual that most began abandoning a long time ago when a largeof unprepared devotees did it too early and became drunk off of their new power, they raped, pillaged and caused the Bubonic Plague. Shockingly enough there were some strange individuals that didn't approve of those actions and ever since there was a drastic decline in the practice, honestly it felt like some people had even forgotten about them.

The dark haired enchantress couldn't understand why such a wonderfully empowering ritual had been forgotten so, It was astonishing that the mother even let them keep their magic when they were straying so far from their roots. Yes, it seemed to be a bit more challenging for some magical people these days but that was in all essence due to the decline of understanding, if things kept on the route they were headed then...well Morticia worried about the balance of things for the future.

She sighed before narrowing her eyes and coming to a halt, there was a strange magic in the air and it reeked of light and purity. It was so thick she felt it burning her nose and scratching at her throat, she silently called forth the shadows around her to mask her presence and faded into the darkness before shielding herself behind a tree for extra assurance. The enchantress fixed her dark orbs on a street lamp which barely had enough light for her to make out the lone figure of an old man with a particularly long beard and he wore an older styled wizarding robe. She rose an eyebrow when he began dousing the lamps one by one, a feat that she only saw done by a guilty man...or someone with something to hide.

She duly noted a rather peculiar cat not too far away and she blinked in surprise, Animagi were not common in the united kingdom these days. As far Morticia knew the British had practically banned it and labeled it a dark art worthy enough to land you in Azkaban, the fifth most impenetrable prison in the magical world next to japan, America, Transylvania and Russia...though it was ridiculous that they believed they had the best. She would bet cousin SharpClaws spare left lung that there would one day be a prison break in the coming years- after all, history always repeats itself. Her thoughts trailed off as the cat transformed into a witch, most likely late fifties or early sixties, she too wore an older styled robe and atop her head was the traditional hat of their kind. The two began to speak and she shuffled closer to listen in whilst being as silent as uncle Niknak when he would leave for his vacations.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." She spoke softly before moving closer to him and the two began to walk off further down the lane. Morticia practically glided over the pavement, curiosity taking hold "Are the rumors true Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva...the good and the bad." The mans voice seemed odd to her, it sounded fake...as if he was feigning his emotions. To an untrained eye he seemed to be saddened over something but she knew better, Se had heard the cries of the wicked and the damned and the weeping of an emotionally distressed victim who had just suffered the loss of a close friend or family but this man? The emotions he portrayed were faker than Great Aunt Ursula's ancient bat claw which had been said to be touched by the first born of the christian lore's Satan, it was foolishness.

The woman, Minerva, she recalled spoke up with a grim look in her eyes. The enchantress could see traces of dried tears on her face and fresh ones welling up, knowing immediately that the woman was being completely genuine in her deep emotional turmoil."...What of the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Are you sure you can trust Hagrid with such an important task- furthermore how will he even get here?"

Dumbledore stopped and turned to Minerva with a blank look, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course. I would trust him with my life and I'm certain he'll think of something, If not young Sirius will assist him."

As he uttered those words the sound of a motorcycle seemed to ring out into the the dark and a bright light tore through the clouds in the sky, rapidly approaching the two professors that stood in the middle of the street. It was a rather large man, a giant? She was vaguely reminded of cousin Ickbar. Whoever he was, he landed smoothly before removing his goggles and he began speaking; not that she was paying attention, she was far too distracted by the bundle against the oafs chest. It was obviously a baby, no older than a year by the size of it, the child seemed only slightly smaller than her own little Wednesday.

She watched as they carried the child towards one of the homes and she followed silently before listening in as Minerva was speaking once more "Are you sure it's safe to leave him here? I've been watching them all day, they're the worst kind of muggle imaginable. They're-"

The old man seemed to impatiently cut her off "They're his only family." It didn't take long for Morticia to piece everything together, the child's family must have died or been killed prior to these events. She frowned as the information sunk into her brain and the woman's words echoed- if these people were the worst sort of people, why would you leave a baby in their possession? Just because they share the same blood doesn't mean it's safe, Minerva's next words caught her attention more than the, rest though.

"The boy will be famous, there won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"Exactly, he's far better off growing up away from all of that...until he is ready."

A cold chill went down the enchantresses back and a sense of foreboding filled her as she read into his voice. She could practically feel the ulterior motives coming off of the man in waves, just with that one sentence. She zoned out the rest of their conversation and waited for them to leave before she began approaching the small bundle on the steps, slightly appalled that the man hadn't even bothered performing a warming charm on the child.

She slowly kneeled before gathering the child in her arms and smiling softly as she took in the small boys features, a delicate and round impish face, deathly pale skin and dark midnight black hair. A seemingly fresh bright red lightening bolt scar seemed to stand out on his skin and she pursed her lips before moving aside some of his hair to get a better look at it, blinking when the child cracked opened his eyes and she immediately felt as if the child had clutched her heart in his hand and began draining some of the love she had for his own. His eyes were like glittering emeralds of death, they glowed in the darkness and she felt like if she stared too long she would be dragged into an emerald pit located in the most dreary part of the netherworld.

In other words...she swooned, glancing around she caught sight of an envelope addressed to the Durselys who she assumed was the couple living in this house. Opening it she glanced over the letter and hissed as she got about halfway through it, not believing her eyes.

 _ _Dear Petunia and Vernon Dursley,__

 _ _I am writing this letter to inform you that Lilliana Potter nee Evans and her husband James Henry Potter have been murdered. As you are the only living relatives left we have decided to leave their son, Hadrian James Potter in your care.__

 _ _Keep in mind I do not expect you to do this for free of course. If you send me a response and amount I will transfer you a payment of your choice monthly from the potter family vault.__

 _ _On that note, there is also the matter of how you will raise the boy. You are free to raise and use the boy as you wish. All I ask is that you have him in usable state by the time he is eleven, I have great plans for him but for them to succeed I will require him to be obedient and trusting to anyone who offers him the slightest bit of kindness.__

 _ _Do as you see fit but do not break him completely, that is all I ask.__

 _ _I look forward to hearing a response and cooperation,__

 _ _Albus Dumbledore__

She tightened her grip on the child the clenched her teeth, how dare he...Who did that man think he was, giving such instructions about a child? The thought was simply revolting, it was a universal understanding, children were precious and meant to be cared for with all the best intentions. No matter how dark or cruel her family might be it was widely known in the social circles that their family was exactly that - a family, they laughed together, tortured and maimed and no matter what would never abandon each other. She stared down into those bright green orbs and took a deep breath before placing her index finger on the center of his forehead, right on his scar and she peered into the child's future to see what would happened if he remained with these people, only going through his first five years and what she saw made her heart beat.

So much...abuse and neglect from people who shared his blood and should raise him with care, torture and mental sufferings of this degree should at least be held off until the age of thirteen. This child would have one of the worst childhoods imaginable if she left him. Standing up she took the letter and peered back into it, noting that it held his legal documents and a birth certificate. She smiled softly before willing he magic to assist in shadow stepping back to Aunt Vernadeath's manor. Shadow stepping was a much easier form of transportation, similar to apparition but less taxing and less...uncomfortable. Normally she would just apparate but she couldn't risk it with the child.

Moments later Morticia's dark eyes were greeted with the manors looming beautiful silhouette before she gracefully glided to the door and while balancing the child in her right arm with an immense amount of skill she reached up and tugged on the old fashioned door bell and smiled as Blight, Aunt Vernadeath's maid answered the door with that same Joyfully miserable expression she was used to seeing on Lurch's face. "Pardon me, Blight, I know you have many things to do but if I may ask, where is my husband?"

Blight seemed to stare for a moment before motioning Morticia to follow her, as she did so the door seemed to slam shut and the manor warmed only a bit- still keeping the pleasant cold bite in the air as she came in the manor. The portraits in the manor seemed to smile and nodded in greeting as she passed them, most of them slightly curious about the bundle in her arms.

She payed their questioning glances no mind as she followed Blight into the parlor and her ears were greeted with the dark and sensual sounds of the piano. Lurch was a most gifted instrumentalist after all, only he could make an instrument sound like the tormented scream of the dead. A smile graced her lips as she caught sight of her husband on one of the parlor chairs smoking a cigar while admiring one of Uncle Marcire's swords. Gomez was a most interesting man who enjoyed the finer things in life like finely wine, sword fighting and of course the most exquisite woman the world had ever known- his wife. He stood at about six ft three and had his hair slicked into a nice clean style, he absolutely adored funeral tuxes as they were perfect for those moonlit walks through the cemetery.

The moment she entered the parlor he removed his Cuban cigar and grinned at seeing her serene and malefic form "Cara mia!" he all but howled and leaped up from his seat dramatically before sprinting over to her and kissing her neck. She smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly "Gomez, I have found something simply remarkable on my exploration tonight, look." She moved the blankets from the child's face and revealed a blinking set of emeralds and she felt her husband stiffen beside her knowing that he was experiencing the same as she did when she first looked into the boys eyes.

"Querida, those eyes- It's like I'm staring into a deadly abyss full of deadly toxic waste!" Gomez brought a hand up to poke Harry's cheek, smiling when the child attempted to bite off the bony appendage. "And he's already trying to rip me apart with his fangs!" Morticia smiled and nodded "He's perfect, isn't he? I found him while i was taking a stroll through the target area for tomorrow night, it seems this little one has lost his family. I arrived just in time to see him being dropped off on the front steps of one of the houses." she shifted a bit before handing Gomez the envelope she had picked up with harry and pursed her lips. "Inside of that is his legal information and a letter for his relatives from the man who left him there." Gomez took the envelope and pulled out the letter, Morticia rocked the child in her arms and watched as her husbands expression went from one of mirth to a stony and cold one. He clenched his teeth before he ripped up the letter and tossed it into the fireplace, umber brown eyes met obsidian ones and it seemed that they had a silent conversation.

"Gomez?" her voice was quiet.

"Yes, Cara mia?"

"We're keeping him."

"Of course we are, the boy is an Addams!"

"Merveilleuse."

"Tish, That's french!" Gomez shouted in joy before wrapping his arms around her and kissing up and down her arms and neck repeatedly and she smiled, batting her eyelashes while fighting a laugh. When he finished Morticia sat down on the black vintage love seat and he followed suite while looking through the other papers and a thoughtful look came over his face before shaking his head.

"No, this wont do at all. He'll be needing a new name after his, A proper Addams name."

Harry giggled and Morticia looked up from tickling the small child with a dark phoenix's feather "We still have time, I'll have Mamma start the potion for the blood adoption in the morning and it probably won't be done until after the ceremony. Oh which reminds me, I'm going to go tell Aunt Vernadeath about this and suggest a few new victims...for assurance."

§ .:...? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾌﾕ? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾍ?...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾌﾕ? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾍ?...:.§

The remainder of the night seemed pass quickly and it wasn't long 'till the sun rose and the family went to bed, Grandmama Frump tending to her newest grandson's needs every now and then. The Crone was busy collecting her ingredients, most of which had already been collected seeing as it was mostly just blood. Though there were some moments she could not tend to the boy and just let him cry it out which stirred Wednesday and she attempted silence him with a glare which made him cease for a moment and throw the nearest object at her. He missed quite often though and Wednesday would throw the objects back, never once missing her target.

In other words it was the start of the first great toddler war.

By the time nightfall had come again, one could practically taste the excitement in the air as they prepared for the ceremony. The manor had been completely decorated with Black, red and gold tapestries, candles and new cobwebs. The ballroom was the main attraction though and it was where most of the detail could be seen, they had been expecting almost all of the high class pure bloods in region to attend. Of course the ball had started at eleven which gave the guests time to socialize with the family before they went out and collected the vials needed for the ceremony, that would happen at around twelve and the Addams' were quite fast when it came to the collection process so the ceremony would probably start at one on the dot. After the ceremony they would share the memories of the slaughter in a diamond Pensieve and show them on a screen while enjoying small talk and laughs about the events.

The sound of the orchestra filled the manor with a warm feeling and the dance floor was full of couples, young and old twirling around to the waltz, pleasant conversations seemed to be carried on in hushed voices and the older children sneaked around the food tables, thieving small bits of newt cake and kettle brownies. The birthday girl, Clarimonde was barraged with suitors back and forth, barely allowed area to breathe and urged her father to allow the Sacrifices to be collected fifteen minute earlier just to escape. Marcire laughed and accepted her demand whilst balancing his small son in his arms.

Most of the attendees were surprised at seeing the younger children still up and were content to shower them with candy and small gifts, when it turned time to perform the sacrifices however the children were quickly shooed off to the upper levels of the manor where the sounds of the ball would be drowned out.

Harry had been placed in the children's room with Wednesday, Pugsley and little cousin Barnabas, the room itself was dreary. The walls were painted a deep Carmine which was fading a bit and gave the illusion that it was dried were black swirls placed on the higher section of the wall and they were spinning in a mesmerizing was artwork mixed in as well, in the center of the wall was a young girl, ghostly pale skin and inky black hair with pitch black eyes wearing a Gothic Victorian dress seated on a throne made out of severed heads and in her hands she held a butchers knife, black roses surrounded her and she was smiling. The floor was a deep purple and there were Decapitated doll heads and ripped stuffed animals strewn around the room and a classic music box played a haunting melody as the children got used to each other.

Pugsley was sucking on a stick of dynamite and Wednesday kept trying to stab harry with a small toy dagger, who just so happened to be really skilled at rolling away. Cousin Barnabas was sleeping soundly in a pile of dark fleece blankets; From the doorway Morticia and Gomez watched them with smiles on their faces.

"Look at them, Mon cher, so little and blood thirsty."

"They're beautiful, Disturbing, morbid! Just like their mother."

"Oh hush bubeleh, we need to go and meet up with the others and head out. We'll continue this later."

"With the chains?"

"Of course."

"And...the whip?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll use the spikes."

"Querida!"

Together the two of them turned and walked down to the first floor of the manor , admiring the hallways lined with floating candles. The house spirits bowed to them as they passed and a few of the portraits seemed to be having celebrations. As they reached the landing on the first floor they greeted the small crowd that was present, Aunt Vernadeath, Uncle Macire, Melinda and Clarimonde.

Macire seemed to space out for a moment before speaking "Is Madame Frump not joining us this evening?" Morticia shook her head and smiled softly "No, she will be staying to help with the children since she is currently working on potion." Macire nodded before holding on arm out to his wife, Melinda grabbed on to her sister and Morticia coiled her arm around her husband before they all nodded and faded out in clouds of black smoke.

§ .:...? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾌﾕ? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾍ?...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾌﾕ? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾍ?...:.§

Privet drive was unusually quiet, not a single sound could be heard aside from a few crickets echoing in the dark. The wind was still and dewy and the air was chilly; It was perfect, they split up into three teams.

Gomez and Morticia would take their time removing the Durselys before moving on to No. six privet drive. Melinda and Clarimonde would take out two more homes on Magnolia road while Vernadeath and Macire picked off stragglers near the alleyway between Wisteria walk and Magnolia Crescent.

Approaching No. four Privet drive Gomez held up his hand and wordlessly cast a silencing spell and put a hand on his sword whilst Morticia tangled her arm with his giving him a fang filled smile.

"Shall we, mon savage?

"We shall, Querida."

Together they broke down the front door and infiltrated the home, though the blast could not be heard from outside of the property, it was assured that the inhabitants of the home had heard it. There was the familiar sound of heavy thumping from upstairs that could only be compared with the sound of a whale struggling on land and bashing its tail against the nearest surface. Seconds later they were greeted with the sight of a rather round beast of a man thundering down the stairs.

"WHO IN THEBLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

His voice bellowed and he charged at them wildly only to be swiftly greeted with the tip of a rapier piercing through his skin and gullet before tearing it's way through the tissues and muscles and finding it's way out. The man stilled and his eyes were wide as he looked down at the sword and then back up at Gomez who smiled and with a flick of his wrist separated the man's head from the rest of the body with an odd squelching sound.

A sea of blood began gushing from the severed arteries and the body fell forward with a heavy thud causing Morticia to look at her husband with a frown "That was a bit quick, wouldn't you say? I thought we'd be torturing him."

Gomez chuckled lowly " What can I say? He got in over his head" As he said those words he tossed the head into the living room which made a soft splatting noise.

The was a soft patter of foot steps squeaking across the floor and a whisper from the top of the stairs "Schnookums?" It was the soft voice of a woman. The footsteps came closer and closer until a figure was visible. A horse faced woman, tall and wiry stood at the landing on the second floor with a rather large child in her arms. The moment her eyes caught sight ogf the now dead man she began shrieking at the top of her lungs and ran back down the hall, holding her child for dear life. "NO! STAY AWAY!" her words were spoken in vain.

Morticia was already behind her the moment the woman turned her back and she pounced on her like a lioness would mount her prey before the kill, the child jostling before rolling out of the mothers arms and hitting his head on the wall. A ghastly wail escaped the child's lips and his mother jerked to reach him.

The enchantress gave her a fang filled smile and rose her hand, the light from the window revealing unnaturally sharp nails "Your sister sends her regards. Say hello to her in the afterlife." The fera in the womans eyes was absolutely tantalizing as Morticia brought down her claws and wrapped around the woman's heart before ripping it out her heart and biting into it, relishing the moment the light left thehorse faced cretin's eyes.

"Goodnight Petunia."

Gomez growled at her playfully from behind and she swatted him before looking to the wailing child. "I suppose we can leave the child alive, what do you think?" He hummed before nodding and motioned for his wife to follow him "Whatever you wish to do Querida, however we are expected at one more home any moment now."

"Alors allons-y, mon bête"

"Tish, That's french!"

§ .:...? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾌﾕ? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾍ?...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾌﾕ? ﾟﾐﾀ? ﾟﾐﾍ?...:.§

Upon returning to the manor they were overjoyed to find grandmama Frump awaiting them on the front porch with a cup of Nightshade tea. The girls sprinted passed her and She greeted them, cackling at the sight of her daughters blood covered hands and grinned "Well there you are, Sluggards! The potion has been ready for about fifteen minutes and I already set up a small room down in the dungeons, the kid is waiting down there in the cradle so hurry up before the elixir expires!" Gomez and Morticia hurried along before turning to Vernadeath and Morcire "We won't be too long, so go on without us. We'll be back in the ballroom before you even notice we had vanished."

They hurried down to the dungeon and navigated their way through the contorted passageways until they reached a small unused room full of cobwebs and small spiders. Granny Frump motioned towards the circular stone table in the center of the room which was painted with small ornate designs that came together and made a magic circle. It was obviously painted with blood and it seemed that it was just about done drying, The frump matriarch motioned for Morticia to get Harry from the crib. What she saw when she reached it however caused her to laugh " Oh Gomez come and have a look!"Gomez approached his wife while lighting another cigar with a raised eyebrow.

"Atta boy."

There curled up with a bottle of the traditional Addams family absinthe was little harry, the bottle was halfway drained and Morticia noticed that this particular bottle seemed to match his eye color. Gomez was the one to comment on it first "Tish are you sure that's Absinthe and not toxic waste?" she blinked before picking up the bottle and examine it "Now that you mention it, it IS glowing a rather particular shade." He laughed before picking up the child and setting his sleeping form down in the center of the circle and Morticia set down the bottle and began lighting the candles around the circle and voila, they were ready.

Granny frump walked up to the table and set down a crystal baby bottle full of a dark red liquid with black spots in it before grabbing a nearby pestle and a mortar which already had all of the needed herbs minced to a fine powder within it and began to bless the sacred space before beginning.

 **"Great one, Hecate, Wayfarer, Path Finder, Mistress of the Thresholds we all must cross.  
Goddess of the Triple Crossroads where destiny meets choice, Keeper of wisdom, teacher of the wise, Destroyer of illusion and Guardian of the Gate.**

 **Hail, Owl-eye Goddess of Magick and the roads of Mystery! I Your humble follower ask that you be present and protect this ceremony! "**

 **"Mighty one,** **Hades, god of the underworld, you watch over the spirits of the deceased.** **  
** **You truly are the liberator of justice, you have kept the peace. The spirits are at your mercy, Your word is law. The angrier you become, the more dangerous you are.** **  
** **I plea to thee, bearer of sorrow, bearing the sorrow of all spirits,**

 **to aid me this night with the darkness of my heart** **and shield us from the children of the light!** **So mote it be!"**

There was a slight breeze as a chill filled the air and the room became noticeably darker, not batting and eye Granny Frump pulled out three vials of blood and poured them into the mortar before pulling an athame out of on of the pouches next to her and slicing into the palm of her hand, making sure it all fell into the bowl before wrapping it with a piece of cloth and using the pestle to mix it all up. stirring three times clockwise and four times counter clockwise.

 **"The blood of the old ones that brought them into being."**

She trailed off before passing the knife to Gomez and Morticia who followed suite in her action and let their blood drip into it as well, mirroring the stirring and passed it back to Granny frump who then took the mixture and dipped her finger in it before anointing the child's forehead.

 **"The blood of the parents, Joyfully given. With this the families welcome their newest addiction, we ask that you guide an watch over him until he is of age to care for himself."**

Harry began to glow a bright golden color before the gold gave way to black and he opened his eyes, screeching as the change began to take place within him. It felt like hours before the light faded and it was done though in reality it had only been about a minute. The screeching dyed down into small sniffles and the change was already more visible, his skin was a paler complexion and his hair had grown a bit longer already at his shoulders. His eyes seemed to be wider and his lashes longer, Gomez chuckled "Well it's obvious he takes after you, Querida." she smiled and battened at his arm before looking to her mother to finish the ceremony. Granny Frumps simply smiled before holding her hands over the newly reborn child and spoke.

"And what is the chosen name that the child shall bare?"

Gomez looked around the room before looking to his wife, they were having another silent conversation it seemed and Morticia smiled before nodding at him in approval.

"His name shall be... Absinthe Hellborne Allocasia Addams."

 **"So mote it be."**

Picking up the Crystal baby bottle she popped it into Absinthe's mouth and grinned as he began chugging the potion greedily.

"Welcome to the family you little imp."

* * *

§~A/N~ §

And there you have it! I hope you all liked it, It was kind of hard to do but by Hera's wrath I wasn't giving up.

Lolz, any who I'll be showing you all through his childhood for the next few chapters, I don't want to rush into Hogwarts too soon. For once I'm going to take my time with it, that being said I'm going to try and update often but I'm still taking college classes and stuff so homework may get in the way and my update may be at random until i can steady it out x.x

Another things since I'm going through small snippets of his childhood the next few chapters won't be as long as this I think- I hope that's okay!

I hope to see you next time! Sayonara bye-bye~ o((＊◕ᴗ◕＊))o

Please review~ (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	2. Chapter II: And so he grows

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure Chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Gore, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas, I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N Mother Gaea! I wasn't expecting such positive responses, 77 followers and 49 faves? I almost had a heart attack and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm happy you all liked it~!

Special thanks to ShiroHallow96 and Jhotenko for giving me a few ideas and tips on how to improve this (because I really needed the help).

For anyone willing to give constructive criticism, I am more than willing to accept it, Since this is my first big story I want it to be as correct and likable as possible.

As I told ShiroHallow96, I'm going to open a poll for the pairings sometime in the future (probably when I get around to mid 4th year to early 5th year) to help make up my mind but in the mean time I may just make it open season. The romance won't truly start until late 3rd-year, which gives a fair amount of time for everyone to think about it also I'm not going to tell you that you have to pick just one. I'm open to having Absinthe have more than one mate, I'm more fond of that fond of that sort pairing style anyway.

One last thing, I'm currently looking for a **beta reader** to help me get this in shape, so if anyone feels up to it just shoot me a message.

Now Let's see how LittleAbsinthe has been progressing shall we?

 _'thinking'_

 **"spell casting"**

"Normal talking"

 _§ sssslyther slyther_ snakey _talk §_

* * *

 **Chapter II**

It had been around five years since Harry Potter vanished and Absinthe Addams descended upon the earth. The small six-year-old was an Addams through and through, he had an iron stomach for poisons and could stomach any of his grandmother's strange bubbling concoctions. His hair had grown wildly since then as if it had a mind of its own. Raven locks were already cascading down mid back and didn't seem as if it would stop anytime soon, Wednesday would joke sometimes and say that he looked like more of a girl than she was which he normally took as a compliment before telling her that she was more of a man than anyone on this plane of existence. Small bickering like that usually ended in Wednesday chasing him around with a spiked flail while Pugsley throws his bombs at them, it was a wonderful and close relationship built on trust and murderous intent.

Recently, Wednesday and Absinthe had begun practicing the art of the sword under the watchful eye of their father and sometimes with the help of Pugsley. If it wasn't already obvious, Wednesday was a vicious fighter and exceedingly brutal to anyone who challenged her. In this case it was Absinthe, who was currently sprawled on his back, glaring up at his sister while he attempted to catch his breath. She had charged at him with a katana, one of her newest toys, and he dodged only to trip over his own feet.

"Oh come on Sin, don't be a sissy. Fight back instead of running around like a headless chicken!"

"You hit like an over-sized Manticore!"

"So? That doesn't excuse you from being such a wimp, come at me like you're gonna skewer me!"

Pugsley cackled from his seat in the corner as he listened to his younger siblings bicker, this kind of thing was becoming a daily event for them. Absinthe had learned first hand how much getting hit by Wednesday hurt and even though he had inherited his mothers sense for pain he was not about to be humiliated by his own sister in battle, even a mock one. He adapted to her movement patters and had learned to use his speed against her, dodging any and all attacks she could throw. The seven and a half-year-old grinned as Absinthe threw one of the daggers that he kept strapped to his waist at Wednesday, Pugsley blinked as he saw an opening and took the opportunity to toss a stick of dynamite at his sister who immediately turned and made mince meat out of it causing the nitroglycerin-soaked sawdust to fall into a large dust pile at her feet.

"Next time throw it lit, you may actually hit something."

Clapping distrupted them and the children looked up at the doorway to see Gomez approaching with Grandmama Frump close behind him and Thing perched on his shoulder. "Nice Throw, Pugsley! Excellent mincing Wednesday, Absinthe, next time try and aim for a major artery while dodging to the side and try keeping your feet further apart." pausing to take a deep drag of his fine cigar he motioned for them to come closer. "It's time for your Musical lessons with Mama." At this Grandmama grinned "Oh yes, today I'll be teaching you the basics of the violin since you've all mostly mastered the piano. It will be a lot harder than just slamming your fingers on keys, so be prepared." Pugsley scrunched up his face at hearing that, since he was older than Wednesday and Absinthe he had already started learning that instrument last year; He had broken at least six violins a month. He just wished he could go back to playing the bass, now that was fun!

Granny Frump caught the look on his face and rose and eyebrow "Pugs, don't look so down. You 'll be getting a pass on the musical lessons for today, Gomez and I don't want to bother buying you any more replacements after last week. Instead, you'll be memorizing a list of explosive chemicals and reciting their ingredients and their uses." For a moment, he looked overjoyed before he grimaced "I don't get to play with them do I?" She shook her head no and he sighed, mumbling about how it was too good to be true.

The music hall was half the size of the ballroom and full of rows and rows of musical instruments. Violins and Viola's were stacked in the far back of the room next to the cellos and a lonely bass. A grand piano stood in the center of the room, covered with a black cloth and to the right of that was a silver harp with Diamonds embedded into the pillar. Mother said it was a gift from Lord Montague, an old friend of Grandfather Frumps who presided in England. When Wednesday had asked why Grandfather from was given such a valuable instrument, Grandmama boasted that it was an accursed object that took the life of its owner. Perhaps that's why Grandfather died? Regardless of the fact that it was Uncle Geof struck the killing blow.

Grandmama came to a halt and gestured for them to stay put while she walked off in the direction of the storage room to the left and started searching for something, leaving them alone for a moment. Pugsley wandered off towards the Bass' and Wednesday shuffled off in the direction of the piano, leaving Absinthe to browse through the rows and rows of music books. Absinthe's gaze flickered over to a rather peculiar looking book, there amid the sea of dark colored tomes was a small pure white book. He inched closer and pulled it out before examining it, it looked like a bit like a spell book, the label on the front was "How to sing like a Siren and capture the hearts of your enemies: Vol. I". A mischievous spark appeared in his eyes and he opened it, skimming through the pages. Moments later Grandmama came back into the room with an armful of instrument cases.

"Search through the instruments and find a size that works."

The next hour was then spent in chaos, A very organized form of chaos. Pugsley did as he was told for the most part if you look over the fact he was experimenting and mixing the explosive the chemicals and powders, Wednesday was excelling at breaking all glass and crystal with her wonderful skills and Absinthe didn't even bother playing instead he just asked granny Frump to help him with his singing so that he too could break glass without touching it or focusing his magic along with the added bonus that he was going to try and use the new book he found to practice on the mail man. Absinthe was overjoyed when he managed to make Kitty roar in pain the when he started in on his high notes, Grandmama had never been prouder.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

"Alright, little Raven, Today I'll be teaching you how to cook Assaisonnés mort au curry with mixed meats." The mothering voice of Morticia stated and Absinthe looked around in confusion.

"Are Wednesday and Pugsley coming?"

"Oh no, Pugsley isn't allowed back in the kitchen after he tried to cook bat's eye soup with that stick of dynamite."

"What of Wednesday?"

"Well, the last time she was in the kitchen and I let her help with dinner, A few of your father's business partners were here and she switched the smoked rat tail with Acromantula legs dipped in Curare. We're still not sure if Mr. Mellifont and Sir. Ivencrouch will be able to move ever again."

Absinthe rolled his eyes at the explanation and sighed before climbing up on the chair next to his mother to help her prepare the Amanitas mushrooms and fenny snake. Peering down at the raw materials he made a soft gagging noise "Mother, how do I do this?" Morticia glided over to him before taking a minute to examine the soon to be dinner "Well darling, slice up the fenny in long thin pieces, like a noodle. As for the Mushrooms, I want you to chop them up into tiny pieces after that toss them in the cauldron and we can move on to the basilisk eyes and hippogriff tails." Absinthe's eyes widen and he got to work on the ingredients, he had heard about basilisk eyes and their properties from Grandmama, allegedly basilisk parts were expensive and very valuable potion ingredients that could cause remarkable effects and here he was, eating one for dinner!

"Mother does eating basilisk parts give you special powers?" The boy was giddy and began gushing about all the new powers he'd love to get "Will I be able to turn people to stone? or oooooh, will my hair turn into a nest of snakes like Medusa- What if I turn into a snake?!" He was rambling now and practically hopping up and down in the chair as he sliced the knife through the food.

"Calm down, Raven."

"But mother-"

She turned to him and chided "Hush, life is not all lovely thorns and singing vultures you know. Though it is true some things will grant you special abilities, most of the time they're temporary. To truly get the gifts you desire in life you have to work for them, either by killing all that stand in your way or manipulating your way around them. Whichever way you choose it's guaranteed you'll enjoy yourself."

He puffed out his cheeks and pouted before reluctantly "Yes mother..."

Smiling she ruffled his hair before turning back to the food "Wonderful, now...Salt, pepper or Cyanide?"

"Cyanide!"

"Excellent choice Raven."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Sam Hilliard was in no means a patient man, he didn't like to dilly dally. He simply preferred to go in and get the job done as quickly as possible before sitting down at his desk and finishing up on his paperwork. He loved staying in his office and loathed being sent out into the field for home check-ups. You can imagine how annoyed he felt when he got called into the boss's office that morning and was sent out into the middle of nowhere to find out why their letters, calls, and threats of government confinement had been ignored. 0001 Cemetery drive was the home of three children that had never once set foot in a school, not once!

Sam grumbled as he made his way up the intimidating wrought iron gates of the mansion atop the hill, pausing when the gates opened by themselves. Brushing it off he continued his way to the top stifling a yell when the gates slammed closed behind him. Sam turned before sprinting up to the porch of the manor, nearly tripping a few times, stopping only when he reached the door and he swallowed before ringing the doorbell, startled again when instead of a bell he heard a foghorn.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a look of confusion dawned on his face when he was that no one was there, ten he looked down and noticed a small girl in a black dress. Her hair was long and done into little braids and her skin was pale as if the child had rarely seen the light of day. Coughing awkwardly he smiled.

"You must be one of the Addams children."

"Hello, I'm Wednesday."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Mr. Hilliard. Are your parents home?"

"They're always home."

He blinked slowly and furrowed his brows. "May I speak with them?"

"You mean you actually wanna come in?"

He nodded before following the child into the house, judging by her reaction they must not get many visitors. He took his time to look around the foyer in awe. Their home was decorated as if it was some sort of fancy museum for the most foreign and morbid art possible. Everything was just strange here, he stifled a gasp as he spotted what looked to be a human leg sticking out of the mouth of a mounted harpoon shark. He took a step forward and let out a rather unmanly shriek when the bear rug suddenly roared at him and him leaped off of it in fright.

Wednesday skipped over to Sam and took his hand before showing him around the room, he pursed his lips and coughed "Nice place you've uh...got here Wednesday." she little girl laughed before nodding "We like it, it's really nice and gloomy." As they were approaching the area around the fireplace, he noticed another child sitting in one of the leather chairs hunched over a piece of paper and scribbling with black and red crayons. He noted that this child, a girl if he had to guess by the length of hair and petite form, had a slightly healthier skin tone but was just as pale as the Wednesday.

"This is my brother Absinthe!"

Said child looked up the moment he- HIS name was called and Sam had to do a double-take. The child was smaller than most his age and had a rather round and feminine face and yet certain that this was a boy? He never felt more disgusted in his life- how were these people raising their children? They were pale, unhealthily so, and this child... To let their hair grow so long even though he was a boy? Well, that was just plain improper! To let a boys hair grow so long, like one of those homosexual types, or worse- A hippie! It was inconceivable.

"Uh...Hello, there - uh...little boy, what have you got there?"

Absinthe stared at him for a moment and moved back in the chair, eyeing the man suspiciously "It's a drawing."

"Oh, a drawing of what?"

"Lucretia Borgia, I was listening to the opera last night with mother."

Sam rose an eyebrow and nodded, he had never heard of any child so young getting into something so...difficult.

"And how'd ya like it?"

The gir- IT grinned at him before showing him the picture, it was mostly just childish scribbles in a sea of deep red, but you could make out one squiggle standing over several other squiggles...people perhaps?

"It was nice. I really like how Mrs. Borgia managed to kill everyone at once! Father said it was ingenus."

Wednesday stared at him "That's not what he said, Sin! The word was ingenious!"

"Same thing!"

Sam was stunned into silence. Here, right in front of him two young children were talking about death casually as if the topic wasn't anything special. Before he could comment on it, however, he was drawn to the stairs as another child, ran towards them. He was plump and had strawberry blonde hair, unlike the others two he seemed somewhat normal.

"Hey, Wednesday, I fixed your doll!"

The boy held out a headless doll that was dressed in a rag like black dress. Mouth agape, Aam furrowed his brows "Fixed it? That dolls head is missing!"

Wednesday turned to him and smiled "It's Marie Antoinette, Grandmama was teaching us about the french revolution and Pugsley chopped off her head for me."

Pugsley smiled and nodded before looking over to the Absinthe "Come on Sin, let's go to the cemetery! We 'll wait for you out there, Wednesday." Absinthe hopped out of the chair and he and Pugsley ran towards the door. Wednesday grinned before waving them goodbye and tugging on Sam's hand "Come on Mr. Hilliard, Mother is usually in the conservatory around now."

The little girl led him through more of the house and he stared at the art pieces they passed in the hallways. For a moment he thought he was going insane because out of the corners of his eyes it looked like the paintings were _moving_. Swallowing he shook his head _'This place must be getting to me.'_ He sighed as he was led into a bright room full of strange looking plants and flowers. Sunlight streamed through the glass ceiling and walls, he was relieved to see that not every room in this place was so...depressing.

"Mommy?" Wednesday called out as they began moving further down one of the aisles. Sam Couldn't Fathom how you could find someone in this ridiculous forest of a room.

"Over here, little sídhe."

Wednesday led them around a corner and Sam held his breath as he gazed upon the most alluring- no ravishing woman he had ever seen. Tall but not too tall, pale wrinkle-less skin and long silky looking black hair. She wore a long tight fitting black dress decorated with layers of lace. He was so enamored he failed to notice a certain man-eating plant wrapping around his neck.

Smiling ruefully she glided over to him and removed the plant with a light and airy laugh"Oh dear, it seems you've woken up Cleopatra. She hasn't had the chance to eat a proper man lately you know."

And just like that the spell was broken and he could only stare at her in horror "M-mrs. Addams, I'm Sam Hilliard. I'm here to talk to you about getting your children in school?"The woman nodded as she tended to her plants, Hemlock if he was correct.

"I'm going to bury Marie Antoinette in the graveyard." Wednesday muttered quietly and Morticia finally looked up from her plants with a blinding smile on her face. "Have fun, dear." The little one ran off and left the two adults alone. Sam cleared his throat before walking a bit closer and gave a strained smile.

"Mrs. Addams, it is of the utmost importance that you send your children to school by tomorrow morning. It has come to our attention that you have two six years olds and one almost eight-year-old that have never attended a proper school. I'm afraid if you allow them to miss school any longer the law will have to get involved." Morticia looked up and him and hummed lightly before moving in the direction of a light brown rope hanging from the ceiling, he followed with an exasperated sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. Morticia smiled softly before she spoke once more "I'm afraid you'll have to speak with my husband then, he deals with most of the laws around here."

Without any warning, she pulled on the rope and the earsplitting sound of a gong resonated through the property. Sam held his head and groaned as the earsplitting noise continued before fading just as expeditiously as it had started.

Shaking his head he yelled, still attempting to get the ringing in his head to cease "That's quite the bell you've got!"

"Yes, it is quite nice, isn't it? Mr. Addams is quite fond of it"

He took a deep breath before squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate on clearing his growing migraine when he felt an extremely large and cold hand on his shoulder. He stilled before taking a deep breath and turning is head, gulping as he found himself face to face with some sort of weird Frankenstein-like giant.

"Hello Lurch, be a dear and escort Mr. Hilliard up to Gomez would you?"

The giant, Lurch, nodded slowly before grabbing Sam by the collar and pulling him along while Sam tried to fight o stay where he was.

"Mrs. Addams can't I just discuss this with you instead- I mean there's no reason to be hasty here."

"Follooooow meeeeee." Lurch's frighteningly deep voice drawled out before dragging the poor man off into the distance.

Morticia simply smiled before waving goodbye and turning to Cleopatra"Such a strange man wasn't he?" Cleopatra coiled around her wrist as if agreeing. "We'll have to see if he'd like to come back for dinner sometimes, I'm sure he'd make a wonderful snack."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Lurch had dragged a rather unwilling Mr. Hiiliard down at least seven different hallways and up one obnoxiously high flight of stairs before they finally came to a stop in front of two dark oak double doors and was released from Lurch's iron clad grip. Lurch walked over to the door and motioned for him to go in.

When he didn't move however and an annoyed groan left the taller male and Lurch grabbed his arm and tugged on him lightly towards the inside of the office. Though...Lurch's definition of light usually means ridiculously hard and Sam stumbled forward, nearly falling over.

"Well, hello there." an oddly enthusiastic voice called out from somewhere in front of him. He felt only slightly hopeful that he was going to speak to a normal person for once, however, seeing as though he had already entered so many strange rooms he was somewhat afraid to look up.

"Hello, Mr. Addams. I'm Sam Hilliard from Sherwood's Joyful elementary school, I'm here to inform you that starting tomorrow the District director is expecting to see all three of your children enrolled for classes in the morning. It's a las-"

Mr. Addams cut him off "Mr. Hilliard, I was under the impression you were here to talk to me. Not my floor but if you wish, I can leave and give you some privacy? I understand if that's the case."

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat Sam slowly brought up his head and took in the sight of the study. The walls were covered in rows and rows of swords and weapons from all different corners of the world and seemingly forgotten eras of time. A man, Presumably Mr. Addams sat in a desk covered in paperwork while smoking a cigar. Smiling, Mr. Addams gestured towards the chair in front of his desk " Care for a cigar? They're Gurkha- Black Dragons, some of the world's finest.

Normally Sam would have denied one but Gurkhan cigars? Who in their right mind's could deny a free offer for one of the most expensive and high-quality cigars?

"I'd love to, Mr. Addams," He said as he moved to sit down, smiling as he was handed a cigar and he made a move to put it in his mouth and light it when he noticed something very wrong with this picture.

Mr. Addams was sitting in front of him, one hand on his pen and his other hand trailing down one of his reference books. Which leaves one question unanswered. 'Who handed me the cigar?' The answer was right in front of him, however, a hand was perched right in front of him,

A severed hand.

A moving and fully functionally severed hand,

The cigar fell from his mouth and he stood up abruptly, face red and eyes wide, Something snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING- ADDAMS I DON'T CARE IF I GET IN TROUBLE FOR NOT FINISHING THIS VISIT, BUT THERE IS A LIMIT TO HOW MUCH I CAN TAKE! MAKE SURE YOUR KIDS ARE AT THAT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT THE POLICE SOME AND DETAIN YOU!'

With that, he turned and bolted out the door leaving a severely confused Gomez behind.

"Well, Thing he certainly was rude. Wasn't he?"

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The next morning the children all stood in the main hallway of the school with Gomez and Morticia. Gomez had argued with Morticia that the children didn't need to attend school when they had Grandmama to give them all the education they needed. She disagreed and claimed that the children need to be around other's their age and learn alongside peers. After about twenty minutes, Morticia decided to _persuade_ him into agreeing and he gave in on one condition: If they didn't like it they wouldn't have to go back and he'd find a different place for them to learn.

The school was bright, extremely bright. the walls were all pure white and covered in brightly colored flyers and banners. The halls were clear seeing as most of the students had already gone on to class, but the few students they had seen had bright eyes, happy innocent smiles and...dimples.

Absinthe was horrified. "Father, I'm scared may we please go home now? Please?"

Wednesday was right behind him and chimed in, soon Pugsley began doing the same before Mrs. Carrow interrupted."Sorry about the wait Mr. and Mrs. Addams, the paperwork has all been completed. I'm ready to escort the children to their prospective classes.

Wednesday glared at the woman with a mighty rage "What do you mean? We're being separated?"

Carrow just smiled as if she was used to dealing with these sort of temper tantrums and nodded"Yes, you're all going to be sent to different rooms. Wednesday, you'll be in ms. Merryweather's class and Absinthe will be in Mrs. Laura's room and since Pugsley is the oldest he'll be on the upstairs level in Mr. Diggles class." As they each listened to Carrow they turned to their parents with equally pleading gazes.

Morticia frowned in understanding but knew that she couldn't give in"Now now, It's going to be alright and remember if you don't like it your father will withdraw you and we'll send you to a school of his choice."

Mrs. Carrow smiled "I'm really sorry, but I should really be taking them to their classrooms now."

"Of course."

Morticia looked as if she wanted to cry but gave the children one last smile as they were led down the hallway. Wednesday kept n looking back as they faded out of sight and she looked down at the floor. She hadn't even been here for long and she was already tired of it. Carrow came to a stop in front of a sickeningly bright pink door with the name "Merryweather" in the rainbow. It was at that moment that she realized where she was, it was heaven. They were punishing her for being a sinner, there was no other explanation for this meaningless torture.

She gulped as she was pushed inside by Ms. Carrow and turned with one final glance at her siblings. Pugsley had a worried and somewhat disgusted scowl on his face and looked as if he wished to throw a stick of dynamite at any second and Absinthe's hand was itching for his daggers which, unfortunately, like all their other toys, had been confiscated before they came in the school. Their worried expressions were the last things she saw before the door slammed shut and she was alone in a room surrounded by cherub-faced angels of her nightmares.

A woman walked up to her, she was tall and favored a massive pink blob of sickening happiness "Well, Hello there! You must be little Wednesday Addams, Come on in!" the pink blob ushered her in front of the room where the students were sitting in a large circle.

"Class, this is Wednesday Addams, she'll be joining us from now on. Say hi!"

"Hi, Wednesday." The class chorused at once in monotone before the woman motioned Wednesday to sit down.

"You're just in time to join the story circle! The story circle is when you go around the circle and tell a short story about the first thing you think of and everyone takes turns telling their own little special tales! How would you like to try?"

Wednesday sat down next to a blonde girl in a white and pink dress before nodding to Mrs, Merryweather. "I'd love to." A small smirk appeared on her face and she got herself comfortable.

"Alright! You can start whenever you're ready."

Wednesday took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Hildegard who live in a castle by the forest where the werewolf's lived. One day Princess Hildegard fell in love with a werewolf prince despite his looks and everyone telling her how evil they were." She paused and looked around the room to see the other children's expressions, most of the girls were smiling with dreamy looks in their eyes and boys just looked bored. The teacher, on the other hand, looked ecstatic, proud that her newest student had an interest in such meaningful love stories at her age.

The dark-haired girl grinned maliciously now that she had most of their attention before she continued."One dark night during a full moon Hildegard decide to sneak out and meet him on the edge of the forest, what she found, on the other hand, was not her handsome prince but a bloodthirsty beast. The moment their eyes met he charged at her and ripped off her head with his bare teeth before he ripped out her entrails and consumed her. The end."

The room was dead silent for a moment before the terrified screams erupted and the children began crying and screaming to get out of the room.

Among the chaos, Wednesday sat there with a proud smirk on her face, Happy that she spent the night before brushing up on her vocabulary list from Grandmama, it seems she was right after all, you never know when a wider vocabulary could come in handy.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

A few classrooms away Absinthe was ready to claw eyes out, he hadn't been here for more than ten minutes and the other students were already getting on his nerves. said she had paperwork to finish grading so the children were free to spend their time relaxing and getting to know the new kid. He wanted to bang his head against a wall, They just wouldn't shut up!

"why is your hair so long?"

"Are you trying to be a girl?"

"Why do you have funeral clothes on?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the teacher was watching them with a smile. He cursed her existence, what sort or teacher would just let their students interrogate a growing homicidal maniac? He sighed and rubbed his temple, he was getting a headache.

"You aren't normal are you?"

"You're family must be full of freaks huh?

His eye twitched and he turned to the most annoying one who just asked that last question, Dixon Bradley if he was correct had been standing behind him and kept poking him in the side. Absinthe stared at him blankly for a moment before calmly walking over to him, grabbing him around the waist and flipping him with a german suplex.

Gasps filled the room and he could hear the teacher running over to them, but he didn't really care, he simply reminded himself to thank Pugsley for showing him how to do it and apologize for calling it stupid.

Nobody insulted his family, nobody.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Pugsley sat in science class, bored out of his mind. They were mixing up simple things like water and baking soda and the some other kid on the other side of the room was working with Mr. Diggles and a small piece of dry ice and water. How could they be excited with all of these baby experiments? It was so booooring!

Pugsley started to lean back in his seat when he noticed that the chemical cabinet had been left open and he blinked in surprise, That lesson from Grandmama yesterday was still fresh in his mind and he was getting an idea. Smiling he got up and picked out a few chemicals, peeking over his shoulder to see if Diggles was preoccupied before he continued and brought back a little bit of everything that had been in the cabinet. glancing over everything he went over all of the possible mixtures he could come up with before he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

He had enough in front of him for two sperate mixtures and Diggles had already set up each table with a full set of equipment, beakers and all.

This was going to be perfect.

Two minutes later they were ready, Standing up casually Pugsley poured the last two liquids left into their prospective beakers before he began to walk towards the door. Diggles wasn't really paying attention, though, it seemed the man was hell bent on ignoring him. Only when he got a hand on the doorknob did the teacher decide to speak up.

The moment Diggles opened his mouth was the exact same second that the smoke bomb went off and seconds later and explosion occurred.

Maybe dad was wrong, School could be fun sometimes!

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

"I can't believe it! All three of them? Expelled on their first day?I don;t think I've ever been prouder!"

Gomez paced back and forth as he spoke while Morticia was seated on their bed, putting a fresh coat of black on her nails, " I know it's a miracle, isn't it Gomez?" The man's head whipped around just as she said that and laughed.

"A miracle? Of course not, they're Addams'! The only question is what should we do for a celebration party?"

"Now, Gomez don't forget you still have to choose a new school for them."

"I already did, that old witching school in Salem, You know that "Bridget Bishops Academy of magic" I figured the kids can just travel by floor to get there and the tuition won't be much of a problem.."

"Oh yes, I've heard of that place! It's a wonderful place, Dark, cloudy and the sun almost never shines. I'm sure the children will love it there."

"Of course, I'd only choose the best for our children Querida."

"Bien sûr, je sais que mon sauvage, It's another reason I love you ."

"That's french!"

* * *

§~A/N~ §

It's about 5 am at the moment and I'm juuust a bit brain dead so, sorry if I lacked a bit towards the end, but there you have it.

Just a few small snippets of Absinthe's early days though it's not really short, somehow I ended up going way over what I thought I would do.

Anyway's I'll get up bright and early and check everything before posting it, though I guess for you it's already there huh? Anyways Thanks for reading, I hope my brain death didn't ruin it too badly (๑•́ω•̀๑)

Leave a review and let me know what you think so far!(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

And again, I am in need if a Beta reader so feel free to message me if you're up to it.


	3. Chapter III: The joy of dresses

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him, and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Gore, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas. I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N: Homework =W= How I detest thee. I must admit, I was grabbing at the air with this chapter.

That, and my professors seem to be under the impression that we don't get enough assignments, so they're trying to fix that. Q^Q

I hope everyone had a nice turkey day! I also hope many of you have a nice holiday season coming up! ^^

Also thanks to Jhotenko, for being a super awesome Beta-reader! (Never truly understood how helpful they could be until I actually got one.)

 _'thinking'_

 **"spell casting"**

"Normal talking"

 _§ sssslyther slyther snakey talk §_

* * *

Chapter III

Absinthe adored coffins; from the glossy smooth finish on the outside, to the fine velvety materials inside. The dark and almost suffocating atmosphere inside of them, was perhaps the most relaxing sensation in the universe. Coffins were in his opinion, the best place to take a nap, or just get some rest in general. It was his favorite spot to just get away from the world, and think about the darker, drearier things in life. Grandmama often told him that regular breaks like this would help strengthen his mind, and prepare him for the misery that life would give him later on. He almost couldn't wait.

A pleased sigh escaped his lips, and he buried his face into the velvet covered pillows. He could enjoy this feeling forever. In fact, if he could, the seven-year-old would choose to be buried alive for all time instead of resting in Death's eternal embrace. The thought of being buried six feet underground made him shiver with delight. He yawned softly before he felt his consciousness slipping away into a dreamy bliss. Where would his dreams take him today?

"Sin!" A muffled voice called out from above, accompanied by a sharp rapping on the coffin lid that rang out. It was obviously done by someone with a heavy hand. It was clearly not Wednesday, otherwise he would have the sharp edge of an axe on his face. This left him of course, with one choice left: Pugsley. Sighing, he slowly began to sit up. Pushing the coffin open and blinking, his eyes opened only to find dark chestnut eyes inches away from his emerald orbs.

His eyebrow twitched as he fought the urge to gouge out his brother's eyes, and he ran a shaky hand over his face.

"Please tell me you have a reasonable explanation for interrupting my nap? I was just getting to the good part."

Pugsley raised an eyebrow, and stared at him in disbelief "I really hope you're joking. Do you know what time it is?"

Absinthe stretched out somewhat like a cat before rising to his feet, and running his hands through his hair. "No, not really. Why, is something going on?"

Pugsley only stared at him blankly before a dark laugh escaped his lips. He flopped down on his brother's mostly unused bed before he pulled out a small box covered with black wrapping paper and a dark red bow. Absinthe glanced at it wearily before coming closer to read the small tag attached to the ribbon. "Happy...birthday...Wednesday..."

Several moments of silence followed suit. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and let the news sink in before he understood and gasped. He bit down on his lip, and reread the words over again before he began pacing around the room. Was it really that time of year? Was it truly already here? How could he forget his sisters eight birthday?! He didn't even have his outfit ready for the opera! What's worse...

"Did you even get her a present?" Pugsley chided half joking, and Absinthe cringed. "Oh boy... Looks like I win the bet. It looks like you're going to die first out of the three of us after all."

Absinthe looked over at his brother before snapping his fingers. He watched as the bed leaped to life, and evicted Pugsley from his seat. The ebony haired wizard to be huffed in irritation. "Out! I need to get ready and ugh... Stop that inane snickering at once! I'll figure something out, alright? Now go!" He pushed his elder brother out the door before he ran over to his closet, and tore through it to see if there was anything she would want. He checked through every single knife, dagger, crossbow, and pointy object he had. There was nothing she didn't already have. Nothing!

 _'This is hopeless. I don't even know what she would want! why did I promise to gift her the greatest present I could find?!'_ He raged for a moment before he laid back and stared at his ceiling. He supposed he should ready his will, and arrange a death day party schedule for his mother so they could celebrate his passing.

He bit his lip before shaking his head, no. He was better than this, and there was still time to find something to gift her. If he didn't find anything at home, then he could always find something at the opera hall. The wealthier crowd always left valuable items lying around, openly forsaking them to theft. Absinthe couldn't recall a night at the opera that he didn't see some diamond encrusted item laying around as the owner left, never bothering to return for it. If all else failed he would resort to such measures. Anything was better than an angry Wednesday. He shuddered at the thought, and his breath hitched as he heard a knock on the door.

"Absinthe?" Think of the dark ones, and you shall behold their glory.

"Yes, Wednesday?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Alright, thank you." He held his breath as he listened to her footsteps fade out into the distance. Judging from her voice, it seemed she didn't suspect anything... yet. He eased up from his spot, and readied himself for dinner, setting out an outfit for the night.

Looking over his choices, he nodded to himself before he began his trek down to the kitchen.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The kitchen was a mess. Black lacy decorations hung low around the rooms. There seemed to be a few extra spider webs hanging from the upper corners, and the table was covered in cakes and vats full of dark green bubbling liquids; Grandmama's signature celebratory broods. Pugsley was perched next to Wednesday, and both of them were smoking a few of father's cigars. Morticia was adding the finishing touches to the bat wing cookies, and Gomez was sneaking a few bites of the finished ones. Grandmama eyed him with her wooden spoon in hand, smacking his hand away a few times.

Absinthe smiled weakly before he began to make his way to the table and sit down next to his sister. Wednesday held a rather sharp puntilla kitchen knife in her hand that caused him to nervously swallow a bit.

"Getting ready to cut your cake?"

"Or carve out your heart."

He raised an eyebrow and tried to look impassive at her comment. He shrugged, and piled a few foods onto his plate before getting himself a bowl of mystery brood. Wednesday's stare was unwavering and intense, as if she was mentally eviscerating him.

He gulped before he looked around, and he caught sight of the counter. Six presents lay there all wrapped up. One from each member of the household... minus one.

 _'Oh... that explains it.'_

Absinthe rubbed his neck before he shot an apologetic glance to Wednesday. Everyone got presents on their birthday, Everyone. Last year he had forgotten to get Wednesday present and she forgave him. He in turn, had promised that he would get her the best present he could find next year. It seemed he was on the verge of breaking that promise, but as his father always said, an Addams must never break their promises.

"Alright everyone, we have at least twenty-five minutes before we need to head to the opera house. Dig in!"

And just like that, Pugsley began to resemble some sort of wild animal, rabid and hungering for meat after years of starvation. Wednesday proceeded to chop her food up into tiny little pieces; her eyes never straying from Absinthe's face.

Absinthe of course, ignored her as best he could, and began to pick at his food bit by bit. He mostly drank Grandmama's brood until he was full, which didn't take very long. He was eager to just get out of the room for now, and head to the opera house to see if he could hunt down a worthy gift.

"I'm finished!" He announced before he took his dishes to the sink, and sprinted off to his room to get dressed. Once he was done, he ran downstairs to where his family was waiting by the floo. Pugsley had yet to arrive, and Wednesday was making her way down the stairs only moments after him. It was an awkward five minutes after that, when Pugsley barreled down the stairs, and they set off through the floo.

The opera house was a rather distinct and high-class place, which was located in a heavily warded area. Only well known or wealthy purebloods, muggles bound by magic oaths, and famous performing arts specialists were allowed in the walls. The House of Diedre it was called. Well known plays, musicals, and operas were performed here in front of hundreds, no thousands of people every week. Simply entering these halls was something to be honored by.

Gomez led his family through the luxurious halls, and steered them in the direction of the first class balcony seating. He was talking about the musical they would be watching. It was apparently some sort of new theme. "Steampunk" they called it. It seemed to be about some sort of industrial alternative world, where things revolved around gears and such. The play itself was far more interesting. It was called, "The Dolls of New Albion." According to what he had heard, it seemed that it followed a family through four generations of pain and sufferings, until eventually you viewed the family's ultimate demise. It was an exciting concept, Absinthe could only hope he would live to see the whole thing.

As they got into their seats the curtains began to rise, and the narrator began to speak about the town that the play was set in. The moment the narrator began to speak, cold chills went down Absinthe's back, and he felt the familiar prick of a knife against his back.

This was going to be a long night...

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

It was during the last intermission that Absinthe went to escape from his sister's piercing glares, and sharp stabs. He excused himself by telling Gomez that he needed to run to the bathroom. The halls were somewhat barren, but he could still spot a few small groups lingering by the refreshment station.

He stood there for a moment before he spotted something shiny hanging from a man's waist. Absinthe moved closer, and tilted his head curiously. The shiny object in question was a dagger with a golden dragon hilt. The weapon was embedded with emeralds and rubies. It was for lack of a better word, perfect. The dark haired child went up to the man with the dagger, and tugged on the man's sleeve while mustering up the most innocent look that he could. Which oddly enough, made him look like some sort of demonic cherub waiting to suck out a soul.

The man turned with an annoyed look on his face before he looked down. Then he gave Absinthe a look similar to how a noble would look at a street rat.

"Yes, child?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your dagger?"

The man huffed before looking down at him, sneering in distaste. "I highly doubt someone dressed like yourself could comprehend anything I could say about my dagger." The man was obviously brushing him off as the child of one of the stage hands or hired help.

Absinthe blinked before a venomous look entered his eyes. The man was practically calling him stupid, and what about his clothes? They were brand new, from the same seamstress Gomez got his suits! He growled before he stalked off to the corner, resigning himself to watch the man like a hawk from the shadows until the crowds poured in. He was going to offer the man a price for the item, but then he was blatantly insulted.

After about twenty minutes he began to fall asleep, when he heard the doors from the main room opening all at once. Then the people began to pour in, and the hall was filled with voices echoing off the walls. Absinthe rose from his seat, and began to scope out the lobby in an attempt to find the man once more.

As the small boy moved around the lobby, he caught sight of the dagger in all it's glory. It was being swept away behind a large crowd. 'This couldn't be any more perfect.' He smirked before he made his way over to the crowd, and eased his way inside of it. It seemed his target was now standing still near the wall, and was in the middle of a heated conversation. At least, that's what it looked like from where he was.

Absinthe blinked owlishly before he began to maneuver himself over to the man's location. Most of the people in the crowd seemed to be heading in the opposite direction of where he was going. Maneuvering became difficult for him, and he kept bumping into people. His eyebrow twitched as he managed to bump into someone else, and he looked up to see a man with long blonde hair and pale skin. Next to him was an almost miniature version of the man that seemed to be falling asleep.

"Are you lost, child?" The man had a British accent, and sounded oddly like one of his father's many business partners.

Absinthe merely shook his head before pointing over to the wall to silently indicate where he was going. The man glanced in that direction before nodding, and motioning for Absinthe to follow him. The dark haired child could only watch in wonder as the crowd began to part like a river and let the man through. When they got close enough to where Absinthe could sneak up and get the dagger, he smiled and tugged on the man's wrist to stop him.

"This is close enough. Thank you very much Sir!" He said loudly in an effort to be heard over the sea of voices. The man nodded before Absinthe let go, and began to walk away. The little boy at his side glanced back at Absinthe, and sleepily waved a goodbye. A small smile tugged at his lips, and Absinthe waved back before turning around and making his way to the prize.

The man was indeed arguing with someone else, and in a different language. He sounded furious. The men arguing with him seemed just as angry, but they seemed to be keeping level headed. Their faces were dark red, and it seemed as if steam would explode from their ears at any moment. Absinthe pulled out his small hidden dagger that he usually kept sheathed in his necklace, and he walked behind the man, calmly moving with the crowd. When he reached his target, his wrist flicked out at breakneck speed, and he sliced through the cloth keeping the dagger held to the man's waist. He quickly grabbed the dagger, and moved off into the crowd.

Once he reached far enough away, he began slipping his way out of the crowd. He sighed while tucking the dagger away in his pocket, then he spotted his family standing by the entrance. A wily grin form on his face and he practically skipped over to them before stopping right in front of Wednesday. His sister seemed to blankly look forward as if she hadn't even noticed his presence. He feigned a pout before he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the dagger, holding it out to her.

"Happy birthday Wednesday!"

She eyed the dagger suspiciously before reaching out a hand and taking it. Testing the weight and unsheathing it, she nodded in approval. "Oh? It seems you remembered after all. I suppose we'll have to postpone the funeral yet again." A relieved sigh escaped his lips, and the family began to make their way out of the opera house. As he was about to get into the car, a noise caught his attention. Off in the distance, a loud bellowing scream could be heard.

"WHERE IS MY DAGGER?!"

Absinthe smiled before climbing in, and shutting the door behind him.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The attic, a realm of the forgotten; where old relics, broken toys, and faded books lie. A final resting place for the items passed from the older generations. In the eyes of a child, though, it was nothing short of a place full of treasure.

Absinthe hummed one of the songs he had heard at the opera a few weeks before, and he picked through one of the old chests by the mirror. Thing was helping him search through a few of the items as well, and occasionally he would scamper over to point something interesting out. So far they had found a few of Aunt Ophelia's items from when she was young, and a few of his mother's old perfumes and clothes.

That's when he saw it. A small black dress with beautiful black lace, and a small black pair of flats with crow skulls sewn into them. No doubt Grandmama Frump's handy work, he pulled the items out, and he shook the dress to rid it of some of the dirt and dust. It was gorgeous, probably one of Morticia's dresses from when she was younger.

He walked over to the mirror, and held the dress out in front of him before he contemplated the sizing. _'It seems about the right size, I think.'_ He smiled before he mentally debated if he should try it on.'Well... just once shouldn't hurt, and nobody will know but Thing.' Getting into it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be though, he nearly tripped a few times before he decided that perhaps putting it on over his head would be the best choice.

Once it was on he pulled his hair out from beneath the fabrics hold, and he looked around for something to put in his hair. Searching around a bit more in the chest, he found a black bow with an emerald in the center in the shape of a cat's head. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and stuck the bow messily in it before turning to the shoes, and slipped his feet into them.

He practically hopped back over to the mirror and spun around a few times to get a good look. He looked like a miniature version of his mother. Just a bit... dare he say... livelier. He moved a bit closer to the mirror, and he pinched his cheek before a pout settled on his face. _'why can't I be as pale as mother is?'_ He huffed and looked down at Thing. "What do you think?" Thing gave a thumbs up, and a giggle escaped the boy's lips before he turned back to the mirror, and inspected himself once more. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and he paled.

"Oh Gomez, it's as if I'm looking in a mirror, or perhaps a picture from when I was young."

"The resemblance is uncanny."

"M-mother, Father!" he gaped before he looked at the ground in shame. He bit his lip, and waited for them to begin berating him for his choices.

Morticia noticed immediately, and nudged her husband with her elbow. He blinked, and looked to her before taking note of her look. He then looked to his son who was staring at the floor somewhat nervously.

"What's wrong Absinthe?"

The small child looked up, and glanced at them.

"Aren't I in trouble? It's weird for a boy to dress in girls clothing isn't it?"

 _'Ah, so that's the problem.'_ Gomez smiled before he let out a hearty laugh. "Weird? Dear Absinthe, weird is the very base constitution of an Addams! Besides, Uncle Misery loved wearing dresses!"

Morticia nodded in agreement before she moved over to him, and wiped a stray strand of hair out of his face. "Besides darling, nothing you could ever do would make us feel ashamed of you, nothing." She smiled at him before she moved her arms and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Even if I dyed my hair blonde, and drew freckles on my face?"

"Well... almost nothing."

The rest of the day was spent with Morticia taking Absinthe and Wednesday out to all of the horrifically dark clothing stores that Raven's Way had to offer. It was as if nothing had changed. True to their words, his parents weren't treating him any different, except for the fact that Morticia wished to schedule shopping trips more often.

"Absinthe Darling would you like to share a few of your sister's classes on grace and how to be a proper lady? You never know when such things could come in handy, especially if you wish to hunt a target folder of the fairer sex."

"Of course!"

* * *

§~A/N~ §

A bit short but I hope it's well received!

You should see the next chapter in a few hours, or maybe a few minutes, but anyway, It'll totally make up for this chapter. I promise!


	4. Chapter IV: Meet the muggleborn

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him, and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Gore, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas. I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N: As promised, the next chapter! Yayyyy! Hah, sleep deprivation sucks anyway.~ Here's something nice to make up for the last chapter. ^^

We get to delve more into Addams family ideals and opinions, as well as discover Morticia's hobby of studying muggles.

This chapter may seem a bit lighter than the other ones, but don't worry. It'll go back soon enough. ~

 _'thinking'_

 **"spell casting"**

"Normal talking"

 _§ sssslyther slyther snakey talk §_

* * *

Chapter IV

"I would like your attention."

Absinthe peeked up, placing his quill down and resting his hand. Headmistress Follvia was in the doorway with a piece of parchment in her hands. A rarity considering she never leaves her office. The headmistress of Bridget Bishop's Academy of Magic was an intimidating woman who stood at the very least, six foot five inches. Her dark brown hair riddled with gray, was always in a tight bun. Her dark robes billowed around her, and one could always spot a short black cane strapped to her side, always at the ready to punish those more in favor of disobedience.

Absinthe could feel a few stares on his back. The last time the headmistress came into the class was a month ago. She made an example of him after he spelled her skin lime green, and made her voice similar to a croaking frog during a meal break. It had been a wonderfully painful experience. He could still remember the look of horror on her face when the nine-year-old decided to imitate his mother's moans. It took all he had to keep from bursting into a giggle fit, but never again did she threaten him with whippings or can strikes. One would think he had scarred her.

Miss Annalise, the joyful little red headed teacher's assistant bowed to her, and Mr. Svenning moved from the podium in front the class to allow the headmistress to speak. Follvia glided across the floor, and made her way to the podium before clearing her throat and placing her parchment down.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have graced you with my presence. Let me assure you, I am not here to punish anyone... yet."

A chorus of relieved sighs were released around the room, and the teachers in the corner visibly relaxed.

"I am here to announce that starting today, this class will be receiving a new member due to certain... situations that cannot be ignored." Her voice was full of loathing, and her distaste could practically be felt circulating in the air.

She turned to the door and motioned her hand.

"Get in here boy."

A few moments later, a young boy began to shuffle into the classroom. He had short and very messy dark hair, and vibrant silvery blue eyes. He had scrapes and minor cuts on his arms, and he wore some odd-looking clothes. _'Muggle fashion?'_ Absinthe's eyes raked over the boy, taking in his appearance. _'A muggleborn? In this school? This is like throwing a newborn into a tank full of sharks, what an interesting maneuver.'_

Follvia Cleared her throat once more before pointing to the boy.

"This child is Jakob Iverson. Before you ask, yes he is a muggleborn, and no he will not be removed from this academy under any circumstances. The high council has ordered he stay here until further notice."

Sounds of protest rang out in the room, but at hearing the explanation they went silent. The council was the highest voice of authority within the Americas. They passed the laws based on the votes of the representatives, similar to how the muggle government worked. Gomez's father, Ronove Addams, was a council member, and had been trying for years to convince Gomez to take up his mantle. However, Gomez refused to do so, over and over again. Gomez loved politics, but the council's way of doing things supposedly bored him, and apparently there weren't enough shady individuals in the group for him to take interest yet.

If the council ordered something, that was it. There was no arguing.

Follvia nodded. It seemed that everyone understood her. Her eyes found Absinthe's, and a smirk graced her lips before she turned to Jakob. A mischievous gleam shone in Follvia's eyes, and she spoke.

"Addams, stand."

Absinthe did as he was told, allowing some of his reluctance to show. Which caused Follvia to narrow her eyes, and her smirk became a sneer.

"From now on you shall be Iverson's partner, and help teach him the lessons he's missed out on in the three years he was absent. I will write to your parents and inform them of this. Perhaps we can even schedule some days where he may come over to your home. I'm sure your mother would be delighted."

Absinthe bit his tongue, and he nodded. Of course his mother wouldn't mind, but she would certainly dislike the fact that it was Follvia who was ordering it. Ever since he had begun wearing girl's clothing, the headmistress took every chance she found to berate and punish him by finding backward punishments, or just giving him extra work. Needless to say, it had gotten his mother's attention and awakened her ire.

His mother wasn't undignified enough to kill her for it though. No, Morticia was like a viper lying in wait. The moment Follvia crossed the line, that would be it, and oh did the headmistress know it. They were playing a dangerous game of rat vs snake. A game which while reluctant, Follvia unfortunately seemed good at. This caused a lot of extra work for Absinthe who was caught in the middle. He didn't mind all the school work, but he did have things he'd rather do, and the work was cutting into his sparring time with Wednesday.

The dark haired wizard merely gave her an impassive stare before curtseying to Jakob, smiling a bit when the boy seemed to get flustered. Follvia puffed up like and angry bird before she began to make her leave. Jakob made his way over to Absinthe, and sat down. Absinthe was sure that the boy must have been scared, he could even feel the looks of disgust and hate pointed in their direction.

Miss Annalise and Mr. Svenning were talking in hushed voices, and taking weary glances at the class. They didn't seem to know what to do in this situation. Absinthe sighed before he smiled, and started up a conversation.

"Jakob, was it?"

The boy nodded and gave a small smile.

"My name is Absinthe, Absinthe Addams."

Jakob blinked for a moment before holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Absinthe."

Absinthe shook his hand before he rested his chin against his hand and sighed as the whispering began. Jakob gulped a few times before he started squirming in his seat. He could make out a few of the words, none of them were nice. Though one of the girls behind him gave the impression that she was sympathizing with him.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me and whispering?"

"Because you're a mud-blood."

He didn't even bother to sweeten it up. The sooner that Jakob understood the situation, the better. He would be hearing the name constantly while he was here, so Absinthe might as well get him immune to it faster. He honestly couldn't understand why some people took extreme offense to it. It was just a title, a silly name. Such things don't define who you are, so why not just prove to them that you were more than that? It was ridiculous.

"I'm a what?"

"A mud-blood Jakob. Your parents weren't magical nor were your grandparents. There is no direct relation for you to the magical community. Your magic just appeared. Due to this, you are labeled as a Mud-blood. Filthy due to the fact that you came from muggles. Most magical families get their magic through their bloodline, never tainting it with muggle blood. We're called purebloods.

The boy looked confused, as if he wasn't really grasping the concept. Absinthe sighed before pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Absinthe had never had a more stressful recess in his life. The class was five minutes into recess, and everyone was outside in the willow gardens. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and flowers were blooming. Absinthe sat beneath a willow tree, his black lace parasol open and casting a restful shadow over him. His dark blue and gray girl's uniform was fluttering slightly with the wind, and Jakob sat beside him staring in awe of the gardens.

The gardens were about five minutes away by foot through the forest. They were in a clearing, deep in the forest. Down a stairway, the garden was covered with flowered arches above them. Different colored flowers and vines hung from them, forming a gorgeous canopy. The garden was split into five sections, and surrounded a small lake. Fountains littered the gardens, and butterflies lived here practically year round in bliss. Flowers of all different colors and types bloomed, and vine-covered trees were scattered about the area. Most of the trees were willows, thus the name.

Absinthe hated every inch of the place, but even he could admit that no matter where you were in the gardens, you could easily feel an intense surge of isolation. Even if the entire school population was out here, the gardens were big enough that you could stand and feel alone no matter where you were in them. The best part about the gardens would have to be the faeries that roamed around casting hexes, and ruining the peace. Unicorns were also constant guests in the gardens. Not paying any heed to the children around them, they frolicked in the sunlight, and enjoyed their freedom. All students of the academy were told to mind their behavior, and treat the creatures of the garden with respect lest they end up like Amelia Brinkerhoff. Amelia was a stupid girl who decided it would be fun to throw things at the unicorn. Of course, it stopped being as fun when her intestines began spilling out after she got impaled by an irate unicorn.

Another gentle blow of the wind carried the ecstatic voices of the many students from other classes who were approaching the gardens. Absinthe could practically feel the rumor mill circulating through the school. News got around fast, and he knew it was only a matter of time before things began to escalate. However, a laugh interrupted his thoughts. He peeked from under his parasol and smiled when he saw Jakob toying with a small corn snake that seemed to be attempting to wrap its mouth around the boys thumb. Unfortunately, the snakes maw was nowhere near big enough to swallow him.

Jakob had a large grin on his face and patted the snake's head with his pinkie. "Nice try little guy, but I don't think you're going to be victorious." The snake recoiled and look at him as if offended.

 _§ How dare you human! I shall devour you!§_

Absinthe covered his mouth with his hand, fighting the urge to let out an unladylike snort. Jakob looked up at the movement and he held up the hand with the snake. "I think this little guy was looking for a playmate." Absinthe laughed softly, and the Snake began hissing curses and derogatory words.

 _§Filthy humans! Put me down this instant!§_

Absinthe raised an eye, and moved a bit closer to the snake so that they were eye to eye.

 _§ I take offense little one. I am not Filthy. The one holding you may be, but I certainly am not.§_

The little snake stopped trying to bite off the boys finger, and he just stared at Absinthe for a moment in silence. The snake must have been a hatchling, it was certainly small enough.

 _§A speaker?§_

 _§Obviously. It's nice to meet you little one.§_

"Um... Absinthe? You're making really weird noises."

Jakob interrupted, and he looked highly disturbed. He was not expecting the Addams child to break out into a series of hisses. Absinthe looked at him, and tilted his head to speak. Before he could reply, a third voice got their attention.

"Hey Addams!"

A group of students obviously from Professor Percival's class, if the knight's sword etched into their uniforms was any hint. Percival's class was known to be the best in the academy, and absolutely adored making themselves feel important. A pity really, as they were stealing fame from the gloriously depressing wallflowers in Madame Moriah's class. The ringleader of the group was a rather tall blonde boy with crystal blue eyes, and a nose that could put a proboscis monkey to shame. If Absinthe could remember properly he was sure that his name was...

"D'eclaire?"

The boy gave a haughty nod of approval knowing that the dark haired wizard knew who he was. In the distance Absinthe spotted a black and red lace parasol much like his own approaching. He hid a smirk before he turned back to D'eclaire who seemed to be readying himself for speech.

"What are you planning to do to fix our little problem?"

"I was unaware there was a problem at all. Pray tell, what is the issue?"

The boy's face got red, and he pointed wildly at Jakob with an expression full of disgust. Jakob glared back at him with a similar expression and sneered.

"That is our problem! That thing sitting there next to you. What do you plan on doing about it, since it was placed under your care?!"

Absinthe clicked his tongue before sighing and running a hand through his nearly hip-length black hair2:and hummed softly before looking up at D'eclaire with a bone chilling glare. The boy took a step back, and cleared his throat in an attempt to reel in his anger. Everyone in the academy knew better than to anger one of the siblings. He needed to keep himself in check.

"Look Addams, I'm not here to argue with you. It's the simple fact that, that thing will be staying with us for a while. We're just concerned that you may not know how to properly handle it. I mean they aren't normal. Magic is passed through the blood. It's how we remain pure. Yet they, the mud-bloods, have it! What if-"

The long haired crossdresser stood, and set down his parasol. He looked down at his nails nonchalantly, and then began to speak.

"First of all D'eclaire, I would like to remind you that he is not an it. It in fact, has a gender, which is of the male variety. Adress him properly. Secondly, don't you dare presume that I don't know how to handle anything; because I do in fact, have an idea of what to do. Thirdly, I would like to remind you that muggle-borns are not contagious, so there is no need for you to act as if he is. This boy is like everyone else here. It matters not who his parents are. All that matters is the magical ability that he can present to our world."

D'eclaire opened his mouth to complain, but an ice cold hand stopped him dead in his tracks. He slowly began to turn his head, and a sharp stabbing pain went up his spine. A girl, only slightly taller than Absinthe stood there with long twin braids resting against her dark blue robes and uniform. Her eyes were somewhat reminiscent of an abyss; dark, empty, and bottomless. A feeling of hollow fear possessed him, and he could barely contain a shriek.

"W-w-wednesday! I apologize. I didn't see you leave the classroom after us."

"Do you have any business with Absinthe, or are you just here to waste oxygen?"

D'eclaire seemed to leap back and shake his head before he motioned for his lackeys to follow him, and they ran off. It was unmistakable, though D'eclaire may be the hotshot of Percival's class, Wednesday was in charge of it entirely. Jakob seemed thoroughly confused, and got up before rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Absinthe, you had to stand up for me..."

"I wasn't standing up for you. I was simply doing as I was told. Who knows what Follvia would do to me if she found out something happened while you were under my care. Besides, I always take care of my toys until they break."

Another confused expression overcame the boys face at being called a toy. _'What did he mean by break...?'_ He shrugged it off, and watched as a few pixies began chasing a group of girls in the distance with a curious look on his face. Wednesday examined the boy as he did so, and sniffed before wrinkling her nose "He smells of culture and hypocrisy."

"I'm aware. We'll have plenty of time to fix that though. Follvia is arranging for him to spend time at the manor to learn of our world."

"Mother must be delighted, though I get the feeling he'll be spending a lot of time with father."

"As do I."

Jakob sat down and yelped when he felt something slither in his pocket. The snake! He had forgotten about it. He had stuck it in his pocket when D'eclaire showed up in case the boy had wanted to fight him, though he was feeling pretty bad about having a girl stand up for him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the angrily hissing snake before setting it down on a mossy rock. The snake struck at him before it began to slither off the rock, and into the safety of the tall grass.

Absinthe sighed loudly before he pinched he bridge of his nose. He was starting to get curious about the muggle-borns. He knew that his mother had been looking into the matter for some time now, and that she had a pretty decent theory. He just hadn't really listened to it because he didn't have any interest, but now... 'Just where did they come from? Did magic just decide to spit out random gifts to certain children, or is there actually a reason?'

Wednesday watched her brother's clouded expression, and her mouth twitched before she grabbed one of the throwing knives she kept in her robe. With swift precision, she flung it at Absinthe's head. He didn't even bat an eye, and shut his parasol before swatting it at the knife. A dull thunk rang out, and Absinthe gasped in horror. He saw that the knife had ripped through the lace, and become embedded in the wood.

"You owe me a parasol!"

"You have twenty of them!"

"Nineteen now. Give me one of yours."

"You'll have to kill me first."

"Easily done."

Jakob sat on the rock, and watched the siblings bicker in confusion. The only thing he truly understood from that little show, was that these girls were dangerous. He couldn't help but feel as if he had been signed over to the devil. Though... perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad. They were really cute devils.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

When the children returned home from school, Absinthe practically sprinted through the house in search of his mother. He wandered around the house for maybe five minutes while dodging Wednesday's knives before he found her. She was in one of the many guest rooms, fixing up the decor. Absinthe looked around the room, and took note that there was a ripped up letter on the desk next to her.

"Mother?"

She turned to him with a soft smile, and greeted him while setting the newly sharpened rapier back into the display rack. "Hello Raven! I didn't see you come in. How was school?"

"It was fine mother! I see you received the letter from the headmistress?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Though I must admit I am quite curious to meet this muggle-born. He would be a wonderful test subject for confirming my theory."

"Speaking of your theory, could you explain it to me again?"

A surprised look seeped onto Morticia's face, and she smiled. It was the first time any of her children had truly showed an interest in the unusual subject. Even grandmama avoided the topic whenever it came up. Of course, the Addamses had nothing against muggles. On the contrary, they were quite interested in them and their technology. Their home was full of it. The topic just tended to be a sensitive subject for most, so they left it alone.

"Well..." Morticia sat down next to her son, and cleared her throat. "Do you really wish to know? This could take a while."

Absinthe nodded, and Morticia began to speak.

"Well... I'm sure you remember Grandmama's lesson on squibs, and the other families process of cleansing correct? The process is where squibs born to magical families are sent away, and purged from the family tree. This process has existed for hundreds maybe thousands of years."

"But... what do squibs have to do with muggle-borns?" Absinthe inquired.

"Well let me ask you this. What is the definition of a squib?"

"A person born to a wizarding family that has little to no magic, right?"

"Not exactly. My studies have shown that to be untrue. Squibs DO have magic, they just cannot access it."

Absinthe furrowed his brows, and looked at his mother in confusion. "Can't access their magic? But if they don't access it, then how do they survive?"

Morticia smiled. "Because if they did access it, they would die."

"But how?"

"Patience little Raven. There have been some cases of wizards in the past who's core grew too big for them to handle. In such cases their core may reach out to others, and attach to them in hopes of channeling the excess energy. But what if someone was born with too much, and couldn't find a suitable enough person to latch on to? What do you think would happen?"

Absinthe was confused. In such cases wouldn't death be the obvious answer? But they were talking about the squibs so... oh. _'Oh... that's obvious.'_

"Their magic would protect them by cutting itself off?"

"Yes." Pride gleamed in Morticia's eyes as she watched her son catch on to her meaning.

"What would happen then?"

"You are just as aware as I am of how magic is carried through the blood. In muggle studies, there exists something called an atavism. An atavism is basically your genes tendency to revert to ancestral type. Essentially traits reappearing which had been lost many generations before. I've come to believe the same can be said for magical cores. Those squibs that were recklessly thrown away all that time ago... Bits and pieces of their magic and their cores passed along through their blood until it found a wizard or witch suitable enough to gain access to them. The magic would have had plenty of time to grow stronger and evolve accordingly through the different generations."

"So... you're saying that every muggleborn is really a pureblood somehow? Thank you for explaining it to me mother!" Absinthe hopped down from the bed and hugged his mother before he ran out of the room. He couldn't wait to explain it to Wednesday. She loved stunning her teachers with these sort of ideas. Then maybe she would agree to give him a new parasol!

"Well... I suppose that's one way to look at it." Morticia stood up, and walked over to the window to watch as Absinthe ran out to the graveyard where Pugsley's explosions were going off. A fang filled smiled tugged at her lips as she saw Wednesday lunge at her youngest with a battle axe. Her children were always so playful when the sun started to go down. Absinthe seemed particularly excited.

"Perhaps Gomez is right. Maybe I should publish my idea's. Someone is bound to take an interest in them..." She sighed before closing the curtains. Another explosion went off in the distance, and her lips curled. It was always good to have her children home.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The next day at school was a satisfying one. After gaining his mother's knowledge about the muggle-borns and their history. D'eclaire and his goons had shown up once again to cause trouble, but they got their asses intellectually handed to them by Absinthe, and hexed by Wednesday. Jakob had been attacked in the hallway after though, and Absinthe had to take care of the troublemakers again. By the end of the day Jakob found himself extremely frustrated at the fact that a girl was fighting his battles, and he hadn't done a thing. That, and he found himself highly attached to the dark haired "girl".

Currently, the aforementioned Addams child was walking in front of Jakob as they were headed to the floo station to go to Absinthe's home. Wednesday and Pugsley went on ahead to get their toys ready. Both were a bit too excited to have a guest over. Absinthe was worried that they might kill him. Jakob gulped before he reassured himself. Now would be as good a time as any to make his confession.

"Hey... Absinthe?"

Absinthe stopped short going down the steps, and turned around with a questioning gaze. The sunlight peeked through the clouds, and seemed to illuminate the dark wizard's form. Jakob gasped softly as he looked at him. Long midnight black hair cradled around a gentle and delicate face, pale skin rivaling that of the snow; Absinthe looked like a fallen angel, no doubt about it. Jakob gulped, swallowing his nerves he took a big breath, and he yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"ABSINTHE ADDAMS, I SWEAR FROM THIS DAY ON I'M GOING TO WORK HARD AND BECOME A MAN! WHEN I'M OLDER I PROMISE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY WIFE!"

Absinthe never truly gaped before that moment. He didn't know whether to be flattered, or horrified, but at the moment he was definitely a mix of both. On top of the landing, Mr. Svenning had a look, as if he was either going to throw up or laugh. Miss Annalise had her lips pursed, but there was a telltale sign of a smile gracing her lips.

"Merlin's beard..."

Mr. Svenning nodded his head slowly at her words. "I'm gonna tell him."

Miss Annalise smacked him in the arm. "Don't you dare."

Absinthe having recovered from the momentary shock, covered his mouth with his hand, and opened his parasol. This new toy seemed to be more interesting than he had thought. Perhaps this one would live after all. He started to walk away, and Jakob blinked before jumping after him.

"H-hey, wait up!

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

It had been an absolutely devastating morning. The sky was dark and riddled with clouds, and the sound of thunder clapped in the distance. There was not a single sign of the sun, and the birds were silent. It was perfect. The family was currently seated around the fireplace, listening to one of Grandmama Frumps old stories. Wednesday and Absinthe sat together, listening intently while Pugsley seemed to be staring off into space. Morticia and Gomez were half listening to the story, and the other half of their attention was on their oldest.

It was at that moment that a bird barreled through the open window, and slammed into one of the vases on one of the side tables, before it fell to the ground taking the vase with it.

"Oh dear." Morticia commented before getting up to check on it. The poor thing lay on the ground, twitching in pain. It's feathers were a mix of ash white and soot black, with red seeping through the feathers. In it's talons it clutched a letter with a black and gold seal.

"Oh my. It's a Corvus cornix, a hooded crow!"

Gomez arose from his seat, and walked over to his wife to inspect it. A proud smile graced his lips as Morticia put the bird out of its misery, mumbling about how it would be a wonderful snack for Cleopatra. Wednesday glided across the floor just as her mother taught her, and she stared at the letter, her brows furrowed.

"Father, isn't that a wizarding school letter?"

"It sure is!" Gomez picked it up and opened it with a grin.

"Pugsley, come here and look at this! It's your first wizarding school letter!"

Pugsley didn't move from his spot. The only inkling that he had heard them was the soft muttering of the word, "Awesome." Grandmama dropped her goblet, and rushed over to her grandson before examining his face roughly for any sign of freckles.

"He doesn't seem to be ill, but he has a little bit of color. I'll go warm up some henbane. It should fix him right up."

Absinthe finally got up from his spot before taking a place next to his sister, and whispering to her. "You think this has anything to do with Umbridge?" Delphine Umbridge was one of the older girls who had graduated from the academy. She and the other students from her year, were volunteering to help children study for their end of year exams.

It wasn't all bad, but Delphine was a bright pink monster who adored all things pastel. It was a nightmare. A blinding nightmare. She also had a ridiculous habit of showing off her disgustingly pink robes and clothes that she got from her aunt in Britain. Most of the gifts were worse than what the girl usually wore.

Around the third day of her being in the academy, Pugsley started acting weird. He would trail after her, let her put her pink torture devices on him, and he would help carry her things. He was acting like a mindless drone, more so than usual. He didn't even react when Wednesday took his dynamite. That never would have happened before!

Wednesday stared at Pugsley for a moment before she replied. "It's highly likely someone slipped him a love potion." She recalled the day Pugsley began acting weird. If her recollection was correct, it began halfway through lunch. It had been maybe the fifth, or sixth time he had decided to sit with the Palladorius brothers and the Torrim siblings. She remembered seeing him stop eating, and just begin to stare at the pink blob from across the room. One of the people at that table had done this, and when she found out who, there would be no stopping the pain they would receive.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Gary Torrim was not having a good morning, nor was his younger sister Ibbella. Phillip and Gregory Palladorius had been going on and on all morning about how their poorly brewed love potion was still working on the oldest Addams. They just wouldn't shut up about it. Not until the younger female Addams had caught them, the stupid loudmouths.

Gary would never forget the cold stony gaze in the girl's eyes. Nor would he forget the ruthless traps laid out in the halls, and passed on to the student body for free to use against him and his sister. Mostly against him though, seeing as he had a severe case of little sister complex.

"I just don't get it. Why are they torturing you two? You didn't slip Pugsley the potion did you?" Mary Conestella inquired from her place next to Ibbella.

"Because, we've known the entire time, and didn't bother to tell them. I can see their reasoning the more I think about it. I would kill someone if they did something like that to Ibbie. Besides, the Palladorius brats have it way worse."

"That's because you have a complex, and as for the Palladoriuses, of course they have it worse! It's their fault."

"Not true! Can't a man think of his adorable, sweet, innocent, and angelic looking little sister, and wish to protect and keep her honor."

"You're creepy..."

Little did they notice that perched above them were four figures. Absinthe and Wednesday being two of them. The other two were upperclassmen from their sister school, the Academy of Eleonora in France. The two of them looked at the Addams siblings for final confirmation.

"Are you sure this will work?" The shorter one questioned the two siblings quietly.

The taller one scoffed, and inspected the bottles they held in their hands before sniffing the air and sticking his tongue out with a nod.

"Don't be daft John. Of course, it will work. I helped brew the potions after all."

"Yeah, yeah of course. That obviously means it will work, right?" The sarcasm was absolutely palpable.

Absinthe smiled, and nudged his sister. They were ready. Wednesday motioned at the two silently before pointing over the railing. The taller boy gave an almost invisible smile at the other before whispering.

"Ready Watson?"

A jovial nod was the answer, and all four of them poured the contents into the room below them, making sure all of it landed in one big messy puddle. The scent of skunk mixed with elderberries permeated the area with a foul stench. The screams of the three students below could be heard all over the grounds, and Wednesday smiled in triumph. Revenge was now complete. Nobody messed with her brothers, except for her.

* * *

Extra short:

"Darling?" A soft voice called out from the other side of the door. Lucius looked up with a curious gaze before he got up from his seat, and made his way over to the door. Narcissa stood on the other side with a package in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to let you know that this arrived for you with a note. It's from Lord Addams. Something about his wife needing you to send this to a respectable publisher or paper."

Lucius winced at the hearing who it was from. Though he was a friend of sort with Gomez Addams, the man was just strange. The memory of their second meeting flashed through his mind. It had been many years ago, at a convention in Berlin. By the end of the convention, there had been thirty-two casualties, and half of the hall had burned to the ground. That was just Gomez and his fiendish brother. He hadn't even met the rest of the man's family.

Cautiously he peeked into the package and pulled out a book. It was about medium size, maybe around the size of a Hogwarts charms book. The title on it was "History of Muggleborns: Core Atavism." He raised a brow, and began flipping through the pages. He skimmed through a few passages before choking on content of the book was utterly preposterous. It was claiming the muggleborns to be the products of squibs.

But if... If what this book said was true... Everything was about to change. Especially once the Pureblood community got a hold of it. Lucius wrinkled up his face and sighed. Even if he didn't believe this...drivel, he would have it sent to the proper people anyway. He wasn't about to get on the bad side of the Addams after all.

"Cissa, send an owl to Rita Skeeter and firecall the owner of Mystical Tomes, Mortimer is his name."

The wizarding world was about to head through a drastic change, one caused by the work of an Addams.

"Merlin, help us..."

* * *

Extra short 2 :

"Atta boy Jakob. Fine aim!"

It had only been an hour or two since Jakob first arrived at the Addams home, and Gomez had already taken the boy as his pupil. They family sat in the graveyard together hunting the smaller birds that flew by. Jakob had quite the aim apparently, though a bit shaky. Pugsley also took to the boy and taught him a bit about explosives. Morticia smiled as she watched her husband and their newest addition, they just might make an Addams out of him yet.

§~A/N~ §

There are two references in this chapter, I shall grant a cookie to whomever figures them out . ^^

* * *

§~A/N~ §

Soooooo...yeahhhh x.x

Hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy and speed up the updates!


	5. Chapter V: The return of Fester

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him, and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Gore, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas. I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N: Gawd... I check over my stuff, and still end up with typo's. For those who were wondering why it takes me a while to upload: I'm getting ready to join the military, and am still attending college classes; so yeah, I'm always busy. That's why I said in the first chapters that uploads would be sporadic. Once I find a balance It'll get better. (That and I have trouble at the beginning of every chapter. I keep trying to find a perfect way to start off.)

Anyway, Happy Yule/Christmas/holidays in general. I hope everyone is had a nice time!

Thanks to Jhotenko for being my awesome beta! For those of you that don't know, he has also started a Harry potter/Addams Family crossover of his own, and I highly recommend it! It's called 'When Harry met Wednesday'.

I'm glad that so many people are taking an interest in this kind of crossover, and I sincerely hope that more people will begin writing them! When I first started writing this it was in the hope that it would inspire more people to do the same, so if you start your own please let me know! I'd absolutely love to read them! ^^

 **Warning:** Okay, so This will follow pretty closely to the movie so there's an extremely high chance of spoilers if you haven't seen it already. I hope I don't ruin it too badly though so hopefully we're good! ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)و ✧

Also I had a bit more gore in the last parts if you get squeamish, I'm sorry. T^T

Oh and the references in chapter four were as follows:

1\. Frozen - "I'm gonna tell him" "Don't you dare."

2\. Ib - Gary, Ib, and, Mary.

3\. Sherlock "Watson""John"

 _'thinking'_

 **"spell casting"**

"Normal talking"

 _§ sssslyther slyther snakey talk §_

* * *

Chapter V

Ah, twas the yuletide season. The sounds of joyful children filled the air all throughout town, and colorful red and green fireworks lit up the sky. Christmas trees littered the homes, and lights lit up the vicinity as carolers made their way to their next address. Their next home to visit was a bit far, but they had a responsibility to bring Christmas cheer and happiness to as many families as possible. It was a bit of a chilly night as they approached 0001 Cemetery lane, and the wind nipped at their reddened noses and flushed cheeks. The manor was dark and gloomy, definitely not full of the holiday spirit. A black wreath was hung on the front door almost ominously, which seemed to startle a few of them, and increased their paranoia. Not to mention the slamming gate at the bottom of the hill. Most of them were a split second from calling it quits.

"Hey, are you sure we should be here? The place looks haunted." Mary-Ann Smith, a sweet little housewife from the center of town, whispered to her fellow carolers quietly. The others near enough to her murmured in agreement. They had heard things about the family in this house, and none of them were good. After the explosions, and the attack on their children a few years ago, the rumors were easy to believe. A large hand landed firmly on her shoulder, and Mary-Ann turned to come face to face with the group organizer, Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson was a proud and dignified man who truly believed that singing songs full of holiday cheer could change any household, and turn it into a bright and cheery home for the seasons. With a stern glare at his group members, he cleared his throat.

"All the more reason we should be here then! We, the chosen members of St. Anastasia's grand choir, come out every year with a mission. A mission that we will never abandon! This mission is to travel the town singing songs of peace and love in the name of our lord, and yet you all wish to leave because of a slamming gate? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

The crowd silenced immediately, and bowed their heads in shame. They all knew how important it was to Mr. Johnson to sing at every home in the town. Last year, Mr. johnson had been told by his group members that the home on the hill was abandoned. When he found out, he suspended the members who lied to him from the choir for a total of six months, and vowed he would sing his heart out at the manor when the time came. He even sent a letter of apology to the Addams manor, and told them that they would not be forgotten this year. If only he'd known what a mistake that would be...

He sniffed in approval of their silence. Then he cleared his throat before raising his hands.

"Now, let us sing. We will begin with the medley. Josephine if you would be so kind to start us off."

Josephine nodded, and began singing. Pretty soon, the grounds were filled with a chorus of cheery and joyful voices.

If the carolers hadn't had their backs turned, they would have noticed the homes resident's cooking up a cauldron full of Alihotsy draught. Said draught was one that caused uncontrolled bouts of hysteria, perfect for the holiday season. Grandmama brewed one each yule season, and sent it to many of their family members. Absinthe stood on his toes next to Grandmama and tipped just a small amount of doxy essence from a vial into the caldron, to give it a long lasting effect. The youngest Addams wore a black lace dress with thundercloud gray ruffles, and his hair had been curled with a large black bow that had a cat's eye gently placed in the center. Wednesday lay with Pugsley on the right of the tower, watching the scene below, and Jakob sat on the other side of Pugsley, smoking one of Gomez's cigars.

Quickly, Absinthe skipped over to take a place in between his siblings to watch the chaos unfold. As if on cue, Grandmama cackled, and all eyes were on the crowd below them as the draught was poured out. The next few moments went by quickly as the singing was silenced momentarily, and then screams of insanity filled the air.

The children giggled at the sound, and Grandmama's cackles grew louder as she clapped her hands in glee. Morticia gave her husband a fanged smile, and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Cara mia, Listen to them. Such fine music to my ears!"

"C'est vrai, Je've jamais entendu de plus fabuleux choir."

"Ooooh, Tish that's french." Gomez grinned with a slight animalistic look in his eyes before he kissed his way up her arm and neck.

"Oh, Gomez... Shall we ready the hot iron rods?"

"Querida, you read my mind."

The two of them left before Grandmama motioned for the children to come to her.

"Alright you little imps, It's about time you all got to sleep. Jakob, are you staying here, or would you like to floo home?"

Jakob had grown in the six months where he had become an unofficial Addams. He was a bit taller, and his sun-kissed skin had paled only slightly. Grandmama thought his genes had cursed him to stay tanned forever. His silvery blue eyes practically glowed with magic after being exposed to the dark and chaotic magic deeply rooted within the manor. Morticia treated the boy as if he was one of her own, taking the time to explain many of the old ways, and he was an eager pupil. It was also astonishing that when she ran tests on his bloodline, she found that Jakob hailed from a long dead line of purebloods. Specifically, a not too distant cousin of Ivan the terrible in Russia during the 1500's. A pureblood woman named Vasilisa Vasilyevich. The line had long been thought dead, and Morticia had immediately taken him to Gringotts to see if he could possibly inherit the family name.

Most of the goblins were appalled that she would claim a muggleborn child to be the heir of such a distinguished family, and were close to denying her the chance. Luckily, Cousin Grogoch Sharpclaw was present. He quickly put a stop to it before performing an inheritance test and a blood test. Both turned out positive, and he was allowed to stake claim over the family name. Though the lordship would have to wait until he was of age, he was allowed to stay in the family's main house in Russia, instead of the dingy orphanage he'd lived in before.

Though he now had a home of his own, he preferred staying at the Addams manor instead. He was still not used to the house elves bending to his every need and desire.

"I think I'll stay here for the night if it's okay."

"Of course it is, you're practically an Addams! Now go and run along to your rooms, and if I see that any of you are still up and playing after... let's say half an hour, I'm hexing your windows to let in the sunlight!"

The children quickly ran down the stairs to their room, and Lurch picked up the cauldron to go and clean it out.

"Oh, thank you Lurch. You're always so helpful! How about I set up a nice pot of Grindylow egg soup for a snack?"

Lurch let out an ecstatic groan, and the two headed back into the manor for the night.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The following morning was a quiet one. The soft rumbling of distant thunder welcomed the dark and gloomy morning, and the miniature Addams manor clock began to ring. Thing, who had been resting peacefully in his bed, rose, and quickly scampered over to the clock to silence it. The dismembered hand stretched its fingers before it set off down the hallway towards the kitchen. The halls were barren, not a single living creature could be seen. Thing loved mornings like this, it felt like he was on an adventure. He whisked down another set of halls, and a red blur caught his attention. Skidding to a stop, the dismembered hand backtracked, and saw Gomez standing in the doorway of Fester's old room.

Thing scuttled over to him, and tugged on his pants. Gomez looked down, and sighed before a sad smile graced his lips.

"Just think of it Thing... for twenty-five years we've been trying to contact Fester from the great beyond, and for twenty-five years... nothing." Gomez looked down at the floor in contemplation, and let out another heavy sigh.

"I'm beginning to think my dear brother truly is lost." Thing watched Gomez sadly, and tugged on the man's pants leg once more before motioning down the hall. Gomez nodded solemnly before the two of them began heading down the hall towards his bedroom. Thing stopped short in front of the door before he began to head off in a different direction, knowing full well what was going to happen behind those doors. Gomez smiled at the hand before he went into the room to set about waking up his wife.

Morticia lay there like a dark and deadly angel, her skin pale as the dead, and cold as the spirit of winter itself. He caressed her cheek lovingly before he began to whisper to himself.

"Look at her. I would die for her... I would kill for her. Either way, what bliss."

Dark eyelashes began to flutter, and darkened eyes peered up at Gomez before a loving smile graced her lips. Gomez grinned. "Unhappy, darling?"

Morticia let out a small laugh, and she gave another smile. This time with a bit of fang. "Oh, yes... Yes, completely."

Gomez smiled before he took off his bright red fez, and sat down next to his wife. She raised a hand to caress his cheek and smiled.

"Gomez..." Sun had begun to peer through the windows and she gave a sharp inhale of breath before using her other hand to block the sun from her face. "Sun... Il me perce comme un poignard."

"Oh Tish, That's french."

"Oui."

"Cara mia."

He took her hand firmly in his own, and kissed her knuckles before he rose from the bed. He grabbed his sword, shutting the blinds with the tip of it. "En garde, monsieur Soleil!" The room gradually began to regain its darkness, and Morticia sat up and looked to him with her lips pursed.

"Gomez.."

"Querida?"

"Last night you were unhinged. You were like some desperate howling demon... You frightened me."

He began to make his way over to her, and she smirked playfully.

"Do it again."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

In the children's playroom, Absinthe was just finishing with the ropes tied around Pugsley while Wednesday was shoving an apple into his mouth. Pugsley was home for the next three weeks because of the holidays, and since he'd come back it had been nothing but non-stop torture from his younger siblings. The eleven-and-a-half-year-old couldn't believe how easily they had caught him. Both Wednesday and Absinthe's bloodlust seemed to have grown drastically since he'd left.

Wednesday's lips curled into a smile, and she grabbed her crossbow from the counter.

"My my... Brother dear, it seems you've gotten rusty being away at school for so long."

Absinthe nodded in agreement, as he sharpened his throwing knives to use on Pugsley when Wednesday got done firing her quarrels. "Honestly Pugs, your skills with a battle axe have never been worse. I'm ashamed at how easy you made it for us."

Pugsley was trying to speak it seemed, but all of it was for naught, as the only thing they could hear from him was unidentifiable mutterings. The eleven-year-old witch readied her quarrels and pointed her crossbow at the apple lodged in her older brother's mouth. Pugsley began to struggle against the ropes binding his movements, and his mumbles grew louder. Wednesday narrowed her eyes, and smirked.

"Don't be such a baby. I know what I'm doing."

Absinthe grinned, and twirled one of his knives before speaking up. "And if she does end up missing, you'll just go to the great beyond, and meet Great uncle Dearg-Dur just like you've always wanted."

Wednesday let out a soft laugh and loosed the quarrel. It pierced the apple, and Pugsley could just barely feel the tip against his tonsils. Absinthe huffed, and got up to pull the pierced apple out and replace it with a new one. Wednesday shrugged and set another quarrel into her crossbow.

"Such a shame... Perhaps I'll miss next time."

A loud groan caught the children's attention, and they turned to see Lurch in the doorway dressed in a light pink apron over his uniform. Wednesday put down her crossbow, and grabbed her school bag while Absinthe cut Pugsley free. The moment the aforementioned child was free, he rubbed his throat, which had a pleasant burn in it since the arrow nearly skewered him. Absinthe grabbed his black bag, and held it against his chest as he looked at his older brother in contemplation.

"Hey Pugsley, do you want to go to the academy, and see if you can't hang around in my class? I'm sure Ms. Annalise won't mind, and Jakob and I would love having someone else to torture and maim."

"Hm... Sure, it could be fun. Besides, you guys have the annual play to work on right?"

"Yeah, Wednesday and I are thinking about doing Hamlet for our part of the performance."

"Oh, that ought to be fun! Think the teachers would mind if I joined? Also... where is Jakob? I haven't seen him yet."

"I don't think so, but we'll ask Ms. Analise just in case. Jakob left his bags at home, and he needed to go get them, though I think it's too late for him to come back. It's getting late."

As the children continued talking, they walked down the many stairways of the manor, and headed towards the open study where the floo was installed. Lurch was leading the way, an armful of paper lunch bags in his hands. When they all got in front of the fireplace, Lurch began to hand them all their lunch bags. The children quickly set to putting their wriggling lunches safely in their bags to avoid damage from the floo. Lurch went over to retrieve the floo powder from it's hanging place above the coffin table and let each of the children get their handfuls ready.

"Thank you Lurch." Wednesday and Absinthe chorused before they both went through the floo. Pugsley sort of lagged behind for a moment trying to fix his bag. Lurch stood over him with raised brows before he bent down and fixed the child's bag for him.

"Thanks, Lurch!"

And like that, all the children were gone. Lurch stretch his neck a bit before he began to trudge his way to the conservatory. When he arrived in the large jungle-like room, he began to search for Morticia, to check his schedule. When he came to the small corner of the room filled with headless roses, he spotted Morticia adding more thorn-covered plants to her collection, and it seemed Gomez was just about to start playing chess with Thing.

He groaned loudly, and Morticia turned to him with a large smile."Oh, good morning Lurch. Have you already seen the children off to school?"

Her only answer was another groan, and she gave him an endearing smile, somehow understanding multiple words in it. "Thank you Lurch, it was very kind of you to make them Dugbod sandwiches, and fire crab pasta. It's a nice home-cooked meal, and does wonders for the complexion."

He gave her a kind smile, and another groan as if asking for his morning duties. Morticia set down another headless rose in one of her vases before she tapped a pale finger on her cheek.

"Well, Cleopatra hasn't been fed her meatballs yet, and I do believe Bruno is do for a brushing. Oh, and Kitty needs a bath."

Lurch bowed and dismissed himself, leaving Morticia to stare at his vanishing figure.

"Darling, is it me or has Lurch become quieter in the last few years?"

"Well querida, he's always been a shy and quiet soul."

"Yes, that is true. Maybe there's nothing to worry about. Though I must ask, are you feeling alright? There seems to be a bit more misery in your eyes when I look at you, and not the good kind."

Gomez was more focused in his game with Thing, and he sighed deeply when he heard Morticia's question. While turmoil was a wonderful state for the mind to be in, this was derived from twenty-five years of abandonment, and years of asking "why". Gomez looked to his wife with a strange faraway expression.

"It's a milestone Tish... This very night, our twenty-fifth seance. All those years gnawed by guilt, undone by woe, burning with uncertainty." He paused to examine the wizards chess board before he made a move, slamming his piece down with unnecessary force and the piece seemed to thrash about at wildly in fear. Morticia looked up at him with a slightly wide-eyed expression before a soft laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't torture yourself Gomez. That's my job."

"Oh, Tish..."

She set down her roses, and turned to him fully. "Imagine darling, if Fester really did come back. Half alive, barely human... A rotting shell of his former self."

Gomez looked to her with pleading eyes "Oh querida, don't tease..."

Thing sprang to life, and began tapping on the table furiously and pointing in the direction of the window. Morticia blinked owlishly before peering outside. "Oh look darling. Tully is here."

Gomez hopped out of his seat with an overjoyed and maniacal smile, hitting the table with his fist in the process.

"TULLY!"

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Tully groaned under his breath in annoyance as he followed his wife up to the Addams manor, only to get caught by that damned gate. Again. If there was one thing he absolutely hated about this place, it was the gate. Ever since he started working for the Addamses, the gate had taken to attacking him every single time he showed up. His wife glared at him in slight annoyance. She didn't seem to be completely happy with him again, and he couldn't really blame her. He had taken to simply ignoring her presence and yapping voice as of late. Not to mention he had gotten them into a considerable amount of debt due to his gambling and many loans. As it was now, the two of them would be homeless soon enough.

Margaret looked at him expectantly, and waved to get his attention. "Might I remind you that these are your last paying customers?"

"If it gives you pleasure."

"Something has to! Like a warm decent coat, something dressy for evenings... Ask for a loan, beg if you have to!"

He looked at her in disgust. "No loans. I am not a bum." She looked at him with a disbelieving and condescending frown.

"Don't say it. I'll get the money. I've got a plan."

Margaret let out a frustrated breath, and shook her head. "This is all so humiliating. Why did I marry you?!"

He looked at her with a slight smirk while staring. "Because I said yes."

The two of them continued on their way up to the house, with Tully ignoring Margaret's nagging voice. As they stood on the doorstep waiting for Lurch to answer the door, Margaret noted the unusually large cemetery that was sitting right next to the manor. She supposed that she would normally get a chill up her spine, or even be terrified; however, after years of knowing Morticia, and her families... hobbies, she wasn't affected by it anymore.

The door swung open, and Lurch stood in the doorway, still wearing his pink apron. "Yeeeeees?"

Margaret smiled. "I'm here to see about the charity auction, and my husband is here to speak with Mr. Addams about his finances."

Lurch nodded before moving out of their way so they could get in. Tully wasted no time, and headed up to the office quickly. All he needed to do was trick Gomez into giving him a million dollars, and he was home free. The simple thought made him smile, and he practically danced the rest of the way there. Right before the office, he yelped when Bruno grabbed on to his leg. The white bearskin was never in the same place, and seemed to want to frighten him every time he stepped on it. With an angry huff he set down his briefcase, and shut the doors to the office. He bent down to pick up the briefcase again, and turned around, barely even flinching as a rapier flew passed his head.

Gomez stood in the far corner of the room with another sword in his hand. It was like this every time the two of them had to meet. Gomez attacked him, and Tully gave a poor attempt at retaliation.

"Ah, Missed!"

Tully looked down at the case he held in his hands and an idea sparked. He looked up, and pointed a finger to the wall behind Gomez. "What's that?" The moment Gomez turned, he tossed the case at him, and began to pull the sword out of the wall. He barely payed attention as Gomez caught the case with his sword, and tossed it onto the desk.

"Dirty pool old man. I like it."

The two immediately went at it, swiping at each other ferociously. Tully managed to get a few good blocks, but otherwise he was falling behind drastically. The front of his suit was all cut up, and his speed was slowing badly. The end was already predetermined, and obvious from the beginning. Tully got distracted, and froze as he realized how dangerously close Gomez's sword was to him. With a quick flick of his wrist Gomez pulled out the pen that had been in Tully's chest pocket, and smiled. He noticed the pen arching high through the air, and threw his rapier after it. Gomez then did a few impressive backward handsprings, and landed in his chair, with both the sword and pen landing in his hands.

"First, the old business."

The squib let out a deep breath, and sat down in the chair. He was only looking forward to getting the money, and running as soon as possible.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Tully made his way back to his office, not at all looking forwards to tomorrow night's meeting with Mrs. Craven. After all that work he put in today, he was walking home empty handed. Gomez fell for his plan, but wouldn't do it because of his strict policy about business and timing. At least Margaret got something out of it, some stupid Chinese artifact. It was easily worth billions, and she wouldn't even let him sell it! For the widows and orphans she said, what a load of shit. Well, at least she was just as frazzled as he was. She got to see some guys body bag with him still in it. At least he would have another chance to get the money from them at the seance tonight. With a tired expression he opened his door, and began calling out for Mrs. Bradbury. She was one of his co-workers that helped manage accounts, and sometimes acted as a secretary.

"She went home Mr. Alford."

A cold chill went down his spine. He slammed the case down on his desk before he looked over to the couch to see a woman, who was possibly in her late forties, sitting there.

"O-oh Mrs. Craven. I was just about to call you."

She gave him a bored and somewhat irritated look. "I'm certain you were Mr. Alford." With a slight wave of her hand, she pursed her lips. "You haven't met my son Gordon, have you?"

A tall and stocky man stepped out from behind the door, slamming it shut in the process. He had pale skin, almost as pale as Morticia's, and had dark bags under his eyes. The small amount of hair he had on his head was dark and bushy. He stepped closer to Tully. With a snide once over of the small squib in front of him, he snorted softly.

"Is this the one mother, the deadbeat you mentioned?"

She gave a slight nod, and smiled as he grabbed Tully by the collar, and slammed him against the wall. Tully yelled out all sorts of excuses, and begged for them to hear him out. All of it went ignored. Gordon smiled before turning to his mother. "It's your call mother."

"Gordon and I enjoy a very special relationship."

Gordon looked to Tully with a large and happy grin. "She's a pip!"

Mrs. Craven uncrossed her legs, and relaxed in her spot. "Down Gordon."

"Mother?!"

"Gordon." She exclaimed in a warning tone. Gordon immediately dropped Tully, and stood back.

"We've lent you a considerable sum Mr. Alford. Many thousands of dollars, and payment is due."

Tully scrambled to get up, and he held his hands up in defeat. "I don't have it. I've tried everything!"

Mrs. Craven glared at him in irritation before she looked over to her son. "I want to believe him Gordon."

"So do I mother."

"Make me proud."

With those words, Tully's fate was sealed. Gordon took one of his burly arms and cleared the desk quickly. A briefcase full of gold falling, just as Tully was slammed onto the desk. Gordon looked at the gold coins with disappointment.

"He lied to us mother."

Tully gave a rather unmanly shriek before he shook his head. "No, no I didn't. I swear! Those are doubloons, for the Addams account!"

Mrs. Craven got up from her seat with an annoyed, yet curious look. "Addams?"

"Yes. There's more. A fortune even, but nobody can get to it! Trust me, I've tried!"

"Oh? Have you? Have you tried hard enough? Ask him sweetheart."

Gordon leaned against Tully, and got ready to put the smaller man into a chokehold. Tully shook his head rapidly. "No no no no no... sweetheart, don't ask!" Tully didn't know if it was the fear, or loss of circulation to his brain, but as his vision grew blurry he could have sworn for a moment Gordon looked identical to the lost Fester Addams. He blinked rapidly, and stared up at Gordon in shock.

"Fester?"

The burly man had a confused look on his face, and glanced over at his mother. As an idea began to worm its way into his mind, Tully looked over to Mrs. Craven pleadingly.

"I think I have a plan."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Morticia and Gomez stood in the gothic archway right before the manor entrance. The sky looked angry, filled with dense and dark rolling clouds overhead as if a pitch black curtain had been drawn over it. Large and heavy rain droplets pounded against the ground at breakneck speed, and the air was chilling to feel against the skin. A low and dangerous rumble of thunder echoed in the distance, and the sky was filled with bright flashes of lightning all across the sky, illuminating the surrounding dark clouds. Another roar of thunder immediately followed, with a loud crash that rattled the glass windows.

Morticia leaned up against her husband with a content sigh relishing on the gloominess of it all. Gomez wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and smiled.

"It's a miserable night."

"I know, seance weather.

She moved a bit from Gomez's hold before she called out for the children to come and get ready. Jakob was over for the night again, and he, Absinthe, Wednesday, and Pugsley all stood in the front yard. Wednesday with Jakob, and Pugsley with Absinthe. Both pairs were holding up lightning antennas in a game of spark eater. Whichever team got electrocuted first, wins. Wednesday and Jakob got close to winning when the rain first started, but it seemed this match was destined to be a tie.

Morticia took a step, and yelled out to them with a soft smile. "Children, we're starting! Put down those antennas."

Giggling was the only response she got for a moment before the children put down the antenna's and hurried inside. Tully pulled up to the front the moment they did, and honked his horn to announce his arrival. Gomez waved to him, and told Lurch to stand by the door and wait for him. It didn't take long for the children to dry off and get ready though; soon Wednesday and Absinthe stood down in the entrance area greeting Tully and Margaret. The latter of the two had gotten her hand stuck in the donated finger trap earlier, which was quickly remedied by Wednesday.

After Grandmama offered entrails to them, everyone relocated to the open ritual room on the first floor. As they were seated, Lurch began to play on his pipe organ to darken the mood. Morticia nodded, and lit the gardenia, monkshood, and elderberry smudge stick that she made earlier that day, and closed her eyes to begin the seance.

 **"Sing, o spirits. Harken all souls."**

 **"Every year on this date, we offer a clarion call to Fester Addams."**

Out of the corner of her eyes, Wednesday could just barely catch Pugsley holding up a butcher knife above Absinthe's head, and Jakob pointing a dagger at Pugsley's throat. Her head whirled around, and she threw a deadly glare in their direction.

"Stop it."

Morticia stopped speaking, and looked over to her children with a raised brow. Gomez gave a small grin at seeing such raw bloodlust in the children, and he held out a hand.

"Pugsley, Jakob."

As both boys were called out, they bashfully gave their weapons away with embarrassed giggles.

Gomez took them with a grin, and put them up before looking to his youngest son with a raised brow. "Absinthe, you too."

The youngest Addams child blushed, and took his hands from underneath the table. Which revealed a hand full of senbons that he begrudgingly gave to his father. Gomez nodded in approval before he looked over to Tully and Margaret with a smile.

"Kids."

Morticia wasted no time as she continued her incantation.

"From generation to generation, our beacon to the beyond."

She held up an old, golden crow statue that she had received from Gomez's mother many years ago, and a light blue aura faintly sparked to life around it.

 **"All close eyes and join hands. Wednesday will start when we're all ready."**

Everyone reached out and took another hand. Grandmama, as playful as ever, decided to frighten poor Margaret out of her seat by having Thing pretend to be her hand, and pop off. The poor frightened woman was just about to run out of the room, and Jakob and Pugsley began to laugh in their seats. Tully calmed her down, and everyone got back into their positions. Wednesday then adjusted herself in her seat, and closed her eyes to continue where her mother left off.

 **"Let us ransom you, from the power of the grave."**

 **"Tonight, o death, let us be your plague."**

"Mama." Morticia whispered to her mother, and Grandmama began to call on the power of her of divination. She moved her hand around the large crystal orb in front of her, and hummed lightly before she began to speak.

 **"Fester Addams, Ceoli couris"**

" **Ferimani Bo-** " She trailed off, and stared at the crystal in shock.

"I... I feel that he's near."

Morticia looked at her mother, and closed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate her magic. Without hesitation, Grandmama took hold of Margaret and Jakob's hands to better concentrate the energy.

"Fester Addams! Gather your strength... and knock three times."

Lurch's playing began to build up, and almost everyone was writhing with anticipation. After ten seconds a loud knocking began at the front door. Almost everyone jumped in fright before Morticia beckoned her mother to ask again, and lo and behold the knocks commenced. Gomez leaped from his seat and set off down the hallways, everyone else following suit. As they gathered in front of the door, Thing raced to open it and standing there in the door was none other than Fester Addams. By his side was a strange looking German woman with bright red hair.

Gomez was the first to react, and hurriedly embraced his long-lost brother.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The next hour was spent listening to an absolutely outrageous story told by the red headed woman who called herself Dr. Pinder-Schloss. According to the doctor, she had found uncle Fester tangled in a tuna net some time ago, and went through a bunch of tests to figure out his identity. Eventually, they found out who he was, and Dr. Pinder-Schloss rushed him over to reunite the family once more. Absinthe thought it was absolutely ridiculous, and clearly so did his sister. Margaret was the only one to speak up about how idiotic is sounded, and the children threw her a few looks of approval for honesty.

After listening to the ridiculous piles of drivel, the children went back up to the playroom for a meeting.

Absinthe was the first to speak up. "So... what do you guys think?"

Wednesday, who was calmly smoking on of Gomez's cigars, glared at her brother for the obvious question. "He's an imposter. There's no way that could really be him. From everything we've heard about him, his state of mind shouldn't be so clear. I felt it, it was like walking into a meadow of flowers on a cloudy day. There wasn't nearly enough darkness, and I know for a fact that mother felt it too."

Pugsley, who had been eating some of the entrails Grandmama made, raised a hand for their attention. "But we've seen so many pictures of him. I mean all of us have seen what he looks like many times, and disguises don't properly work inside the manor, so it couldn't have been and imposter."

Jakob sat next to Pugsley, and nibbled on a bat wing cookie before looking over to Wednesday. "Can't we use an identity scroll on him? Since the beginning, you guys have always told me again and again, blood doesn't lie. I say we just get a bit of his blood, and use one of the scrolls with it."

"But what if he is uncle Fester? As Wednesday said, his mind isn't supposed to be that pure. No Addams mind could be." Absinthe chimed in once more, and Wednesday nodded.

"It would mean there's something wrong with him that needs to be fixed, and I'll bet anything it has to do with Pinder-Schloss. I got a really weird feeling from her earlier and not the bad kind."

Pugsley sat up in his, spot and grinned at her. "Are you saying that we just have to get rid of her? Because I'd love to do it. Father gave me a new set of explosives when I got home!"

Wednesday smiled, and nodded. "I do believe so."

Jakob looked around, and rubbed the back of his head. Though he had known about the families... extra activities, he'd never once heard any of them speak about it so openly before. The fact that they were doing so right now made him feel special, knowing not many got that privilege. He felt a strange sort of warmth well up in his chest, and he looked over at Absinthe, filled with determination. He hadn't really gotten a chance to repay them at all, but if this was something that could help them out, even a little, he wasn't going to hesitate.

"I'll get some of his blood for the identification scroll!"

Three heads whipped over to face him, and he squirmed in his spot before looking off to the side, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at blurting that out.

"I... I mean if you want me to..."

Pugsley, being the closest pulled him into a friendly headlock, and squeezed him affectionately, causing a small choking sound to escape his lips. Wednesday nodded in approval and Absinthe smiled.

"I suppose it makes the most sense, seeing that uncle fest is in the room next to you. If they are up to something, you can have Wednesday keep watch. Eventually, Fester should give up, and go to sleep. When that happens, just sneak into his room, and stab him with this." Absinthe handed him a small senbon with its tip covered in some sort of sickly green liquid.

"Uh... Sin? What's this green stuff?"

"It's one of my latest projects. It should allow you to collect the blood without disturbing him, and possibly even put him into a deeper sleep."

With a nod, everyone went their own way, and left each other to their own plans.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The next morning was an early one. The children woke up at the crack of dawn to have a meeting. Wednesday was the first one to arrive, and she sat down to sharpen her toys as she waited for the others. Absinthe came in not too long after her. He was a bit tired, but more than aware enough to stop the dagger flying at his head when he walked through the door. The two decided to place a bet on who would show up next, but both of them were more inclined to say Jakob, seeing as Pugsley always woke up last no matter what. Wednesday bet her tarantula cakes on Pugsley. Absinthe, feeling confident, bet his prized bat, Dragon.

Absinthe was highly disappointed when Pugsley turned up next with fresh dynamite in hand. He loved Dragon. She was his favorite bat... Wednesday smiled in triumph, and the doors opened once again to reveal a disheveled, and extremely tired looking Jakob with a rolled up scroll in hand. He stumbled inside as if in one of cousin Melinda's drunken stupors. He stopped short of Absinthe, and handed him the paper before promptly falling on his face, and succumbing to sleep.

"Well... I do suppose uncle Fester was awake a lot longer than we planned. Should we move him?" Wednesday exclaimed from her seat, and Absinthe shook his head.

"The floor is one of the most comfortable places to sleep. Leave him."

He opened the scroll, and blinked as he read the wording on the parchment.

"It seems he is uncle Fester after all..."

"So, plan Pinder-Schloss?"

"It's worth a try. Besides, it's been so long since we've had a proper playmate."

Wednesday stood up, and gathered her things into a neat pile before they all set off for breakfast. Pugsley kindly placed Jakob on a bed of nails before they left. When they arrived, Gomez was already eating breakfast with Morticia, and Grandmama was cooking up more food. The children sat down and began eating. Absinthe was delighted to find that they were having octopus soaked in spinach soup with a side of roasted salamander and

It wasn't long after they started eating that Gomez left to go fetch Fester, Morticia's eyes watching him with concern and Absinthe and Wednesday both noted the look of suspicion in her eyes but said nothing. Pugsley on the other hand, was in his own special world full of food. He somehow resembled a starved wolf eating his first meal in decades. Absinthe smiled, and looked at him. Though he and Wednesday might be a little hard on him sometimes, neither could deny that they missed having him around.

"Home cooking, there's nothing like it in the world!"

Fester just sort of stared at it in disgust, and took a nervous gulp. After a few second passed, Wednesday just looked at him and asked for him to pass her the salt.

Morticia raised a brow, and looked to her daughter."Now Wednesday, what do we say?"

"Now."

Morticia nodded in approval before she looked over to Fester with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead."

Gomez looked up from where he had just started kissing up and down Morticia's arm, and furrowed his brows. "Really? Who would have thought that the Bermuda Triangle could change a man so much? You used to toss and turn all night. We had to chain you to the bedposts."

Wednesday looked up from her meal, and pursed her lips. "It doesn't make sense. Does it Absinthe?"

"No, not at all." Absinthe murmured while he took another sip of henbane.

Fester, noticing his mistake, took a deep breath. Lurch set down a cup in front of him, from which Fester gladly took a sip before clearing his throat. "The Bermuda Triangle is a very dark and mysterious place, you'd be extremely surprised by all the things you don't know."

"Yes, she certainly would. Wednesday loves the Bermuda Triangle. She studies it."

A smug smirk tugged on the young girl's lips, and she glanced at her uncle. "Ask me anything."

However, this challenge was thoroughly avoided; Fester immediately started a different topic with Gomez, and Pugsley got up to go do his favorite activity he liked to call exploding vehicles. Fester and Gomez continued to talk, and about ten minutes later Pugsley returned with a stop sign in hand, and set it against the wall. Gomez held up a finger for silence, and the distant sound of car horns and explosions could be heard in the distance. Breakfast ended with With Gomez giving Pugsley a new nitroglycerin blasting cap as a reward.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The next few days passed rather quickly. Gomez and Fester mostly spent time mending their lost bond, or at least that's what Gomez thought. They had gone down into the vault, and watched old home movies of their youth. They explored the old areas of the manor, while the children kept an eye out for the good doctor. The children were a bit on edge, since their uncle had begun spending a lot of time with their father while still in his current state. It was growing more and more obvious each day that something was clearly wrong.

Then came the day of the charity auction. It all came crashing down right after Morticia and Gomez bought back the Chinese finger trap, and Uncle fester decided to play with it. He said something that none of them would ever forget. The trap had originally been a birthday present for him years ago, and he mastered it shortly after receiving it. Yet when he played with it in the car, the first thing he had asked was, "How do I take it off"? That had been the last straw. Gomez realized something was wrong, and saw through his delusions. Absinthe and his siblings had all stayed in the same room that night, and while their mother told them a bedtime story, Gomez was playing with his trains in a furious rage that shook the entire house.

Having been caught somewhere he shouldn't have been, Uncle fester had been dragged into the trap door system. He was sent through Pugsley's room, and was clearly visible as he shot through the aquarium upside down. The children could see a familiar blood rage shining in their mother's eyes as she left swiftly, leaving the children to their own devices.

Wednesday got out of her bed, and took out her braids as she looked over to her brothers. Absinthe was brushing his hair up into a bun, and had a look of contemplation on his face. Pugsley was organizing a few of his spare dynamite bundles. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and spoke.

"I've figured out what's wrong with uncle fester."

Absinthe stopped brushing, and rose a brow. "Oh? Please, do tell."

"He has either been obliviated, or had some other memory charm used on him."

"Most memory charms aren't strong enough to wipe away the memories of someone's entire life."

Pugsley set aside his explosives, and lay down on his belly whilst looking at his siblings. "Why does it have to be a magic induced problem? It could just be regular amnesia."

"How does one cure amnesia?" Absinthe questioned as he finished up his bun, and began rubbing a strange purple mixture onto his face.

Wednesday stood up, and walked over to the bookshelf to find a book about homemade remedies for odd health problems, and opened it.

"Well... you can go through and have them repeat certain things they're done in the past, use psychology on them, therapy, or... Put them into a state of shock so great it makes them shut down. If the shock is strong enough, it should cause the block in their memories to fail. like a restart button."

Pugsley's face scrunched up, and he tilted his head. "Who's that book written by?"

"Cousin Vladimir."

"Ah... That explains it."

"So all we need to do is shock him?" Absinthe inquired.

"Yes, and it should work for a mental block as well, it just has to be really strong."

"Do you think killing Pinder, and having him see her body is strong enough?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Meanwhile outside, Morticia was now certain, there could be no doubt. This man claiming to be her brother in law was either a liar, and a very bad one at that, or Fester had lost his memory. She stood in front of the trap door outlets connected to her children's rooms, staring down at the man claiming to be Fester. She would not stand by and let her husband continue to be tortured like this. That was her job, and her family's job. If he was an imposter, she would see to it that he was eradicated, either through conventional means or her own.

"Restless night Fester?"

He spat out water as a response, and pushed himself up, looking at her in a guilty manner.

"Walk with me, Fester."

He rose to his feet and stumbled a slight bit as the cold breeze nipped at his wet skin. He gulped nervously before he began to follow her into the cemetery. As he entered the cemetery he felt a strange sort of familiarity bubble in his chest. An odd sense of welcoming... Strange looking tombs and headstones were lined up in some peculiar order. As they walked, Morticia began to explain to him the many bizarre ways of which the deceased members of the family died.

"Aunt LaBorgia... Executed by a firing squad..."

"Cousin Flegg, torn limb from limb by four wild horses."

"Darling uncle Eimar, buried alive."

By this point, Fester was mortified by what he was hearing, and Morticia knew it well. She looked at him with a stony expression and smiled.

"Psychopaths, fiends, mad-dog killers... Brutes Fester, Pioneers... Lest we forget."

She motioned for him to follow her, and they got closer to a tombstone with a vulture statue on top of it.

"Your beloved Muerto. After you left, he was simply a different Vulture. He wouldn't circle, he wouldn't peck... That's how much you mean to this family."

The continued down another line of tombstones before coming to a large tomb.

"Mother and father Addams... How I wish the children could have known them more, but tell that to an angry mob."

She walked over to the tomb, and pointed to the words engraved on the bottom.

"Our family credo... Sic _gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc._ We gladly feast on those who would subdue us. Not just pretty words."

"As an Addams, you understand completely don't you?"

Fester gulped, and bit his tongue. He was afraid. This woman... no, this creature... was deadly, and she was warning him to back off.

"I... As an Addams, yes I do."

"Good night Fester... Rest in peace."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Time continue to fly by, and the children found themselves growing attached to their uncle. Pugsley also gave note to how much the man knew about explosives. Gomez had often told them stories of Fester and his love for nitroglycerin. Pugsley was beginning to think Fester was remembering a few of the small things. Gomez on the other hand, was like a raging inferno, and refused to believe that Fester was really his brother. It became so bad that the kind doctor had to come in, and feed them some bullcrap story about "Displacement." Many times when Jakob was around to witness Gomez's rage, he had insisted that Wednesday shows him the identification scroll only to be denied. If they showed their father the scroll, he would obtain the silly false hope that uncle Fester could be fixed easily. While there was a possibility, Fester might not ever regain his memories. Then their father would most likely be miserable for the rest of his life, and that wouldn't be any fun.

Fester had now taken to helping out with the children's performance, even making props that sprayed blood for them. He helped them learn about major arteries, and how to hit them properly, as well as different kinds of wounds. When the time for their performance came, the children were worried he wouldn't show, but even then he pulled through for them. Long story short the children would do anything to help their uncle even if it was the last thing they did.

The third time the doctor showed up, it was to talk to Fester about something, and she seemed upset. The two had left for a discussion, and when they came back Fester announced that he would be leaving very soon, and he was visibly upset. That night Gomez and Morticia decided to send him off in style with a traditional Addams family ball. They told fester about it, and he had nearly cried as he began to act emotional.

The night of the ball was an interesting one. Margaret and Tully were there, and Margaret had begun dancing away with cousin Itt. Likewise Tully was getting close with the Amore twins. Absinthe had been dancing with Jakob for most of the night while keeping an eye out for his uncle and Pinder-Schloss. He could feel it, tonight would be the night that everything would end.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that his sister was being walked out of the room. He looked at Jakob with an apologetic smile before he went to slip off into the crowd after his sister.

"Hey Wednesday! Where are you headed? It looked like you were having a marvelous time with cousin Lumpy." Absinthe commented slyly, with heavy sarcasm in his voice, as he followed his sister out of the ballroom.

"Mother wishes for me to check on uncle Fester."

"Oh? He's with the Doctor isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll come with you. I have a feeling that tonight might be our only chance at her."

"Without Pugsley and Jakob?"

"The last time I saw Pugsley, he was sound asleep on one of the serving trays, and Jakob isn't ready for taking a life yet. He still can't bring himself to injure someone."

Wednesday simply nodded, and the two of them slowly began to make their way up the stairs. The hall leading to Fester's was quiet, and not a single soul was about. When they came upon Fester's room, they were extremely surprised to find the door cracked open. Absinthe motioned for Wednesday to go first just in case. Perhaps she could lure Pinder-Schloss to come after her. Absinthe then hid in the closet of Wednesday's room. They had come up with many different plans a few days ago at the meeting, and they had agreed that if they ever got the chance, they would go for the second plan first. They would lure the doctor away from Fester, so they could deal with her. If everything went to plan, Pinder-Schloss would chase after Wednesday, and into the cemetery.

He heard the familiar sound of pitter pattering feet, and grinned when he saw Wednesday run in, and lock the door after her. She barely gave him a glance, and opened her trap door before giving him a weird look. Heavy footsteps, much heavier than Pinder-Schloss was capable of, stomped over to the door.

"What?" Absinthe questioned quietly, and Wednesday looked at him with an exasperated sigh before she climbed into the trap door, leaving with one small statement.

"Change of plans."

The door was kicked open, and Fester stormed into the room just as Wednesday closed the trap door behind her. Absinthe watched as his uncle ran over to the window, and seemed to catch sight of Wednesday running away. He wasted no time running out after her of course. Absinthe didn't worry about her though, his sister was capable of taking down much bigger targets. He removed himself from the closet, and with an elegance to rival his mother, he glided over to Fester's room just in time to hear the good doctor shouting at Fester to head to the ball.

Absinthe pursed lips curved into a cruel smirk, and he walked over to where the woman's purse was located. Pinder-Schloss turned around, and jumped a few feet in the air as she saw him.

"Oh, my gutness. You scared me little girl!" The woman was trying to fix her accent back into place, and she made an odd cracking noise in the process.

An innocent smile graced his lips. He then grabbed the doctors purse, and bolted from the room. Ignoring all of the sounds of screaming coming from behind him, he kept leading her, even slowing down a bit so he wouldn't lose her. He rushed out to the cemetery, and ran towards one of the large tombs. Darting inside, he made sure to leave the door open. He took a few tentative steps down the tomb stairs, and lit a few candles here and there to help lull her into a false sense of safety.

Wednesday was supposed to meet him in the central corridor that led towards one of the old playrooms. He spotted her blowing out a few candles, encasing the hall in a thick coat darkness to help along with their plan. He was oddly surprised to see a familiar looking body bag sitting in the center of the walkway as well. He stepped over it, and approached his sister, smiling a bit as he spotted a bag full of sharp and pointy objects just waiting to be used.

"I think we're ready."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Abigail craven was absolutely furious. She had made plans, and it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a quick in and out job, but now it was different. Gordon was getting attached to these... these freaks! She should never have picked him up. She should have just left him where she found him all those years ago, because now she was paying the price for her kindness.

She stumbled a bit as she nearly tripped over a rock on the steps. Though there were candles lighting the halls, around her it was dark. Everything was barely visible for her, and it seemed that even the slightest breeze would put the candles out. She continued to walk down into the darkness, and shivered a bit at how cold and stale the air was. She cursed the Addams children under her breath, and walked slowly into the labyrinth. The stone walls were cold and wet against her hand as she guided herself along. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. What if this was where the fortune was hidden? It would certainly make sense why it was taking so long to find it, they were looking in the wrong place.

She tried to focus her eyes on something laying in the middle of the hallway ahead of her, and walked closer. The ground was getting slippery as she continued deeper into the tunnels, and the lump in the middle of the hall was getting closer. She left the safety of the wall to investigate, and wobbled over to it. A gasp caught in her throat as she got a good look of it. It was a body bag.

A strong wind blew through the hall, and a few of the candles went out behind her, encasing the path she had come from in darkness. She covered her mouth in horror, and looked to the other end of the hallway where Wednesday Addams sat on one knee, and took aim with her crossbow. Abigail's heart skipped a beat, and she took a gulp of air before relaxing a bit. It was just a child. There was no reason to be scared. She fearlessly took a few steps further in stride before the girl shot a quarrel at her.

She barely had enough time to react, but unfortunately her reflexes did kick in, and her hand moved in front of it. The quarrel pierced the center of her palm, and a red hot pain shot up her arm, nearly bringing her to her knees. She could barely react when another quarrel flew at her, and hit her in the arm. She screamed out in agony, and fell down. As she frantically tried to pull the quarrels out of herself, Thickscarlet began to ooze out from her wounds, staining her clothes.

Wednesday smirked before waving to the now impaired woman.

"Catch me if you can Doctor."

Craven scrambled to pull out the quarrels, and she rose to her feet in a blind rage, adrenaline pumping through her blood. She couldn't die! Not from some little pipsqueak of a child, she refused. The child began to run off, further into the darkness, and the furious redhead chased after her.

The next hallways were strange. Rows and rows of cells were lined up, and mice ran back and forth through the rooms. Abigail, not wanting to lose track of the child, ran blindly through the maze-like cells, following the sound of children's footsteps.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She kept on running, and gasped when she felt a rope around her left ankle. She fell to the ground, and bellowed out as the rope began to pull her along into one of the larger rooms. She was heading straight for a wall. It was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

_x.x_

When she opened her eyes once more, she found herself tied up to some sort of table. Her vision was hazy as she examined her surroundings. The room was dark, and piles of rubble were strewn around the room haphazardly. Above her was a strange looking mechanism that resembled a large flattened plate. A rope seemed to be tied to it, somehow keeping it up.

Her head fell, and she struggle to lift it once more to examine in front of her.

Two young girls sat, sharpening knives and quarrels with glee filled smiles.

"Ah, Wednesday! She's awake!"

"Oh? Then that means it's time to begin..."

The longer haired girl gave a slightly fang filled smile, and walked over to her... no, all they saw was a wounded and bleeding red head.

"What do you say Doctor? Will you play with us?"

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The ball had been devastating, as always. Margaret had been taken with Cousin Itt, and it seemed the two of them would keep in contact for a while. Morticia was certain that the two of them had hit it off marvelously, and would no doubt get together if she and Tully split up. Lurch was currently cleaning up the tables, and Morticia was trying to rouse her eldest son.

"Pugsley darling, have you seen Wednesday or Absinthe?"

"The chubby boy rubbed at his eyes, and sat up, shaking his head. "The last time I saw them, they were heading out to get uncle Fester."

Just as he said that, uncle Fester danced the mamushka back into the room, and smiled. He had just gone back to his room to check in with his mother, but she was nowhere to be found. He brushed it off, and assumed she had already gone home.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find Absinthe or Wednesday."

A cold chill went up the burly man's spine, and he shivered knowing that Wednesday knew about his secrets. The more he thought about it, it didn't make sense that his mother would just leave, knowing that Wednesday found out... did it?

"In that case, I think the doctor is also missing."

Pugsley got up after hearing that, and he frowned. "I think I know where they are."

Morticia stepped closer to him with a worried look on her face. "Where?"

"The old dungeons..."

~Mini-line-break~

The dungeons were dark, and there was a foul and heavy scent of copper in the air. The hall was narrow and dark. It seems someone or something blew out the usually lit candles on the chandeliers. Gomez took a candle from his candelabra and set about lighting some of them. When there was just enough light in the hall one could make out a body bag resting in the center of the room. There were a few splatters of fresh blood on the floor leading further around the corner.

Pugsley walked over to the body bag, and examined it for a moment before looking over at his mother.

"It's uncle Niknak. Wednesday and Absinthe were probably playing with him."

Gomez sat uncle Niknak against the wall before he motioned for them to begin following the blood trail. Fester, still on a little bit of a party high, danced a jig after them. The dark and damp atmosphere seemed to just make him cheerier, and if possible, more hyper.

The family rounded the corner, and began to make their way through the rows of cells, and rooms full of ancient torture devices. This section of the dungeons was rarely ever used, and full of ancient or rusted items. The only sound to really be heard in the dark was the slow dripping of the Chinese torture devices, and the squeaking of mice. As they continued after the bloody tracks, the splatters gave way to a smeared trail... almost as if someone had been dragged along by one of the traps set up all those years ago to prevent escapees.

Morticia shared a look with her husband, both knowing full well that their children knew every nook and cranny of these dungeons, and would never be foolish enough to get caught in one of them. There could only be one conclusion. The children had taken a new playmate for the evening.

But who?

It seemed Pugsley had figured it out as well, since a deep frown graced his chubby face. He took off faster than he had run in a long time, not believing that his younger siblings would just leave him out on all the fun. The rest of the family trailed behind at a much slower pace. The bubbly feeling never fully leaving Fester as he made his way through the maze-like dungeons before the trial of blood ended in front of a large set of stone doors with the Addams family seal on them. Pugsley impatiently pushed the door open, and stormed inside. Morticia hurried after him.

Gomez turned to look at Fester, and smiled brightly. "It's been quite some time since we've been in here, eh old man?"

That was when he saw it. A familiar looking cloth resembling the dress he had last seen on his mother. Which meant...

 _'No... It can't be...'_ His eyes trailed over the pulverized body. The flesh and organs piled up into what initially looked like spoiled ground beef that had just been tenderized. If he looked closer he could see matted clumps of bloodstained red hair and skin in the bile inducing mess. His mother... his dearest and kind mother was in front of him. She was no different than hamburger meat fresh from a blender, but for some reason, he didn't feel upset. If anything he felt... content, at peace with himself, and happy.

 _'Oh god... What's the matter with me? My mother is dead, and I'm excited... How sick can I be?'_

He let out a shaky breath, and rubbed his head. Ever since he had entered the dungeons, his head had been pounding. It persisted no matter how much he ignored it, and it seemed to remind him of Gomez back when they were children. _'Wait, Gomez as a child? How would I know that? I haven't known him that long... Have I?'_ A searing pain burst through his head like a spear, and all at once he felt a strange itching pain spread over him. He felt a strange fuzz gradually begin to deteriorate around him. He was... remembering.

His head felt as if it was being ripped open. Memories from a life that seemed far from his own began to take over every thought. _Two boys running around a rather peculiar estate._ _'my childhood home'... wreaking havoc and tormenting innocent muggles in town._ That memory made him smile. It was the day they had set that bomb up in their father's bedroom to get back at him for trying to set up a marriage contract with that Ophelia girl. _Two young men, teenagers, standing in the middle of an abandoned building. The chubbier of the two was holding a severed head, still bleeding, and using it as a puppet to make the other boy laugh._ _Our first kill together..._ Mother had never been more proud... _'Though when she caught the puppet act, that pride faded pretty quickly'_. Heh... Not the fondest of memories he had, but it was still one he cherished.

 _It was a younger more recognizable version of himself, much like how he looked now, standing next to a younger Gomez. They were with the twins,_ Flora _and Fauna, at a ball of sorts being held by Lord Cresington's daughter. Ah... The twins... How strongly he felt for them back then, but..._ _'They walked off with Gomez instead... fawning over him._ It had been the first time he had ever felt betrayed by his own brother.

Fester pushed himself off the wall, and stumbled a bit. His feet made an odd squelching sound as he stepped on what seems to be a fleshy bit of ear. Hazy eyes focused on the scene in front of him. Pugsley was yelling about not being allowed in on the fun. Absinthe and wednesday were both standing in front of Morticia who was fussing about how the ruined hey new outfits and Gomez stood, laughing boisterously at the entire scene.

He remembered now, Everything... His entire life.

"Gomez...I think we have some catching up to do."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Tully was overjoyed. He had just finished making the deal with the judge to get rid of Gomez and his family. If everything went according to plan, by tomorrow this time, Mrs. Craven and her Addams-like son would have an endless fortune in their hands, and Tully would be off scot-free. An overjoyed expression took over his face, and he walked back up the stairs to the Addams home before he spotted large figure standing in the graveyard. No doubt it was Gordon.

Tully stopped midway up the stairs, and made a u-turn to tell Gordon the good news. As he approached the graveyard he felt bile begin to rise in his chest for some strange reason. He coughed in attempts to clear it. The feeling remained, and he simply chose to shrug it off, continuing over to Gordon. The moon was full, and the shadows danced across the ground in strange patterns, almost demonically, causing Gordon to look especially sinister... Almost exactly like a real Addams.

"Gord... er... Fester! I got great news for you and your mother. A fool proof plan that will guarantee that you get all the wealth, and get rid of the Addams family for good! They'll never come back, ever. I promise you. They'll be living in the streets by this time tomorrow."

Emotionless dead eyes looked up at him, filled to the brim with glee. "Well, Tully... I'd say it's about time we had a little chat."

"Well, sure. What about?"

"For reuniting me with my family of course. I've finally remembered. My name isn't Gordon at all. Mrs. Craven simply found me without my memories, and pretended I was her son. I truly am Fester... An Addams! A member of the family you were so eagerly attempting to swindle, and leave destitute."

The color drained from Tully's face, and he raised his hands in a joking manner, almost as if he didn't believe the man before him, but he didn't want to take the chance. "H-hey Gordon, is this supposed to be some kind of joke? You've got to be kidding, after all we've done together? All this planning? You can't mean-"

At Festers side was a large and slightly rusted mallet, the face of it was coated a dried crimson. In one barreling swing, it came down upon Tully's head with a force strong enough to rival Thor's hammer. Tully's body fell to its knees, and dark crimson fluid spewed out like a fountain, staining the grass below them with sanguine. Blood splashed onto Festers face, and dribbled down towards his mouth. A cruel smile began to form on his lips. With the tip of his left boot he nudged the still-twitching carcass that was once Tully, and scratched his bald cranium when bits of skulls and brain matter leaked out.

"Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc Tully. Death is the best gift I can give to such an honored friend." He murmured under his breath.

"Fester old man! Where did you go?" Gomez's voice called out from across the cemetery.

Fester rose to his feet, and stuck a light bulb in his mouth to signal where he was, before he shouted back a response. "I was just finishing some business with Tully!" He stuck the bulb back in his mouth, and wandered back over towards Gomez. With one receding glance at Tully, he smiled and the bulb lit up brighter than before. He had nearly forgotten how Morticia said she had taken Cleopatra's children, and set them out in the Cemetary. Tully's carcass was already in the process of being devoured by them.

Looking away once more, he set off.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

 **Extra 1:**

"Fester, I never did ask. What business were you finishing with Tully? I haven't heard from him in a while."

Fester winced, and began chewing on another mercury filled thermometer, pretending that he didn't hear the question. However, there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his eyes were moving extremely shiftily around the room. Gomez noticed immediately. It was a tell tale sign that his brother had done something he wasn't supposed to do... Usually, it only happened after he had finished shooting a defenseless person in the back. Gomez cringed and sighed, assuming the worst instantly.

"Fester, you didn't..."

"I'm sorry!"

"But he handled our monthly expenses!"

"Well... there's always other people who can do it, right?" Fester gave the most innocently demonic face he could muster as Gomez bit back a laugh and shook his head.

"You never change, do you brother? I suppose it's alright. Mrs. Bradbury can take over for him or get someone else to take over it instead."

~Mini-line-break~

 **Extra 2:**

"Hey Jakob, do you want to have a sleepover in my room? Mother got me a few new muggle movies that I want to watch, but nobody wants to watch them with me." Absinthe questioned out of the blue while on his pile of black pillows and skeleton stuffies.

Jakob, who had been reading up on the elvish wars, looked up and blushed heavily before he sat up.

"W-w-what?! I-in your room? By ourselves?!"

Absinthe raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Obviously. I just said nobody else wanted to watch them. That's why I'm asking you."

"B-but I can't! I can't be alone with a girl in her room. That would be improper!"

Absinthe pinched the bridge of his nose. Morticia had explained to Jakob quite some time ago that Absinthe was a boy, but it seemed the boy was in extreme denial. He claimed many times afterward that Absinthe was far too beautiful to ever be male. The long haired wizard was having difficulty figuring out how to prove his gender without removing his garments, or having Jacob feel him up. Though it was doubtful the older boy would do so willingly.

"Jakob, you do remember that I'm a boy right?"

"You're too beautiful to be a boy!"

Absinthe sighed before he ran a hand through his now hip length hair, and huffed in annoyance. Suddenly an idea crept into his head.

"Fine. I want you to remember saying that in four years. When you realize how wrong you were, you'll have to promise me something."

"What's the promise?"

"It's a secret, ask me again in four years."

"That feels kinda pointless..."

Absinthe pulled one of his pillows from the pile, and hit the other boy over the head in annoyance.

"Just remember it, and be quiet okay?!"

"Ow... Ow fine! Just stop hitting me!"

* * *

§~A/N~ §

Oh, goddess... You have no idea how hard this was to do without debauching the movie completely. I was hoping to get this up by Christmas, but that never happened.

Sorry about that. ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

Anyways, I hope I did the movie justice. I've also been practicing on fixing up my gore a bit, could you tell? ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨


	6. Chapter VI: Off to Hogwarts

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him, and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Gore, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas. I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N: Hi ho hi ho, it's off to Hogwarts we go!

Anyway, Happy New years! I hope everyone is having a nice time! Also, I feel like I haven't gone over Jakob enough, and after the Hogwarts arc begins, Jakob will be MIA for a bit. I'm going to start a separate fic from his point of view. It will also cover what's going on in his absence. It will look into his past to let you find out about his life, and venture more into his personality. I feel as if I've only shown how he is on the surface, and I'd like you all to know how he really is and what he really thinks, so yeah. Let me know if you all would be interested in it, and I'll post the first chapter.

I also think I'll start answering questions at the bottom of the chapters, so instead of two extras there will be one, and then a review section. Though I must say, you guys make my heart feel warm and fuzzy. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it! (ˆ⌣ˆԅ) I'm actually really shocked at how many of you like Jakob. I was sure a lot of you would have voted him out by now, but hey I'm not complaining. I love writing him! ( •⌄• ू )✧

(Might seem a bit happier today, I spent my weekend at Ahn-con ^^)

Thanks to Jhotenko for being a super awesome beta! :3

 _'thinking'_

 **"spell casting"**

"Normal talking"

 _§ sssslyther slyther snakey talk §_

* * *

Chapter VI

"Uncle Fester, can you show me how to make a bomb enchanted to look like a toad again?"

"Mr. Fester, could you help me with my paper on the Sleipnir?"

"Uncle Fester, tell me about the Bermuda Triangle again!"

Fester Addams couldn't be more overjoyed. A great many months had passed since he had regained his memory, and though he had been certain that the children would grow tired of him by now, he couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised by how much they adored him. They would come to him just as much as they did Gomez and Morticia, and even asked for help! He felt loved and admired by the small little imps, and loved humoring them. He had been extremely saddened to see Pugsley leave to go back to school, but he couldn't help it. He too was equally attached to them.

He could hardly believe it when Morticia told them that Jakob wasn't one of theirs. The child was perfect Addams material, albeit a bit shy. Jakob was by far the most curious of the children, always looking for something new, and questioning everything. The eldest Addams had also taken note that when the child thought nobody was looking, Jakob's eyes often reflected a great pain and sorrow, far beyond what one his age should have experienced. It fascinated Fester, and made him want to convert all of that misery into a burning anger just waiting to be released upon the world. He was positive that if the child was given the right push, he would become a great force to be reckoned with.

Currently, they were all seated around the fireplace. Fester sat on the couch, whilst Jakob, Absinthe, and Wednesday were huddled on the carpet in front of the fire. Kitty lay not too far away on Bruno, and was pawing at her food while watching the children protectively. She was still trying to get used to having Fester back in the home.

"Children, let your uncle breathe. We can't have you smothering him before dinner you know." Morticia called out from the doorway with a pleased smile on her face. Gomez, ever attached to his wife's hip, followed closely behind. He puffed on his cigar, watching them with a proud look on his face.

"Oh Querida, look at them. They're like vultures circling a prized corpse."

"Well... no. They're more like maggots, fighting to feast on an eight day old, rotting-on-the-bone corpse."

"Capitol correction my dear, much more accurate!"

The children continued talking in animated tones with Fester, until Grandmama Frump called them for dinner. Margaret and Cousin Itt would be present it seemed. Margaret hadn't been too disappointed when she found out her husband ran off on her, and so she had begun to see Cousin Itt. As Morticia commented on the night of the ball, it seemed the two of them truly had hit it off, and was already prepared to accept Margaret into the family. She had even taken to teaching Margaret a few Frump family recipes.

They were eating in the formal dining hall this evening, and sitting in their usual dining order; the children all sitting on one side of the table, and Morticia and Gomez on the other along with Fester. Grandmama was filling up the plates, and cousin Itt was getting comfortable with Margaret on the end of the table. Lurch was making drinks in the corner of the room. The drinks' fragrance mingling with that of the dinner, caused an absolutely divine scent to waft around the room.

Itt and Margaret were whispering to each other softly before cousin Itt stood up in his chair, and nodded to get everyone's attention.

"Vigesilyed finadi Margaret sun frimmin blagdur brin."

Morticia and Gomez stopped their idle conversation, and looked over to the-the pair in curiosity.

"An announcement? Go right on ahead!"

Margaret smiled brightly before standing up with cousin Itt, and clearing her throat.

"Well... We're getting married!"

"Oh, this is marvelous news! A celebration is in order!"

"Great idea querida! I'll ready the hot coals. Welcome to the family Margaret!"

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

A few weeks had passed, and it was now late summer. Pugsley had returned home a while ago, and Wednesday and Absinthe were pleased to find that he had been practicing his skills in their absence. He was much faster than the last time, and he seemed to have gotten taller. He still wasn't good enough to avoid getting caught, though, especially when Jakob decided to pitch in and help out. The sly silvery eyed child was a professional when it came to portraying innocence, and Pugsley fell for it every time.

The three sibling were currently all in the owlery. Wednesday and Absinthe waited for their Advanced schooling letters while Pugsley wanted an updated version of his list of books that he needed for class. Wednesday was betting against Absinthe about which schools would contact them. Absinthe was positive he would be getting into Durmstrang or Koldovstoretz, and Wednesday was certain she would end up at either Beauxbatons in France or Befanali in Italy. Pugsley laughed for fifteen minutes straight after hearing his siblings choices.

A few moments later, two white birds flew in through the windows, and both of them chose one at random before striking them down. The smaller bird fell to the ground in front of Absinthe and Wednesday had the larger one by the neck within seconds. Both remained quiet for a moment before Absinthe revealed which letter he had.

"Let's see, Wednesday Altissima Nicotiama Addams." He sniffed a the letter and gagged at the heavy scent of flowery perfume. "Ugh, that's disgusting... It reeks of roses and lilac! "

Wednesday held out the now identifiable dead owl in her hand, and dropped it, making sure to grab the letter which belonged to her brother.

"A mourning dove and tacky perfume? Looks like I'll get to go to Beaubaxtons. Mother will be proud."

Absinthe held out his hand, and exchanged letters with his sister, raising a brow as he saw where it was coming from.

"Hogwarts? Isn't that the ridiculously light school in Britain?"

"I think it's actually in Scotland, but yes. I do remember hearing mother complain about them a few months back. They've practically banned all dark magic over there. Barely anyone practices the old ways there now."

"There must have been some mistake... How did I get into this place, but not Durmstrang? I'm more than qualified!"

"Hey, guys! I got my letter!"

Jakob was running towards them with a disgustingly happy look on his face, and the Siblings all stared at him. Absinthe relaxed a bit, having a good feeling that Jakob would most likely end up at the same school as him.

"What school did you get into?"

"Durmstrang!"

Absinthe eye gave an involuntary twitch, and he bit his lip before turning around dramatically and clutched the area over his heart. Pugsley laughed and rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics before he got up to catch the bird coming in with his list. Wednesday smirked a bit before she turned away and stifled a laugh.

Today was not going as planned. Absinthe took a deep breath before he turned, and walked away to inform is mother about the results.

"Huh? Hey Absinthe, wait up! What's wrong?"

~Mini-line-break~

"Alright now, stay together. Pugsley, stop harassing that nice brooding hag. I'm sure she has better things to do with her time."

The family was on their last trip together before the children left for school. Currently they were weaving their way through Crowsblood alley, a little market directed at those from the darker families that couldn't find what they needed in Luminus plaza. The children wandered around in awe of all the dark artifacts and rough looking people in the crowds, understanding a bit why Morticia had waited so long to bring them along. No doubt they could easily get lost and get into a lot of mischief, if she lost sight of them for just a moment. Pugsley sluggishly moved behind them, having already explored everything. Morticia needed to pick up a the children's wands before they headed off to Gringotts; she needed to set up a few small accounts for Wednesday and Absinthe to use while they were at school.

The enchantress took in the different herbs and meats that the different stands had to offer before they came to a rather shabby looking shop. A lone crone sat outside of it; her pure white eyes seemed to stare off into nothingness, her skin was a sickly gray, and her teeth were sharp like that of a sharks. Her nose was long and pointed; her nails seemed more like claws, and freshly sharpened.

"I smell a horde of Addams about."

Morticia smiled, and pulled out a few galleons before slipping them into the woman's hand.

"Good evening, Lady Waldeburg!"

"Ahh Morticia, always such a pleasure. Though I must ask, who else is with you? I don't smell that old bat Hester this time."

"Mama couldn't make it, she got tied up in another one of her experiments I'm afraid. I've brought my children instead."

"I see... Well, what can I get for you?"

"I've come to pick up the wands that Mama told you about last time. She should have given you a few vials of blood as well."

"Of course, how could I forget. Hold on a moment..."

The crone got up from her seat, and went up to the door of the building. She stopped short of reaching the door, and turned around waiting expectantly.

"Well? Are you brats coming or not? I haven't got all day."

Morticia pushed Absinthe and Wednesday gently, and Jakob followed them as they took a few hesitant steps forward. Waldeburg opened the door, and motioned them inside as she went to fetch the wands. The children entered the building one by one, and were awed by the dark and moldy room. Not a single stream of light could be seen, and the ceilings and walls were covered in heavy black drapes and curtains. The walls were full of shelved books and long boxes.

"Woah... What is this place?" Jakob questioned from his spot close by the door.

"It's old lady Waldeburg's shop. According to mother, her family has been making specialized wands for over nine hundred years."Absinthe said as he got comfortable on a nearby chair in the front of the room.

"I still don't understand why we need them. Everyone at the Academy seemed fine without out them, and you guys can do almost everything without a wand!"

"So can you."

Wednesday stopped midway through examining the books on the self and she pivoted, staring at Jakob with a raised eyebrow.

"We can use magic without wands because our family doesn't believe in using those silly sticks for everything. We follow the old ways, and thus we are more in tune with the magic in us and around us. Most of the other children at the Academy are from families that follow similar principles and beliefs."

A soft cackling came from the doorway in the back of the room and Lady Waldeburg stalked over to the center desk with three long boxes in her hands. She gave a nod of approval at Wednesday's explanation before she lined up the boxes and opened them.

"Quite right child. Many people have severed their connection to the old ways, and as a result, have lost their ability to perform wandless magics at will. Nowadays witches and wizards have to reteach themselves the technique, but even then the efficiency of said spells are halved and weak."

"Isn't there a way to fix that? I mean... after learning all of this magic without using a wand it feels sort of silly to think I'll have to wave a stick around to get anything done..."

The woman gave a small smile and laughed. "Well, unless you can somehow convince all the councils and ministries of magic in the world to change their minds about their laws, no. Now come on and get your wands. I believe this one..." She pushed the first box forward and waved at it. "This one belongs to the one named Wednesday."

The aforementioned preteen took a few steps forward before picking up the wand inside of the box, and gave it a slight flick with her wrist, smirking as a heavy yet pleasant feeling washed over her. Waldeburg nodded in approval.

"That wand is made out of acacia wood, and the handle is carved from yew. This particular combination usually means that this wand will favor one with a talent for destruction. You have three cores; the feather of a crow, a fang from a vampire, and of course, your own blood. It measures at nine inches, and is quite weightless, so you shouldn't have any trouble casting at a decent speed."

Wednesday looked at the rather antique looking wand, humming in approval before she put it into her wand holster and moved back to her spot. Lady Waldebiurg nodded to her and then ran a bony finger over the next box.

"Jakob?"

The nervous looking boy began to make his way over, leaving the safety of his spot near the entrance, and he hesitantly took the wand. He nearly dropped it when he felt a sudden rush of magic run through him. It felt as if he was standing in the middle of a very cold and fast flowing river. It was cold, yet welcoming all at the same time.

"This wand was made from willow wood and mangrove. That, I found very odd for one so close to the Addamses. Willow is a rather light material which seeks out those with a loyal heart, while mangrove tends to favors those with a thirst for knowledge, and one with open eyes. That would perhaps be the most unusual part though seeing as this combination favors one who has been closely entangled with death. The cores are dragon heartstring and crushed Unicorn horn along with your blood. It should serve you well in any future duels. It's twelve inches and four centimeters long, and unlike Wednesday's, it has a bit more weight to it. It may be awkward for you to get used to at first, but it won't be difficult, I assure you."

Jakob stood there for a moment examining the stic- er... wand. It was as she said, a bit heavy, and it had strange designs on it, giving it an oddly elegant and extravagant appeal. He couldn't help but wonder how much this must have cost; he'd have to find Morticia a gift to make up for this. He moved back towards the door, where he felt safe, and almost instantly Absinthe moved forward in anticipation of what sort of story his wand would have behind it. Waldeburg couldn't help but to be reminded of the ever so excitable Fester when he had first come into the shop all those years ago. She slid the box towards Absinthe, and gave a small chuckle as he quickly grabbed the wand inside it.

The moment the wand touched Absinthe's fingers, the room was filled to the brim with an overwhelming feel of power. It was dark, heavy, and Waldeburg felt the air leave her lungs for a few moments, making her gasp in shock. Wednesday smiled, expecting no less from her brother, and Jakob froze in his seat in awe.

After a few moments, Waldeburg caught her breath once more, and began to speak.

"Dear child... You may be one of the most gifted people I've ever made a wand for. That demonstration was... astonishing to say the least. I think it's safe to say we can expect great things from you in the future. You will make your family proud."

Absinthe pursed his lips a bit, and tilted his head curiously. "Will that happen every time I touch it?"

"No, no... I don't believe so. The initial meeting between a wand and it's keeper is always the strongest; It's the wand's core syncing with your own. Kind of like an introduction of sorts... Now, if I'm to understand, you too wished to know about your wand?"

He nodded, and she gave a wry smile.

"Your wand is made from cherry wood and cycad wood, which means you are extremely skilled with wandless magic; however, you shall have a problem when faced with the power of temptations. I think it's obvious from your display, that these materials together create a wand that usually calls to somebody with a heart and mind filled with the purest of darkness. Your cores are a ground up dragon's claw, and Spider silk, as well as your blood. It measures at fourteen inches and thirty-six centimeters, and has runes carved into the handle and along the tip for more concentrated spells."

Absinthe stared at his wand for a moment, obviously expecting a more interesting tale. He pouted while looking up at Lady Waldeburg.

"What do you mean by temptations? I'm not easily tempted by anything!"

"Perhaps not yet, but you will be when you get older. Temptation's change, wax, and wane. Sometimes growing and other times disappearing."

"Children, are you ready? We'll be late to Gringotts at this rate!" Morticia called from outside, and the children hurried to gather their things, thanking Waldeburg on their way out. The old hag waited until she could no longer feel them near, and she let out a deeply relieved sigh.

"O great and mighty Morrigan... have pity on the ones that cross paths with them..."

~Mini-line-break~

The Gringotts in Salem was a rather small one above ground, but it was no less elegant than the other ones. There weren't many windows inside, much to Absinthe and Wednesdays joy, and there were goblins everywhere! The children soon discovered how deeply unpleasant the majority of Goblins were, and fell in love. They also got to practice their Gobbledegook, and inquire about Goblin culture. Most of the Goblins were shocked that wizarding children could even speak their language, but that quickly passed once they realized that they were Addamses. The Addamses were quite famous in the Goblin community, seeing as one of the Addams women had married a Goblin despite that being heavily frowned upon in their society. Unlike other wizarding families, they even seemed to respect the goblins!

Once they realized who the children were they opened up a bit, and a few even told the children some stories while they waited for cousin Grogoch. All three children were mildly surprised to hear a more detailed insight to the Goblin rebellion and the Goblin warriors. From what they had learned the Goblins were vicious and unforgiving in battle, tending to go into blood rages, and slaughtering their enemies with extreme prejudice and hatred. They gave the children very detailed lessons about torture, and one of the female goblins, by the name of Rangnuk, gave Wednesday one of her spare journals filled with tutorials.

It wasn't long before Cousin Grogoch arrived.

"Cousin Morticia, come in, come in. I hope you weren't waiting too long, but it looks like Rangnuk and Gurkrat were keeping you entertained."

"Ah, yes. They were teaching the children a few tricks, absolutely marvelous really."

They continued towards one of the private rooms, and came to a stop in front of a dark oak door with the name Larknas on the front.

"Here we are. Larknas and I just finished up on the paperwork, so he should be all ready for you inside."

"Thank you dear cousin, you're always such a help. May your gold forever prosper.-" Morticia bowed her head, and smiled softly.

"-And may your enemies fall dead from your embrace." he returned the bow, and gave her a fang-filled smile.

Morticia then gestured for the children to go inside, and she waved goodbye to Grogoch. The room they were in was rather small, and the goblin sitting at the desk had mountains of paperwork behind him. They all took their seats, and Larknas shook Morticia's hand.

"Mrs. Addams, so good to see you again."

"Likewise Mr. Norngak."

"Larknas please, we're beyond formalities. I trust you're finally here to transfer your muggle accounts to our own?"

"No, not right now, but I appreciate the persistence. I'm here to open a few trust accounts for the children."

"Ah I see, I see. Three of them I presume? I remember dealing with young Pugsley last year."

"Two actually. Jakob is a young heir, and as such he has access to some of his vaults already."

"Alright, I'll need them to procure a drop of blood each, and administer them to these papers here, separately of course. I assume that won't be an issue. I just need to confirm that they don't already have opened trust vaults." He then took out two sheets of paper, and slid them in front of the children along with two sharp daggers with black hilts. Absinthe grabbed one sheet and dagger, and Wednesday the others before they both took their prospective knives, and sliced across both of their palms.

Wednesday watched as a few drops of her blood hit the blank piece of paper, and raised a brow when the words to a contract began to form. Larknas snatched the paper quickly, and set about filling out the details.

"Everything seems good, I just need your signature here." he handed the paper back to her, and then looked to Absinthe expectantly. Absinthe hummed and watched in confusion as instead of a contract, he got a letter and a strange chart. Larknas repeated his previous action, and snatched the paper. He scanned over it's words before he pulled out a few more files, and looked through them, stopping when he came to a file named "Potter".

"Young Absinthe, or should I say, Harry. I'm afraid you can't open a new trust vault seeing as you already have one left behind by your birth parents in Britain."

Absinthe looked to his mother with a raised brow. Jakob, looking severely confused next to Pugsley in the corner, did not understand what was going on. Absinthe, of course, knew that his birth name had originally been Harry Potter, and he was fully aware of what happened to his parents. Morticia and Gomez made sure he knew everything about his parents that they could find out. Morticia had even offered to delve into his memories, and show him what his parents had been like during his first year alive. He refused her offer. They may have been the ones to bring him into this world, but his parents were Morticia and Gomez. They were the only parents he'd known.

Morticia nodded in understanding, and looked to her youngest. "What do you wish to do?"

"I suppose I can use it while I'm there but..." He looked unsure for a moment.

"Raven, they were your birth parents. If they left it here for you, I don't see any reason for you not to use it. I won't mind."

He rubbed the back of his neck, and bit his lip before nodding in defeat. He truly didn't want to use it. He hadn't known Lily or James after all, and it sort of felt as if he was stealing from them. Larknas cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"If I may, there seem to be a few discrepancies in these files."

Morticia looked up in confusion. "Discrepancies?"

"Yes, normally only the heir of the family should be able to access the main family vault, usually after they come into their inheritance; however, it seems someone has been withdrawing from it annually."

"Morticia pursed her lips. "Forward the information to me. He'll go ahead and use the potter trust vault, and we'll talk about the rest of this later."

"As you wish."

Morticia then rose to her feet, and Wednesday handed back the signed sheet. Jakob stretched tiredly, and followed Pugsley who had already set out the door. After her children cleared out, Morticia looked back at Larknas with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"I trust you know what to do."

He nodded silently before gathering up his papers, and bowing to her as she left. Before she closed the door, she peeked her head back in.

"Before I forget, there's something I would like you to look into for me..."

~Mini-line-break~

"Does everyone have their things packed up correctly? Nobody is forgetting their axes and daggers, right? Absinthe, do you have all of your books?"

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, Mrs. Addams."

Morticia had been checking them for the past hour to make sure they had everything that they needed. She was a hovering cloud of concern today, with a dash of mother hen syndrome. It was the day that they would finally be departing. Absinthe would have to go to a train station in a place called Kings Cross in about thirty minutes, Jakob would be going to Dudinka Port to catch the ship, and Lastly Wednesday would be expected at the edge of the Landes of Gascony, a large forest in France, at six that evening. Pugsley wouldn't be leaving until the morning, and had decided to stay home. He gave Absinthe, Wednesday, and Jakob each a box of ready made pranks.

"Wednesday, do you have your hatchet?"

"The answer is the same as ten minutes ago, yes."

"Absinthe, is everything in your trunk? Do you need me to shrink it for you?"

"Yes, and no mother. I shrank it last night."

"Jakob, you haven't left any books you want to keep have you?"

"No ma'am."

Gomez cleared his throat form the doorway, and check his watch with a small smile.

"Is everyone ready? It's time to head out."

The children leaped up impatiently, and grabbed their trunks, nodding enthusiastically.

It was time.

* * *

Extra:

"Gomez, be honest. You're just as worried about them leaving as I am, aren't you?"

Morticia paced around their bedroom with an exasperated expression. She wasn't ready for this; the time had gone by so quickly. Soon the halls of the Addams manor would be devoid of the maniacal laughter, and the sounds of tiny footsteps. The explosions would be silenced completely except for uncle fester, and the screams from Pugsley as Wednesday and Absinthe tortured him in the play room would also be absent. She would feel especially lonely in the library without Jakob there to keep her company and talk about the different ways to eviscerate their victims.

A heavy sigh fell from her lips. She looked over to her husband who had just put away his newspaper, and lit up another cigar.

"Querida, please calm down! It will be fine; it's not permanent. Soon the children will be back before you know it. Besides, we can always have more children in the meantime."

She stopped her pacing, and rose an eyebrow at her now smirking husband.

"Gomez, though I do like the way you think, If we did it would have to wait for a bit. You know how long it takes Mama to ready the safe conception potion. She's always so concerned when it comes to her grandchildren's safety."

"How could I forget? She threatened to turn my coffee mug into a portkey, and condemn me to Beverly Hills during the summer when I suggested we go hunting in Romania while you were pregnant with Wednesday."

"She has far too big a heart."

"You're right, we should cut it out!"

"Don't be silly. She always said she would prefer it ripped out instead."

* * *

Review responses:

I'm really happy that a lot of you like it so far and thank you for your kind words of encouragement! To the many people wondering, yes Jakob will be an option on the pairing poll(And/or possible harem, whatever you guys vote)!Also, I know most of you are wondering if Dumbledore knows about his missing hero, all of that will be answered when they finally start at Hogwarts, I promise! It won't be long now~

Randomplotbunny: I have to say your comments make me laugh really hard sometimes and then it's really hard to get the smile off my face! You're possibly one of the most enthusiastic people I've had review so far and I absolutely love it! I've been meaning to get back to you for a while too, You had so many questions after all. Pubert will indeed be showing up and I will be doing a Chippewa arc in the summer before the second year but that's still ways off. He knows about being a parselmouth already, seeing as there are a lot of snakes around his home and in the gardens of the Academy. As for the familiar, he will get one and I suppose she counts as a snake? but not really, you'll just have to wait and see! ( ᷀᷁ᴗ ᷀᷁⁎)

Cadixx: Salut! Don't worry, Votre français est vraiment bon~ I'm happy to hear that you like it! I won't make Dumbledore too bad I promise, he's just going to be reeeeally crafty and evil. He'll put the Slytherins to shame with all of his underhanded planning. ^^ I look forward to hearing from you again!

Roo: I was going to go along with canon but that just seemed a bit...boring to me. I wanted to put my own twist on it so I wouldn't end up just remaking the entire movie in word form. It jut wouldn't be fun that way, after all, I've always wondered what it would have been like if the Addams went loose in the movie and starting this fic gave me the perfect chance to do it! I'm glad you like it just as much as I did! ✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧

Of stories of old: You are so awesome! Your comment in chapter 4 made me burst into a giggle fit and I'm happy you enjoyed it! Jakob is most definitely guaranteed a spot *^* He was the first OC I 've made and actually used in a fic so I wasn't really sure if it would work out! but thanks to everyone's comments I'm 100% his spot is irreplaceable now. :3 I like hinting at Britain but seeing as Absinthe has nothing to do with it until next chapter, I haven't really seen a reason to delve into it all that much.

Lust: Creature harry you say? Spoilers~ I won't go into too much detail but both of those are wrong :p You're more than welcome to guess again but you are correct with the horns and tails, they are always a necessity! We'll just have to see when we get there, though!

Thanks so much for reading~ See you in the next chapter! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	7. Chapter VII: Welcome to Hogwarts

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him, and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Gore, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas. I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N: I hate being sick. ⋆* ⁑⋆* (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*

Oh my goodness guys, Undertale is such a heartwarming story. (っ◞‸◟c) I started working on this after I finished it, (Still wiping tears from my eyes mind you.) so this may be a little mushy, but eh not overly so. Please let me know if you all would be interested in a little spin off on Jakob's life. I just have so many idea's going through my head about it. When this is done, I think I may try doing a Sherlock story to go with this. I really like the way this AU is, and it's really reeeeally fun to write.

This will also be a lot more descriptive I think. I'm working on building up my vocab, and being more forthcoming. I hope it's alright ^^

House rules and motto are owned by Etherian!

Thanks to Jhotenko for being a superDuper awesome beta! :3

 _'thinking'_

 **"spell casting"**

"Normal talking"

 _§ sssslyther slyther_ snakey _talk §_

* * *

Chapter VII

Platform nine and three-quarters was nothing short of a bustling field of chaos. All around there were teary-eyed parents hugging their children, and wishing them good luck; some giving gifts, and showering the children with kisses. A large red train lay right in the middle of all of this, billowing white smoke rising from it's great smokestacks. On its side were engraved the words "Hogwarts Express" in gold lettering. The mid-day sun seemed to peer into the station from the openings in the ceiling and end of the tunnel, not terribly blinding, but bad enough to where Absinthe felt the need to open his new parasol. It had been a gift from his mother last night, a black lace parasol with silvery gray swirls on it as well as the Addams family coat of arms. Miniature skulls dangled loosely from the trim, and had eyeballs painted onto them that seemed to follow anyone who decided to stare.

Absinthe was looking rather dolled up today, more so than usual. He had allowed his mother to do his make up for the first time since she first taught him how to do it himself. His face was paler than usual, thanks to the baking powder, and his lips were a deep red, courtesy of the lipstick he and his mother made. It was concocted from the venom of a deathstalker scorpion, and his mother's favorite dragon's blood lipstick. He had a slight blush coating his cheeks, but not enough to give him a lively look. His eyes looked, even more, deadly with silvery-black eyeshadow and full, dark lashes. His hair was mostly down in the back, but up top he had a simple bun. It was secured by a clip decorated with emerald and obsidian jewels, allowing the rest to flow down his back in dark, cascading waves.

More importantly, there was his dress. It was a rather doll-like Gothic Lolita dress. It was a dark and somewhat frilly design, form fitting on the upper half, but the skirt was ridiculously poofy. Then again, he was wearing a cupcake petticoat. The designs on the lower section of the dress seemed to match his parasol with all the intricate swirls on it. They had, unlike the parasol, been spelled to move in a way that favored the wind. The buttons on the upper part of the dress were also derived from preserved cats eyes, still glistening in the light.

Wednesday stood next to him in her uniform, tugging on the bottom of the dress in irritation. She hated this shade of blue, it was revolting. Unlike normal, she was wearing her hair down for once, and had even put on a bit of baking powder herself. She too had her parasol open, and was seemingly glued to her brother's side, assessing the crowd around her. Jakob was in his uniform, and looked extremely uncomfortable. Said uniform had been adjusted to fit him better, but even then it was a bit too big. Morticia had assured him that one week at Durmstrang would fix that quickly.

"Here we are Raven..." Morticia said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. She could hardly believe how much time had passed. It felt like only yesterday her children were learning how to eviscerate their enemies, and now they were already off to school. Gomez tightened his grip around his wife's waist, and rubbed her side with his thumb gently, shooting her a smile of assurance. Uncle Fester and Grandmama stood beside them, and the white-haired crone shook her head at her daughter before she patted her grandson on the shoulder with a proud smile.

"Alright ya little imp. You remember those rules? Study hard, don't slack off on your potions, and-."

"No maiming, beheading, or manslaughter during the first week. Got it. Of course, that doesn't mean torture is ruled out right?"

"Of course not, I'm not a monster!" Grandmama looked horrified at the thought.

Uncle Fester stared at his nephew for a moment before he pulled the boy into his arms, and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you dumping boiling tar on me for the morning wake up calls!"

Absinthe stifled a laugh, and patted his uncle on the back awkwardly. "It's alright Uncle Fester. I'm sure Father wouldn't mind doing it for you."

Gomez nodded and gave a blinding smile. "I'd love to old man!"

Uncle fester nodded stiffly before sniffing and shuffling back next to Grandmama.

Absinthe grinned and shook his head before turning to his sister who began to walk up to him, a slight smirk on her lips. He stared at her for a moment before raising an eyebrow at her. "The bet is still on right?"

He was referring to their little game of Death Tally. During the school year they and Pugsley were all going against each other to see how many points they could rack up. More deaths, be they creature or human, resulted in more points. At the end, whoever had the most points would be able to order the one with the fewest points to do their bidding for the rest of the summer. They didn't have to win necessarily, they just had to make sure they didn't come in last. Chances were, the winner wouldn't be very forgiving with their orders after all.

Wednesday moved some of the stray hairs out of her face, and scoffed. "Of course it's still on, don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't give up the chance to order you or Pugsley around for an entire summer after all. Think of all the things I will accomplish."

The dark haired wizard rolled his eyes. He had been expecting that answer. He blinked as she held out a vial of liquid aconite, and he smiled gratefully. He did love a drop mixed in with his henbane. She gave him a slight nod before she moved back, and began to stare into the crowd. Morticia and Gomez both came forward, and pulled their youngest into a bone crushing hug.

Morticia looked ready to burst into tears at any moment, but she quickly regained her pureblood composure, and offered a small smile.

"Oh Raven, look at you. You're all ready to go and wreak havoc all on your own." Her voice wavered a bit, and she cleared her throat before reaching into her coffin-shaped purse. Pulling out a rather ornate fan, she handed it over to her son, and he blinked slightly wide-eyed at it. It was Great Aunt Griselda's folding fan. Absinthe had had his eye on it for some time. It was a rather old antique, the wooden part was crafted from bamboo, and it had small hidden compartments, perfect for hiding senbons, in the folds. The face of the fan was made from the best silk that japan had to offer. It was dyed in the darkest shade of midnight, and had enchanted artwork painted on it in the form of a white butterfly that seemed to be crying tears of blood.

"M-mother, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything petite, I know how much you adore it."

He fought another smile, and murmured his thanks quietly before looking up to his father who was busy lighting another Cigar. Gomez puffed on it a moment before handing his son a silver box full of a few of his favorite gold-capped cigars to help with his sinuses.

Absinthe rolled his eyes, his father always had a special way of showing how much he cared, and this was one of them.

"Thank you Father."

"Anything for you, Chula." He reached a hand out to ruffle his son's hair, when Morticia smacked his hand away.

"Bubeleh, I will not have you messing up his hair. It took an entire hour just to get it to stay!"

"Oh Tish... That's Yiddish."

Jakob was the last to come forth. A slight blush on his cheeks, as he sorely attempted to ignore the infatuated couple's noises, he gulped as he took another step forward to Absinthe. He really didn't know what to do in these sort of situations, nor had he really been separated from the Addamses for so long. Truthfully, he was a bit worried that he would forget what it was like to just be a normal kid for once if he left them.

"A-Absinthe, I-"

A knowing look gleamed in Absinthe's eyes, and he placed a reassuring hand on Jakob's own.

"It's alright, I understand."

Jakob gulped and nodded before pulling Absinthe into a small and quick hug. After which, the chestnut haired boy quickly went back to talk to Wednesday, who seemed to start scolding him for something. Absinthe shrugged it off, and looked around the platform, when his eyes caught sight of two silver orbs staring in his family's direction. It was a man, rather tall, perhaps about his father's age with long blond hair and the face of an aristocrat. Their eyes met for a moment, and the man's gaze traveled over to where Gomez stood. His eyes widened in a sort of recognition. The man immediately approached them, and a rather regal looking woman followed behind him, as well as a child.

"Gomez Addams?"

Gomez stopped kissing up his wife's neck, and straightened himself out before looking towards the man with a kind smile.

"Lucius old man, I hardly recognized you!" He reached out a hand and the blond, Lucius, shook it with an amused smile.

"Yes, I suppose it has been some time. I see you've brought out the whole family today. Sending your children off to Hogwarts?"

"That's right, I don't think you've properly met my family have you? Well, except for Fester."

Gomez then set about introducing his family to the Malfoys, and Morticia and Narcissa quickly began to enter a small talk and get acquainted, Grandmama chiming in only a tad bit. Absinthe smiled a bit as it seemed his mother wouldn't be as lonely as she thought. He was certain Narcissa would make a wonderful friend for her. He blinked as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder's.

"And this is Absinthe! I suppose Sin will be the only one of my children here this year, unless one of them gets expelled."

"Wonderful, this will be my son's first year as well. Do say hello Draco."

Said child was possibly the epitome of the perfect pureblood. Standing a bit taller than Absinthe, he had a cold and emotionless expression on his face. The boy's eyes were a deep silver like that of liquid mercury, and it was hard to tell exactly what was reflecting in those orbs as they were well guarded. At being called by his father, Draco took a step forward, and held out a hand to which the dark haired wizard slid his own into. Draco immediately kissed the back of it and murmured a soft "hello". Out of the corner of his eyes, Absinthe could see an extremely red face Jakob pouting, and Absinthe brought up his fan to cover his smile.

The two lords continued to talk for a moment until it was about five minutes to departure. The Malfoys offered up their goodbyes, and turned to get their son onto the train. Draco watched quietly as the girl hopped onto the train, and vanished from sight. The girl's family then quickly popped out of existence.

"Father, who were they?"

Lucius turned to his son with a small smile. "That was perhaps the most dangerous family you will ever meet. Draco, I implore you to become friends with the Addams girl... or at the very least, try not to get onto her bad side."

"But why?"

"The Addams family have more wealth and prestige than almost every other family in the states next to the Holmes. Their name carries a great amount of power and influence, not to mention the fact that they're one of the darkest and oldest families to date. Heed my advice wisely."

The blond child nodded, and seemed to absorb the information for a moment. He truly wasn't sure how he felt about the girl yet, but there was something odd about her. Not just her actually, the entire family! He pursed his lips, and stared at the floor. He would observe her for a little longer before he made his decision about whether or not to get involved with her. He smiled when his mother told him it was time for him to go. After she gave him a hug, they sent him on his way. Lucius watched his small form disappear into the bosom of the train, and he turned to his wife with a nod. Narcissa pursed her lips, and returned the nod before she took her husband's arm. They could only hope for the best. They began to walk back to the floo station, when an unsightly red-headed clan caught their attention. They seemed to be looking for someone among the now dispersing crowd.

Lucius sneered at them, and led his wife right past them, ignoring their harsh glares. He was far too busy a man to trifle with the blood traitors today. Next to him, Narcissa gave a slight smirk at the glares she was getting from Molly. The Weasley matriarch had always despised the blonde since their Hogwarts days. She never truly understood why though. Narcissa was honestly inclined to believe the woman was just obscenely jealous of her. After all, Narcissa wasn't the one to squander their title as heiress was she? As a matter of fact, Narcissa married into even more wealth, unlike some people.

But that wasn't any of her concern, not at all.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

It didn't take long for Absinthe to find an empty compartment. He sat down by the window, and stared out of it for a moment, silently waiting for the train's departure. He briefly wondered if he would get to keep the compartment to himself, and maybe even get a book in. This hope was quickly crushed as the door slid open, and he turned to see a rather mousy looking girl with flushed skin and the most unruly hair he had ever seen. A rather shy looking boy stood behind her. He was slightly chubby, and had the face of a cherub. By his high cheek bones and aristocratic features, Absinthe easily categorized him as a pureblood.

"Em... Hello, would it be a problem it we joined you?" The girl's voice was soft and held a fair amount of nervousness.

Absinthe smiled, and motioned them over. "Not at all, but only if you'll allow me to do something to your hair, and maybe do your makeup. You ought to look your best for your first day after all."

The girl seemed to shrink back a bit at that, and had a mental debate with herself. After a few seconds of staring, the girl finally gave up and came in. The boy shuffled after her.

"I'm Hermoine, and this is Neville."

Neville waved shyly. "H-hello."

"I'm Absinthe, Absinthe Addams. Please sit over here Hermione. I need to see what I'm working with here."

The young witch gulped before sitting down in front of the Addams child. Neville moved to sit down next to the long haired wizard. Absinthe's eyes seemed to bore into the muggleborn's soul relentlessly as he studied her closely, and he sighed.

The witch seemed to fidget for a moment before she cleared her throat. "You don't sound like you're from around here. Are you from the states by chance?"

"Oh, yes. This is my first time being back in Britain since I was a child."

He leaned back a bit and raised his hands, forgetting about his wand for a moment, and he snapped his fingers. The girl stared at him confused before something strange happened. She felt a tingling sensation running along her scalp, and her hair that had been overly frizzy and sticking out at odd angles was now laying flat and straight, with a healthy glowing sheen.

The boy, Neville gaped at the sight, and stared at Absinthe incredulously. "You know w-wandless magic?"

Hermione looked back and forth between them with her brows furrowed. "Wandless magic? I don't remember reading anything about that in any of the books. How does it work? Can anyone do it? Would you happen to have a book on it?"

Neville shook his head. "Well of course not. It's considered advanced magic that takes years to master. I- I'm not really sure on any of the details myself. Gran always told me not to worry about that sort of thing. She considers it a form of dark magic..."

Absinthe watched them with a curious look in his eyes. "Wandless magic is considered Dark? Are you joking me?"

"W-well no, that's mainly just my gran."

The long haired wizard twirled a lock of his hair around in his fingers, humming lowly. Hermoine was still staring at him and waiting for an explanation.

"How do you do it?"

Absinthe smiled at her. "It's a family secret." Neville sat back a bit as he had a somewhat of a bad feeling as to what that meant. Most pureblood families had their own ways, not all of them good. "You're quite a curious one aren't you? You seem like a Ravenclaw so far." A spark of understanding lit in his eyes, and he glanced over to Neville. "And you would make a wonderful Hufflepuff."

The no longer bushy haired witch sat up straighter, and shook her head. "I'm getting into Gryffindor. I've been told many a time that it's the best house, and offers better chances and educational perks. I will not settle for anything less."

"Best and offers educational perks? You poor thing, who have you been talking to? My father once attended Hogwarts, and he informed me that Ravenclaw is the home of geniuses. They even have their own personal library in their tower! He also warned me about the Gryffindor house, saying that though they excel in bravery, they clearly lag behind the other houses in nearly everything, grades included. Thus are given special treatment, and are favored. Perhaps that may have something to do with the educational perks you speak of."

Neville looked appalled. "T-that's not true! All the houses are treated equally."

"Oh? Even the Slytherins?"

Both Hermoine and Neville paled and Neville looked particularly uncomfortable.

"As I thought. Honestly, you people..."

"It's not our faults! Those people are all Death Eaters in the making. I've heard about them from Hagrid and Professor McGonagall." Hermoine shouted in a defensive manner with small tears in her eyes. Absinthe sighed before rubbing his temple. The Death Eaters were vicious, bloodthirsty, and vindictive people. How could any right minded person not love them? Then again, Hermione was in essence the perfect target for them considering her lineage. It was obvious from her name and mannerisms that she wasn't a pureblood or a half-blood. Of course she would be offended...

The talking ceased soon after that, and each of them was left to their own thoughts. Hermione fiddled with her hands for a long time before she opened one of the books she carried with her, and Neville played with his toad. Absinthe watched them both for a while before he sighed and went back to staring out the window. More time went by, and a knock interrupted them. A kind looking witch opened up their door and peeked her head inside. A colorful looking cart was behind her, filled with candy.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Neville grinned as he caught sight of the trolley, and pulled out his money pouch, setting his toad down next to him. "Do you have any chocolate frogs?"

"Of course. How many dearie?"

"Erm... one, and um... c-can I get a fizzing wizzbee too?"

She handed him the treats, and she took the change before looking at Absinthe and Hermione. "Anything for you, darlings?"

Hermione looked at the treats wearily, fully aware of the dangers of cavities. "No thank you, ma'am."

Absinthe hummed lightly before looking over the wares with discontent. "You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate bats or licorice wands would you?"

"I do believe I have both."

"And just to make sure, the chocolate bats are made with real bats, correct?"

The woman looked a bit unsettled, and she seemed to move back a bit. Neville and Hermione both watched with unsure expressions nearby. "N-no I'm afraid not."

"Shame. I'll just take two licorice wands.

They exchanged items before the woman began to make her way further down the hall. The children quieted once more, and were content to eat their treats. Neville had broken off a piece of his frog, and had given it to Hermione before he looked around the compartment, almost as if he was looking for something.

"Trevor! My Trevor is gone!"

Absinthe turned to him with a confused expression. "What is a "Trevor"?

"Trevor is my toad, and he's missing!"

Hermione furrowed her brows and stood up before helping Neville look around the compartment. "Maybe we should check the halls? He probably got out when the Trolley was here. He can't be far."

Absinthe pursed his lips as he watched them scurry around the compartment hopelessly before he pulled out his wand, and gave it a gentle swish. _" **Accio Trevor the toad**_." Neville stopped halfway out the door, Hermione bumped into him, and both of them turned around to stare at Absinthe in wonder; when a toad flew right passed them, landing in the palm of Absinthe's hand.

"Were you looking for this?"

Neville rushed over and took his toad, chanting thank you's like a mantra to Absinthe before Hermione furrowed her brows.

"That was a fourth-year spell..."

"Yes."

"You're a first year..."

"I do believe so."

She stared at him for a moment with a wary look shining in her eyes before she turned to get her robes.

"We'd best get ready, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

"Quite right, besides I still need to do your make up."

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Hogwarts was massive and elegant. It looked hauntingly beautiful in the dark of night, and its magic was practically pulsating. It wasn't filled to the brim with light magic as Absinthe had been expecting. There was old magic here, riddled between the walls, weaved into the stones and woodwork: Dark magic, Light magic, Grey magic, and Elemental magic. So many different types of magic had left their imprint on this castle, and so many different creatures could be sensed within her walls. It was intoxicating. It was completely and utterly blissful. The castle seemed to envelop each and every one of the children that had just stepped foot into her walls, the sentient halls seemed to caress them with the warmth of a new mother looking at her children for the first time.

The portraits on the walls, happy to see such bright new faces, waved to them and spoke soft welcomes. Some of them seemed to stare at the witch, Professor McGonagall, who was leading them with sympathy. It had to be tiring to lead the new students through the school every single year. She stopped short in front of two large double doors, and told them to wait as she set off. The children were mostly silent before a whiny voice interrupted.

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter yet?"

The source of the voice was a rather scrawny looking redhead with sun kissed skin and an alarming amount of freckles on his face. Next to him was a taller and slightly chubbier boy with equally tan skin and bright blue eyes. His voice was a bit more complacent and slightly less annoying.

"Ron, if you haven't seen him yet, chances are he isn't here."

"But he's supposed to be my friend!"

Absinthe scoffed and rolled his eyes. For a brief moment, he had to wonder what it would have been like to have someone like that as a friend. The mere thought made him shudder. A familiar looking blond seemed to strut forward, his aura practically commanding attention from everyone. Draco held his head high and approached Ron with a sneer. "What makes you think the boy-who-lived would possibly want you as a friend? Just look at you. Red hair and hand me down robes... you must be a Weasely." He spat the name out as if it was a curse befouling enough to rot a corpse.

Ron scrunched up his face. "And with that attitude, I'd say you're a bloody Death Eater spawn."

Several students seemed to tense up in the crowd and the whispers started soon after. Draco looked as if he had sucked on a unripe lemon, and there was a raging fire burning in his eyes. McGonagall showed up not long after, and tapped on Ron's shoulder to get his attention. It was time to enter the hall. The doors opened soon after, and light flooded their eyes. Rows of students sat inside whispering excitedly as the first years strolled inside behind the Professor. The table up front was filled with teachers, watching their every move.

The ceiling seemed to be charmed, as when they looked up they could see the clouds rolling by and the darkness of the sky. Behind him, Absinthe could hear Hermione's voice. "It's not really the ceiling. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Absinthe fought off a laugh. For someone so adamant that she wasn't a Ravenclaw, she sure had a lot of Ravenclaw tendencies. As they reached the front they were instructed to fan out before a stool and an old witches hat.

As they did that the hat began to sing. Nobody was really paying attention until the hat got to singing about the houses.

 _"You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart"_

Several students sitting at the Gryffindor table seemed to cheer at hearing their verse, and a few of the first years smiled at how welcoming and loud they were. Hermione pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, seemingly contemplating what Absinthe had told her on the train. Absinthe smiled as he watched her, and turned back to listen to the rest of the song, watching Neville out the corner of his eye.

 _"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil"_

Neville was wide eyed as he listened to the Hufflepuff portion of the song, and he shuffled on his he may wish to deny it, but Hufflepuff did seem to fit him a bit more than Gryffindor. Neville wasn't brave, not... not really, but he was loyal, adamantly so.

 _"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind"_

Hermione's eyes sparked to life at hearing the words of Ravenclaw. Knowledge was power after all, and the muggleborn craved to learn as much as she possibly could. Perhaps Absinthe was right... maybe it would be better there among people like herself. It would certainly help academically, she would never have to look far for help with her studies.

 _"Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends."_

The song had ended, and many people at the Slytherin table were all sporting similar smirks and sneers. A few of the first years were doing the same. Absinthe had to wonder if that was a mandatory qualification. Said male twirled a lock of his hair around his fingers while looking up at the faculty table, and he took a moment to analyze his new teachers. His eyes only pausing when they reached a twinkly-eyed professor that must have been Dumbledore. Absinthe felt a bit disappointed. For everything the crafty old man had done, he expected the man to look much cooler than that.

His eyes shifted towards another, a rather dark, handsome, and brooding man. His eyes were dark, and his lip was curled in distaste as he stared at the children. Their eyes met, and the older man's eyes seemed to widen a fraction before a deeply satisfying pain ripped through Absinthe's head. He breathed in deeply, and bit his lip before turning back to Professor McGonagall who was clearing her throat.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The twinkly-eyed man seemed to clear his throat before he stood up, and stroked his beard.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. First years please note that the forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch-" He waved a hand to a rather disgruntled and decrepit old man in the back corner that kind of reminded Absinthe of Grandpapa Frump. "Would like to remind you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

He seemed to pause there and look over them as if analyzing their faces before he cleared his throat once more."Thank you."

McGonagall nodded at the headmaster before she raised a hand for the students attention.

"Now, when I call your name you shall come forth, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. From that moment, you shall be sorted into your respective houses."

She paused, and looked through the list for a moment before calling the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah."

A meek-looking girl made her way nervously up to the stool and sat down, freezing when the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow-clad house erupted into cheers, and the girl practically leaped off of the stool, running over to the house table. After a few moments the Puffs finally calmed down. McGonagall cleared her throat, and looked down at her list. A few moments of silence went by, and her face paled drastically. She looked up at the headmaster with a confused expression. They seemed to have some sort of silent conversation before she turned back around.

"A-Addams, Absinthe."

As the name was called, one of the professor's let out a loud screech which was quickly silenced by the headmaster. Absinthe gave a soft smile before he glided across the floor with an elegance and grace that could only belong to a pureblood. There were small pockets of whispering all over the room, but mainly from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses. He sat down on the stool, and crossed his legs, the smile never leaving his face. McGonagall gave a cautious approach before she dropped the hat onto the child's head Nobody had been expecting the hat to screech like that; however, It's screams sounded much like a banshee's wail, and was like joyful music to the young Addams' ears.

Then... it stopped, just as fast as it had begun. Absinthe blinked as the music stopped, and he gently probed at the hat with his mind.

 _'You haven't died have you? I wasn't aware enchanted hats could die. But really, I'd hate to have to explain that to McGonagall on my first day.'_

 _"Forgive me Mr. Addams, but when one is subjected to a mind as dark as yours... Too many things come rushing at once. Too much information, so much... pain."_

 _'Yes, it's wonderful isn't it? Now that it seems you've caught yourself, would you mind sorting me? You were screaming for quite some time.'_

 _"And I congratulate you on that, your father was nowhere near as horrific. As for your house... only one place would make sense for you..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins gave a few loud cheers, but mostly it was just polite applause. Absinthe smiled brighter as the hat was removed from his head, and he got up to head towards the Slytherin table, fussing with his hair in an attempt to fix it. As he neared the table, he noticed that there were a few empty spots at the end towards the front. There also seemed to be two spots in the middle where there seemed to be a pair of students from each year. He shrugged it off, he was certain that he would find out about the Slytherin order eventually. He took a seat down towards the front, next to one of the older boys, a rugged looking young man with dark hair and light brown eyes. Absinthe smiled as he sat down, and the older male gave him a polite nod.

"Welcome to Slytherin Miss Addams."

The dark haired wizard fought a smile, and nodded. "Thank you very much, Mr..."

"Bole, Lucian Bole. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Two girls had gone through the sorting while they engaged in small talk, and got to know each other. It seemed Lucian was on the quidditch team as a beater along with his best friend Derrick Peregrine. Both were in their third year. Absinthe smiled politely before his attention was brought back to the sorting hat. The chubby male that had been with the Weasley boy seemed to be stepping up.

"Dursley, Dudley."

Absinthe furrowed his brows. He knew that name from somewhere, but he couldn't put a carcass on it. The hat barely even grazed the boy's head before it shouted out Gryffindor and Hermione was called up. Absinthe kept an eye on the boy for a moment before he turned to look back up at the seat. Hermione was now sitting on the stool, and giving nervous glances in his direction. He didn't know what the hat was saying to her, but it seemed the two were having a not so polite conversation. After a few more seconds they finally stopped, or at least Hermione did. She was staring blankly with wide eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw's cheered, and Absinthe could hear a few of the purebloods chatting.

"Is she a pureblood?"

"Her name sure doesn't sound like it."

"But she does have the look..."

"Yes, it is rather pretty makeup, probably too expensive for a muggle-born."

"No way, her hair is way better than the makeup!"

A smug smirk worked its way onto his face. He did love making beautiful artwork, and that is exactly what Hermoine Granger looked like. He had made her pale and dark. Truly there was nothing that makeup couldn't make beautiful, and he just so happened to be gifted with a talent for it. The next name was called and it was a girl with dark blonde hair, pale and devastating, a pureblood. It didn't take long really, the girl was seated at the Slytherin table next to him in no time. He soon found out this girl's name was Daphne Greengrass, and that she was exceptionally friendly. It was a nice change he supposed, but he didn't really pay her any mind. After all there would be plenty of chances to talk with each other over the next seven years.

More names were called, and eventually Neville landed himself in Hufflepuff just as Absinthe predicted. The Puffs seemed to welcome the meek boy with open arms, and Absinthe could swear he saw the ghost of a smile on the shy boy's lips. It would seem that he had almost completed the first step in his plans, a friend in every house. Looking through the Gryffindors though... None of them look very promising. His emerald orbs zeroed in on a pair of rather mischievous looking individuals spiking some poor boy's drink, and then going back to what they were doing. 'Twins, this has got to be my lucky day.' Twins were a sign of luck for the Addams. Twins signified a double chance to be cursed to some dark and miasma filled hole in the underworld, or perhaps a double dose of poison in your afternoon tea. Twins were brilliant and calculating individuals no matter what the situation. Yes, twins were good.

"Addams?"

Absinthe turned, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy once more. He gave a bashful apologetic smile. There was also another male next to him with deep mocha skin and Amber, almost gold, eyes. There was also food... everywhere. Absinthe murmured an apology, and they got ready to eat their dinner. Draco introduced him to a few of the other first years and upperclassmen nearby. The dark skinned boy was Blaise Zabini. When Absinthe heard this, it took all of his strength and willpower to not pull the male into a hug, and start fawning over the boy's mother. Lucrezia Adalina Zabini was by far the most ruthless and vicious of all black widows, and she had never been confirmed as guilty for any of them. She was one of Absinthe's role models!

Of course, he didn't tell Zabini any of that, for risk of sounding as if he was using the boy. He just needed a moment to comprehend that this was really happening. Right as Absinthe was going to stack a few bits of meat on his plate, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Absinthe furrowed his brows, and Daphne nearly choked on her water.

"What? What on earth is that supposed to mean?" The blonde girl questioned with a raised brow.

"Ignore him, Father says he's losing his sanity by the day. It's no wonder he's going barmy." Draco commented lowly before biting into one of the apples. Absinthe's eyes wandered back up to the table, and he stared at the headmaster for a moment, blinking when the headmaster stared back. For a split second, Absinthe felt a strange presence poking at the shield in his mind. Surely the headmaster couldn't be trying to get into his head? Such things were ridiculously illegal. He felt another prodding nudge in his mind and he pushed back, hard. The headmaster seemed to nearly fall out of his chair, and he had to turn to McGonagall, jokingly brushing it off, claiming it as too much apple cider.

 _'My oh my, I think I have a new favorite for my naughty list, and the year has only just begun.'_

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

The Slytherin dungeons were cold and dark as the first years were led down a series of corridors. Absinthe could almost feel the creatures from the Black Lake on his skin. Their magic was strong down here, and it was nasty, much worse than the Kuroi temples of darkness in Japan. It was just a strange type of darkness that was laced with light. Maybe a safety precaution? Whatever it was, his skin felt slimy just thinking about it. They stopped short of a dead end that looked just like the other walls, except one of the stones had a snake embedded in its face.

Gemma Farley, the head Prefect in Slytherin, stopped them and turned around. "This is the entrance to our dormitories and common room. To get in you require a specific password which Nicholas will now demonstrate."

Nicholas Grimmett, one of the prefect's nodded before looking towards the snake.

" **The purest of blood and sharpest of minds**."

The stone slid, and then the wall gave way to two large silver double doors with green snakes on them.

Gemma cleared her throat and nodded. "The password changes every month, so be sure to check the bulletin board inside as often as possible."

One of the girls, Mariana Vargas, raised her hand. "Is the password always that long?"

"No, we simply made an exception for you. The sooner you all get used to the passwords, the better, and longer passwords are just the thing you need."

She turned and began to lead them inside, and Loki's womb, it was massive. They were currently making their way down a stairway that led into a rather large and open room with high ceilings. There were large glass windows that allowed students to look out into the darkness of the lake and watch the sea creatures swimming around. Green and black curtains were draped around the windows in an elegant yet lazy manner, and were being held in place by large black ribbons. The room had a fireplace in the center, surrounded by a few loveseats and recliners covered in what appeared to be sinfully soft and expensive materials. There was even a pile of black pillows nearby. There were a few bookcases, and tables set up for chess, as well as a small study section where a few students were already located and reading some books.

Absinthe couldn't say he was surprised. The room was almost identical to the break room at the Academy. A house with mainly pureblood students was bound to be decorated as lavishly as possible. Gemma waved the students to the center of the room, and gestured for them to wait. It seemed they were waiting on the head of house for some sort of welcoming speech. He did hope it wouldn't be too unpleasant, or it turned out that their house head was that ghastly McGonagall. Honestly, that woman was far too sweet for his tastes.

His silents wishes were answered as a small door in the corner of the room was slammed open, and out came the dark and devilishly handsome man from before. His robes were billowing and danced with the shadows, and his eyes were filled will hate and distaste. He stopped right in front of them, and stared them down, looking at each and every one of them. His eyes seemed to linger on Draco and Absinthe for a moment before he nodded.

"Congratulations on making it into Slytherin. If you have made it this far you are obviously more cunning and intellectually inclined than you look, but don't worry you'll get better at that. Here in Slytherin it is requested, and recommended that you stay together at all times. No Slytherin will go anywhere by themselves, and yes that includes the bathroom. It is in your best interest to remember that. If you have any squabbles or disagreements, they are to be handled here in the privacy of the common room. I will not tolerate any of you embarrassing our house. We are the elite for a reason, and should you tarnish our name... The consequences will be dire. That being said, I am not your mother, I will not clean up after your messes, nor will I actively help you out if you are caught by a member of faculty doing something you should not be. In other words, don't get caught. If you are caught then it is your own mess to clean up."

"We have a saying here, or I suppose you could call them words you should live by. Here you are expected to plan like a Ravenclaw, blend into the background like a Hufflepuff, learn from the mistakes of the Gryffindors, and always be ready to react like a Slytherin, swift and deadly like a snake. _Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est_. Remember these words, they may get you out of trouble in the future."

He paused, and looked around once more to make sure everyone got the message before he looked to Gemma. "Inform them of the rest of the rules. I have a meeting with the headmaster, and I shan't be late." She nodded and took his spot as Snape left through the main doors swiftly, his robes still billowing behind him.

"Alright firsties, the rules are as follows: Number one, keep the common room clean. It belongs to everyone not just you. Number two, house meetings are mandatory. You will be punished for skipping out. Number three, dorm inspections are once every month. You will have no warning before it happens, so keep your room clean. Number four, we have study sessions twice a week, and they are mandatory. There is no excuse for any of you getting bad grades, so feel free to ask for help. Lastly, as you are first years, your bedtime is set for nine o'clock every night. This will not change until your second year. If there is anything you've missed or need to check on, we have a list of rules hanging on our wall for you to reference."

Gemma looked over to Nicholas who was lounging on the couch lazily. Honestly she couldn't figure out why the lazy oaf was chosen to be a prefect in the first place. He lolled his head and blinked when he caught her eyes on him, and he yawned, taking it as his cue to explain the rest. He got up and stretched a bit before he made his way over Gemma to look at the runt- er... firsties. He clapped and smiled at them before clicking his tongue. "Alright, kiddies. First and foremost I would like to point out the obvious, unlike the other houses we actually have a certain order of things, a system if you will. Now, this system is pretty simple to understand. Each year has a court made up of a minimum of five people. These five people will speak for you and your entire year. If you need something, anything really, do NOT come and ask us directly, nor should you bother Professor Snape about it. As he said, he is not your mother, so don't go running to him at every little thing. Go to your court, and ask them. They will then come to us, and we will solve the problem. If it can't be solved by us, then we'll go to the professor, alright? We do not pick your court for you, that's your job. Talk about it amongst yourselves, and then give us a list of names. You have until the end of the week."

Gemma gave him a short and pleased nod before casting a quick tempus. "Alright, it's eight forty-five, you kids better get to your rooms. The girls are on the left, and the boys are on the right. You each have your own rooms, so your name will be on the silver plaques on the doors."

The crowd of first years dissipated, and all of the children scurried off to their rooms. Except for one lone Addams, who was heading to the study area. Gemma raised a brow, and cleared her throat to get the child's attention. "Addams, didn't I just say to get to bed?"

"I'll go to bed in a moment. I need to write a letter to my mother."

The girl was about to argue when a cold hand on her shoulder stopped her, it was Nicholas. The prefect shook his head for her to leave it alone, and stared at the Addams girl for a while before pursing his lips and walking away. Gemma was confused, what just happened? She shrugged it off before she went to go sit down on the love sofa, not realizing just how close she had come to having a senbon in her throat.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

"An Addams, Professor Dumbledore? Are you certain we should be allowing that sort to wander about our halls so freely?"

The entire faculty was here, crammed into his office, Snape just arriving. Septima had been in a fit ever since she heard the child's name. She remembered the Addams family. Oh yes, she remembered all too clearly. It had been back when she was just a girl, she had had the displeasure of meeting La'Borgia Addams. That vile beast of a woman! She would never forget the fire, and the smell of death in the air that night, it had been her first ball. So many lives taken in so little time. One could only imagine the immense pleasure she had felt to find out that, that... thing in human skin had been executed by muggles. It served her right!

Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile playing across Quirrell's lips. She brushed it off though, and continued to glare daggers into her long time friend's head. She couldn't believe this. Albus smiled gravely, the twinkle in his eyes dimmed, and he pursed his lips. "Now now Septima, I know you aren't pleased with this, but you cannot blame the sins of the dead on an innocent child. We do not even know if the child is truly dark like the rest of her family."

The Arithmancy Professor snapped at him viciously. "Do not know- what do you mean we don't know? Did you not hear the Sorting Hat's screams?! He was being tortured in that girl's mind! You know as well as I do that there is something wrong with her, she's in Slytherin to boot!"

Snape sneered sat her. "Yes, because every child that steps into Slytherin is evil. I do love to be the one to tell you this, your oh-so-favorite Gryffindor's aren't much better. If memory serves, they're worse. Honestly Septima, control yourself, or at least come up with better insults."

"Why you-"

"Septima, you will cease at once. Severus my boy, stop antagonizing her." Albus stated in a warning tone. Minerva watched from her seat next to Flitwick and Sinistra. Her lips pursed as she tried to think of a solution. She was honestly never one to judge a child based on their background, but... the Addams family had a certain history that just couldn't be ignored. Everyone was told at least one story about that family growing up, even if they didn't know it. Red riding hood never ran into that wolf on her way to her grandmother's. Oh no, she ran into something much much worse, and the truth was she never got away.

"What do you suppose we should do Albus?" She questioned, and the tension was almost suffocating as they waited for his response.

He stroked his beard in a grandfatherly manner before giving them a kind smile. "If the child turns out to be a threat, we will recommend her to another school. For now, we observe."

Septima turned to him with a rage fueled fire in her eyes."If we simply 'wait and see' there will be a mountain of bodies before we even notice it! If this is how you plan on taking care of every problem from now on, I might as well deal with this myself!"

"Septima my dear, don't be unreasonable. The child has yet to do anything that should warrant our attention, thus all we can do is wait."

Septima stared at him red-faced before she stormed out of the office, the rest of the professor slowly making their way out as well. McGonagall was the only one who remained, and they sat there in silence for a while. After about ten minutes, Minerva rose to her feet. She began to head towards the door, pausing for a moment, and turning to him with a calculating look. "I hope you know what you're doing Albus. For your sake and mine." She turned and began to head out, closing the door softly behind her.

Albus stared at the door for a moment before the twinkle faded from his eyes completely, and he clenched his teeth. For ten years he had been searching for that blasted boy to no avail. He had been hoping that the spell of the founders would reach him at least, but clearly that was not so. The boy was either dead, or was being hidden by some very strong magic, as it was able to resist the founders' spell. Harry potter should have received a letter, there was no excuse for it not to have been received other than those two. The confirmation spell never even showed up on Harry's portfolio.

Gringotts had yet to close the potter vaults, so he couldn't truly be dead could he? So many thoughts were going through Dumbledore's head, and none of them were good. He had kept what had happened to the Dursley's secret from everyone that wasn't a highly trusted member of the Order. His last hope had been the spell of the founders, which could locate any child destined for Hogwarts, and even that had failed. By this time tomorrow, the whole of the wizarding world would know that their savior was missing from Hogwarts, and it would be on his head.

Then there was the issue with the Addams child. He had no idea where the girl had come from! As he remembered it, she was nowhere on the list of children to be summoned with the spell of the founders, so how had she received a letter? It was simply improbable that he had made another mistake. He would never allow her, or her family in this school after what that blasted boy Gomez had done to the Great hall. The itch never truly went away for him, and that rash had been ghastly. That's why the boy was expelled in the first place! He silently cursed whatever black magic the child's family had used to get her in.

It was of no matter, he could handle a little girl. Even if the child could use occlumency, there were other ways he could manage her. Perhaps he could even use her later on in his plans, turn her towards the light. If that wouldn't work, he could always use her to motivate his new golden boy. The wizarding world's brand new savior.

He had failed in his plans thus far, but he still had the Dursley boy, the last survivor of the potter clan. Of course, the relation was very watered down, but he could still make it work. He gave a cruel smile and pulled out the file that he had on the boy. He had a disturbingly raunchy grin as he traced the boy's face in the picture. He had plans for this boy, and this time he would not fail.

"Well then my boy, we'd best get started then... I'm sure you'll make me proud."

* * *

Review responses:

Thank you, you guys always make it really hard for me to get this smile off my face when I read the reviews. 3

Dark Serpent cat: Your suggestions have been noted and written down for the poll! I'm kind of partial towards Viktor, there aren't enough Fics of him and Harry together, and it would be fun to make it work! Cedric too, though we shall have to wait for the polls to come out ^^ As for Lily, I already had something planned for that which will be revealed much later in the story, along with the inheritances. This is going to be a looooong series, I hope you stick around with me for it! ^^

Kyo anime: I was originally going to have them each receive three different letters but then I reconsidered it on the account that I need them in certain places for the future. Though for Wednesday I was going to have her go to a school in Brazil, and do some sort of massacre, but I couldn't think of a way to get her off the hook properly... so yeah, sorry.

Foxy Engineer: The chapter won't end, until the story(/series?) is over, Promise! I'm trying to post a new chapter at least once a week (Which is failing horribly so far). I may go for twice every other week if that fails any more than it has been.

{I am partially responsibly for the wait time between chapters, considering they spend some time in my care as a beta, so feel free to blame me if you feel they're taking too long.} – Jhotenko

^ So he says but don't blame him, he has his own stories to take care of so it's fine. If you judge him harshly I will find you and smack you with a bunny plushie o,...,o

As usual, thanks so much for reading~ Until next time! ◦°˚(´•̛ᴗ•̛`)/˚°◦


	8. Chapter VIII: All hail the queen

Summary: Dumbledore should have never left Harry on the front steps for so long unattended, especially on Samhain. What if a certain enchantress from one of the darkest pureblood families known to date found him, and decided to raise him as one of her own? What would happen to the Wizarding world? The answer: Pure chaos.

Warnings: Dark!Powerful!harry, Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Ginny + bashings, Crossdressing, Gore, Violence, Language, Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this fic is heavily inspired by Kyaru-chan's Ideas. I simply put my own little twist to them.

A/N: Welp, I'm not sick again anymore. Must admit this chapter made me want to rip out my hair, but it was mostly my fault. After I got halfway done with the chapter, I was fixing some spelling stuff and errors, when I somehow managed to click out of chrome, which deleted all of my progress that I made in the past five hours, and I rage quit. Anyway, sorry about the wait. The next chapter should be done by next week-ish. Promise!

But that's old news I suppose, on to the next chapter!

I'm convinced that I have possibly the coolest beta reader on the planet xD

Thank you, Jhotenko! :3 {Cool? Me? Well, my natural body temp. is a degree or two lower than average. Does that count?} – Jhontenko

Yes, it does. xD

 _'thinking'_

 **"spell casting"**

"Normal talking"

 _§ sssslyther slyther snakey talk §_

* * *

Chapter VIII

"Is that her?"

"Ugh, she looks like a corpse..."

"I can't believe someone could actually make the hat do that."

"Slimy little Slytherin..."

"Isn't she an Addams?"

Absinthe walked down the hallway heading towards the Great Hall, Daphne walking just a little bit behind him. There weren't many students out yet, but there were enough in the hallway that the ones present felt they could talk about him without even bothering to hide it. He gave them a cold gaze, and kept walking. It was far too early to bother with them, and he was still tired. It turns out that sleeping in the Slytherin dungeons was nice, perhaps too nice. Even though he got plenty of rest, he still wanted to curl back into his coffin, and sleep the day away while the sounds of the Black Lake serenaded him.

Then again, he had spent most of his night decorating his room and making it more... homey. He had battle axes and ornate swords hung up on his dark stone walls like garlands, and a tapestry with a tombstone and rather decorative "A" on it. The cold stone floors had been laced with a warming charm, which he quickly did away with, though he did decide to keep the black rug with the hydra design on it. It was rather pretty. His bed was originally rather small, and far too... square. It wasn't as if he'd really be using it much since he had shrunk his coffin to bring along with him. The bed was rather unsightly despite the black metal headboard done in that pretty floral and circular design. Looking at it gave him the idea to fix it up though, he transfigured the bed into a circular one, and extended the headboard to curve around it halfway. He also added a black and lacy canopy, with little spider designs on them, to give it a more haunting look. The canopy covered most of the bed, except a small gap facing the window.

Waking up in the dorm had been rather odd, considering he woke up face to face with a giant squid's eyeball floating past his window, which wasn't what he had been expecting at all. It was much more pleasant than sunlight of course, but still, it caught him off guard and he nearly fell out of his bed. He caught himself though, not wanting to fall and break open his skull. Did all the Slytherin's wake up like that? Surely he could get used to waking like that, but it would probably take a bit of time. Even worse though was the fact that the squid seemed to hang around his window for a while as he got dressed. He pursed his lips at the memory, and blinked when he noticed Daphne's face only a few inches away from his own.

"Absinthe are you alright? You seem a bit... paler than you were last night."

"I guess I'm still not fully awake, and trust me that's a good thing. You can start being worried if I start looking more lively."

She furrowed her brows and moved away. "I'll uh... remember that I suppose. It's just... you've been standing there and staring at the ground for about two minutes."

He blinked and tilted his head to the side."Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I did, you just ignored me."

"Ah."

The blonde Slytherin gave a small smile before walking over to the Slytherin table. Absinthe following her. Most of the Slytherins were already there, talking in hushed tones, and eating their breakfast. The teachers table was still full of empty spots sans Professors Snape, Quirrell, Flitwick, and McGonagall. Absinthe didn't pay them any mind as he sat down across from Draco and Blaise, while Daphne talked idly about their schedules for the week. Absinthe nodded, and gave soft hums every now and then while putting a few biscuits and eggs on his plate. Just as he went to take his first bite, there was a light tap on his shoulder. Absinthe put down his fork, and turned to confront who it was. He stopped himself as soon as he saw it was a professor, though she looked more like an ex-model. She was tall, and had pale olive skin. Her dark hair came down to about her waist, and she was dressed in an expensive looking robe. Undoubtedly, the Italian tailor, Mario Castellini's work. She had a gentle expression on her face, and her soft blue eyes shone with familiarity. Absinthe stared at her for a good minute, and tried to place her face.

"Oh little Sin, don't tell me you don't recognize me?" Her voice was soft and slightly hoarse, but definitely familiar.

His eyes widened, and as if he had put together a puzzle, he could see it. Five years ago when the sisters of the Black Thorn were holding their annual meeting at the Addams manor, Morticia had begun showing a new member a few gardening tricks when Pugsley and Absinthe stumbled upon them. Morticia had introduced them, and the witch had taken a moment to teach the children a few tricks with some runes while Morticia readied some seeds for her.

He furrowed his brows. "Ms. Babbling?"

She grinned, and tapped a finger on the young wizards nose, just as she had done five years ago. "The very same. My you've really grown up. I never imagined I would be seeing you here at Hogwarts of all places!"

Absinthe nodded politely, and twirled a lock of hair around his finger. "Neither did I."

"How's your mother doing?"

"Oh you know how she is, seeking out the dark forces, and reeking havoc upon the weak and unsuspecting souls of the universe. Same old, same old. How's your gardening going? Did you ever manage to get rid of the doxy infestation that kept burning your henbane?"

"Oh yes, your mother gave me a wonderful spell to help get rid of them, but I just can't manage to get my henbane to grow again!"

"Ah... you used the spell near your garden? That's not good. Would you like me to send her a letter?"

"Yes, I know, silly me. Don't worry about it dear. I'm sure she's busy this time of year. I'll just send her a letter once school is out. "

Absinthe nodded, and professor Babbling smiled before walking over to the professors table, leaving the Slytherin children to question how the Addams child knew the ancient runes professor in the first place. Severus watched their interaction quietly with tired eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, as he had stayed up wondering where the Potter spawn was. Septima had gotten on his nerves, and he neglected to ask Dumbledore about it before he stormed out of the office. When he returned to his room, he immediately sent a letter to the headmaster about his inquiry of course, but as usual only silence was the answer. For all he knew, Dumbledore was probably hiding the boy in some lavish manor, and teaching him with private tutors. He pursed his lips. He wanted to, at least, see the child. It wasn't as if he really cared, but it was Lilly's child. For her sake, he had wanted to make sure the child was doing alright. Though in some weird way, he was relieved. He didn't know what he would have done if a miniature James had walked through the doors last night.

On the bright side, he was ecstatic to see one of Gomez's children up and about at Hogwarts. He could hardly contain his laughter when he heard her name called, and he couldn't help but remember how the hat had reacted to Gomez. It had been entertaining that was for sure, but this time the Hat hadn't been screaming the word murderer at the top of its lungs. That was perhaps one of the only differences they seemed to have so far. That, and it was obvious that the girl physically favored Morticia far more. Then there were her eyes... They were like Lily's, but far less kind and forgiving even though they shared that same intense color. That confused him. Neither Morticia nor Gomez had eyes like that, so where did the girl get them from?

He watched as Absinthe Addams continued to converse with her housemates over breakfast, and he smiled. The child certainly had the Addams flair about her. She was drawing in just as many people as Gomez did. Even Draco seemed to be paying extra attention to her. Severus tore his eyes away from the children when he spotted Septima entering the Hall, looking as if she had only gotten one hour of sleep, and her eyes were dark and cold. She practically glared at the Slytherin table when she sat down. He would have to keep a close eye on her. Septima didn't look like she would be letting this go anytime soon. She caught his stare, and sneered at him before turning to her breakfast. He rolled his eyes, and sipped on his Coffee, keeping his eyes on her in case she decided to hex one of his snakes.

He had no doubt that this was going to be a long year. He sighed before taking a sip of his earl gray, and watched as the owls began to bring in the post. One of the papers landed in front of him, and he nearly choked when he read the headline.

"SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD - _MISSING_?"

That is correct dear readers, you have not misread the headline. We have all been waiting eagerly for Harry Potter, vanquisher of he-who-must-not-be-named, to rejoin wizarding society. This was to be the year when our savior came out of seclusion, and started his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbelievably, several eyewitnesses report that the boy-who-lived was not seen boarding the Hogwarts express. In fact, it appears that Harry Potter has not been seen at all!

We at the Daily Prophet also received word from a reliable source within the school itself, claiming that young Mister Potter was absent from the sorting ceremony. Where is our young hero? Where has he gone? Famed wizard Albus Dumbledore assured us all that he was safe and cared for in some secret location. This reporter has to wonder, has the great Albus Dumbledore allowed his age to finally catch up with him? Did he forget where he hid our savior? Has Harry Potter been misplaced?

Upon receiving this distressing information, we have sent several letters to the aged Headmaster Dumbledore requesting explanation. The headmaster promised to answer all of our questions and lay to rest our concerns with an exclusive interview next week. We fervently hope that this is a simple misunderstanding, and Dumbledore merely forgot that this was the big year.

Have patience faithful readers, this reporter will not rest until the truth has been brought to light. We will learn the truth about out missing young savior!

\- Rita skeeter, Reporter and seeker of the truth

Read more on page 13

Draco raised an eyebrow before flicking through the pages. He read more on the article before tossing the paper onto the middle of the table. Blaise then pulled said paper to him, examining it for a moment before giving a quiet snort of laughter, and passing it down to Crabbe and Goyle.

"They lost their savior? How does that even happen?" The Italian wizard murmured with a lopsided grin.

"Blaise, is that a joke? They were probably too busy getting their heads out of their arses to bother. Everyone knows the light is just full of imbeciles these days." Draco didn't even try to be quiet about it, and his eyes seemed to be glued to something behind Absinthe as he spoke.

"You take that back Malfoy!" An obnoxious voice shouted from the Gryffindor table. Absinthe sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. All he wanted was to eat his breakfast in peace, and clearly neither Draco nor the Weasley spawn would let him do that.

Draco grinned widely as the redhead glared daggers at him from over Absinthe's head. "What's the problem weasel? Can't handle the truth?"

"Listen, you stupid ponce-"

"I'm sorry, would you two mind shutting up for one second? I'm not sure if you noticed, but I am trying to eat my breakfast, and you're being a bit of a distraction."Absinthe interjected, sparing a look at a slack-jawed Draco, and red-faced Ron. Draco seemed to be dumbfounded that someone would even dare to speak to him like that, while the redhead seemed furious.

"What was that freak? Ron spat out, practically overflowing with that stereotypical Gryffindor bravery. Absinthe's eye twitched, and he put down the biscuit he had been nibbling on before gracefully rising from his seat, and turning around to face the angry wizard. There was no anger on his face, in fact he was completely emotionless; however, his eyes still seemed to radiate with unspoken promises of pain, and a slow death. There was only one person allowed to utter the words 'Shut up' to him, and that was Wednesday. Anyone else was punished by the both of them, severely.

It seemed Dudley had caught on to the look in Absinthe's eyes, and quickly got up to pull the redhead away before he lost any limbs. The approaching sound of heels against the floor seemed to halt everyone in their movements but Absinthe. Professor McGonagall had had enough. She was rapidly approaching the children with her face scrunched up in disappointment.

"That's enough! Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin both. I expect better from all of you, especially this early in the morning. Luckily, I know the perfect remedy. The four of you are to have detention with Filch for the next two weekends. Consider it a sort of bonding until you learn to cooperate without arguing!"

All four of the children seemed to glare at one another, before settling down in their seats once more. There was an awkward silence for a while before Goyle cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hey Draco, check it out. Someone broke into Gringotts last night."

Absinthe looked up immediately, and held out a hand. "Let me see that."

Goyle handed it over, and Absinthe read it aloud. "Believed to be work of Dark witches or wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number seven one three, had in fact been emptied the very same day..."

Behind him, he could hear Ron and Dudley gasping, and talking in hushed whispers. _'They probably know something about it.'_ He sighed, and brushed it off. It wasn't any of his business after all, nor did it seem like a fun venture to dig into. He hoped that something interesting would happen this week. He didn't want it to be completely boring after all.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Transfiguration was by far the easiest class he had ever had. Either the Hogwarts curriculum was too easy, or the students were being deprived of their basic early education. He had gotten annoyed halfway through the bookwork, and questioned McGonagall about why they were going over all of this beginners stuff. Honestly, back at the academy they prided themselves on teaching their students the fundamentals and basics before they were sent to their prospective wizarding schools to actually use their magic seriously. Why did the other students, excepting many of the purebloods, not know any if this stuff already? Did they not teach their children, muggleborns included, from the first sign of accidental magic like in America? If so, it was ridiculous, and they ought to be ashamed of themselves. Who would really wait this long to inform and prepare their children for this kind of thing? He knew their educational system wasn't the best, but he never imagined this.

He sighed softly as the flock of first year Slytherins around him made their way to potions, hoping that at least that class wouldn't let him down. Draco was leading them, talking jovially about how potions would be the best class for them. Apparently their head of house was in charge of potions, and he brutally destroyed the hopes and dreams of the other houses. A sly smile worked it's way onto his face as they entered the potions lab, it seemed they would be sharing their lesson today with the Gryffindors. Looking over his schedule, he realized a lot of their classes were with the Gryffindors. There was maybe once or twice a week that they shared classes with the Puffs and Ravens.

The Gryffindors seemed to have taken up most of the room on the right side, and a bit of the middle, which left the Slytherins to fill up the rest of the room. Most of them were highly reluctant to sit down next to the gold and red clad house though. Absinthe sat down next to Blaise Zabini, and Draco sat in front of them, next to a rather pug-like young lady who reeked of some strong and flowery perfume. He nearly gagged. Blaise chuckled next to him at seeing his face.

"Pansy does wear a ghastly amount of perfume doesn't she?" He whispered under his breath, and offered a small smile.

"Enough to make me choke, that's for sure..."

"Ah, we didn't introduce you to Pansy, did we Sin?" Daphne called out softly, and was leaning forward from her spot behind them. Absinthe shook his head, and looked at the girl for a moment. As he first thought, she certainly did resemble a pug; however, her faced seemed to radiate confidence. She had the look of a newlywed wife as she sat there fluttering her eyelashes at Draco while giggling. Draco on the other hand, looked ready to bury his quill in her throat.

"Drakie-poo, why are you ignoring me?" Pansy questioned in a sing-song voice, loud enough to where most of the Slytherin side heard her.

Absinthe gagged, and bit his lip to refrain from laughing. _'Poor bastard, I'd hate to be the one to deal with her.'_ He pulled his fan from his robe pocket, and opened it quietly, covering his face slightly to hide the smile. Blaise watched him with a look of interest. He honestly hadn't known what to expect from the Addams girl. His mother had raised him on stories about them for the longest time, but he was beginning to doubt if the stories were true. The girl sitting next to him was certainly strange, but nothing really screamed dangerous about her. She just appeared to be a harmless little girl. Then again... His mother appeared to be a harmless widow, so what's to say he wasn't being tricked by her appearance?

The doors slammed open, and Snape practically stormed into the class, cape billowing and a sneer on his face.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few...Who possess, the predisposition..." He trailed off and eyed a few of the Slytherin students before offering a sly smirk, and he began pacing the front of the room. He seemed to be taking in the expressions of fear and worry etched onto the faces of the Gryffindors. The Slytherins simply smiled, and offered sneers in their directions.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Assuming you are at least a little bit more skilled than the usual dunderheads, which I highly doubt..." He trailed off as he caught one of the Gryffindors, Dudley, not paying any attention to what was being said.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities... so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Dudley didn't look up, even when one of the Gryffindor girls was whisper yelling at him. Snape's lip curled, and he made his way over to Dudley with the silence and elegance worthy of a Slytherin. The boy was none the wiser. On closer inspection, it seemed the boy was drawing a picture of snape... with a mustache. Snape cleared his throat, and Dudley finally looked up before paling drastically, and immediately saying apologies. Snape glared at the child before taking the drawing away.

"Mr. Dursley, since it seems you are incapable of paying attention on your first day of class, I can only assume that you already know what it is you will be learning here."

"Erm..."

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Powdered _what?_ "

"Alright, how about something simpler? Where would I find a bezoar?"

"At the market?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being a smart aleck. What's the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Uh... the leaves maybe?"

"Five more points for not paying attention when you clearly need all the help you can get." He turned to his Slytherins with a cool gaze.

"Zabini, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Blaise sat up straighter and answered immediately. "A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, and depending on the amount of Asphodel, you could wind up with a Statos Permenti which would send the state of one's body into a stasis for a minimum of an hour."

Snape nodded. "Ten points for being prepared, and another five points for an excellent example. Malfoy where would I find a Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat for one of a higher quality, but you could easily find it in the stomach of any living being."

"Ten points to Slytherin. Addams, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference professor, as they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

"Another ten points for Slytherin." He paused, and looked back over to the Gryffindors who were glaring daggers at the other side of the room. Ronald Weasley seemed to be extremely red-faced and upset. Snape fought back a snort and glared at them. "Well?! Why aren't you writing this down?!"

They hurried to copy all of it down, but many of them seemed to be struggling to remember everything. Snape sighed, and wrote everything down on the board before he began to explain how everything in the class would work from now until the day they completed their lessons. He also assigned an essay to the entire class. Each of them had to pick a potion or ingredient, and explain its uses. This would let him understand what level everyone was on, so he could adjust his lessons accordingly. After that, they were dismissed.

"Addams, one moment." The Slytherin head of house called out just as Blaise and Absinthe were about to leave. Blaise excused himself, and told Absinthe he'd be waiting outside for him to finish. Absinthe gathered up his things, and walked towards the front.

"Yes professor?" he called out in a quiet voice, feeling a bit on edge that he had gotten singled out like this already.

Snape smiled and sat down at his desk. "You are not in trouble, calm yourself. I simply wanted to ask about how your father's doing."

"You... know my father sir?"

Snape offered a rare smile, and gave a barely noticeable nod. "I suppose you could say that. In a way, I was perhaps one of the only friends he had when he was still attending Hogwarts."

It was true, they had been friends in a way. Gomez didn't particularly talk to anyone when he'd been a student here. He always tended to avoid the other purebloods, and kept a low profile... in the beginning at least. Gomez mostly acted like the Slytherin version of the Marauders, though as a one man army. He pranked everyone equally, and offered no form of discrimination. Of course... that eventually made the Marauder's step up their game, and they began targeting specific Slytherins. Severus was usually one of them, and most of the time Gomez had been there to help him back on his feet. He became the avenging angel of Slytherin in a way. Every time the Marauders singled them out, Gomez struck back. That's how they became friends, or perhaps associates was a better term?

Either way, they had lost contact with each other about thirteen years ago, so it was nice to see the child of such an old friend around. Though he'd never say it aloud, he felt a warm and slightly fuzzy feeling inside knowing that he was getting this opportunity to know such a close friend's child. It still wasn't Lily's... but it was something at least.

"Father is fine, probably driving mother crazy as per usual, and playing with the metal rods." Absinthe said offhandedly, and grinned. He had been meaning to ask somebody what his father had been like in school, and now he finally had a source for his inquiries! Even better, Snape was his head of house, so he had easy access to talk to him.

"You could have left out the metal rods, but other than that I didn't expect anything less. I would have been shocked if you said otherwise."

A knock on the door caught their attention. It was Blaise.

"Addams, I don't mean to rush you, but we need to be at D.A.D.A. in about six minutes, and the walk is kind of far."

"Coming Blaise!" He shouted before turning to the professor. "Is it alright if I come by and ask about what Father was like back then?"

"Of course. Now run along. I won't be helping you with an excuse if you're late."

Absinthe gave a small grin, and bolted from the room. Severus could hear young Zabini's pleas for the girl to slow down. The girl was indeed her Father's child. He hadn't been surprised to hear her ask about the past either. He wouldn't really mind telling her about Gomez's antics, as he doubted she would pull any stunts like her wild father did. Absinthe definitely seemed to have her mother's common sense after all.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

"Almost there, hurry up Blaise!"

"Merlin Addams, where did you learn to run like that?!"

Absinthe and Blaise stopped in front of the doors to the defense against the dark arts class with Professor Quirrel. Blaise was currently struggling to catch his breath, he hadn't been expecting a work out like that, and Absinthe didn't even break a sweat. Blaise gulped, and wiped his brow. He had thought he was fit before thanks to all the training his mother had put him through... but compared to an Addams? He felt as if he'd just finished a five-course meal all by himself before going at it with a martial arts master. I mean really? If a born assassin can't keep up with you, then something is clearly wrong. He found himself retracting and denying all memory of thinking, and saying that the Addams girl was harmless and innocent. That was clearly not the case.

They took another second to rest, and straighten their clothes out before entering the classroom. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were sitting rather close together, and there seemed to be much less hostility than with the Gryffindors. A rather elegant looking Ravenclaw with slightly bushy hair was waving at him in one of the front rows. Absinthe didn't hesitate to walk over to her. The second he was close enough, he began to examine her hair and pursed his lips.

"I need to redo your hair, and oh my word, you must remind me to teach you how to do your make-up. You look horrid..."

Hermoine stared at him with a flustered expression, and gasped. "I know how to do my own make-up! I read about it last night in Witches Monthly, and I don't look that bad honestly."

He stared at her blankly. "You... read... about doing make-up?"

She nodded with a proud look on her face, and Absinthe pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, 'Mione. May I call you 'Mione?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just put a finger up and sighed. "Darling, you can't expect to just read about something, and know how it works. It takes practice, lots and lots of practice. Not everything can be found in books you know. People need hands-on training before they can succeed."

She looked ready to argue until Professor Quirrell clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Absinthe furrowed his brows. He had heard that that the man was rather pathetic at teaching, and had a few... odd quirks about him. It was his first time being so near the professor, and something just seemed off. There was a strange and corrupt power exuding from him, fluctuating really, off and on. Sometimes it was barely noticeable, but other times... The dark haired wizard took a second to inspect the fidgeting figure in front of the class, suddenly reminded of himself. Someone with the outward appearance of innocence and harmlessness, but possibly a deadly force to be reckoned with. The man was dangerous.

"G-g-good aft-t-ternoon. I'm P-professor Q-quirrel, and I will b-be your D-d-defense against the D-dark arts teacher."

The young Addams child raised his hand almost immediately, and the professor nodded in acknowledgment. "Y-yes, Miss Addams?"

"Why is it that we just have defense against the Dark arts? Will we not be learning how to defend ourselves against the light arts or elemental magic? It just seems preposterous that the Dark arts are our only focus."

There was a brief silence filled with outraged looking Ravenclaws, and disbelieving Slytherins. Absinthe's face remained impassive, and he didn't take his eyes off of the professor who had a look stuck between stunned and pleased.

Hermoine was the first to break the silence. "Absinthe, what are you talking about?! There's no need to learn anything but defense against the Dark arts, since the Dark arts are the only harmful and illegal magic known to date!" Many of the Ravenclaws shouted in agreement, but there were a few in the crowd shaking their heads. The Slytherins looked amused and astonished that a Raven would dare say something like that.

Professor Quirrel pursed his lips, and looked at Hermione. "N-now now M-miss Granger, t-there's no need t-to be s-so mean. Y-young M-miss Addams i-is right aft-ter all."

The young Ravenclaw looked thoroughly confused at the notion. In every book she had read so far nothing seemed particularly harmful except for the Dark arts. So why was the professor saying otherwise? She glanced over to Absinthe who was sporting a triumphant smirk. Hermoine shivered, something about the look in those poisonous green eyes was just unsettling.

The bushy haired witch turned back to the professor. "What do you mean sir? I thought the only dangerous magic was related to the Dark arts."

Quirrel had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He didn't know what to say. If he was honest about it, he could get in trouble with Dumbledore for giving them the wrong idea.

 _"Tell the truuuth..."_

Quirrel's breath hitched as he heard the whisper echo through his mind. It wasn't often that his lord spoke to him in the presence of others after all. He cleared his throat, and sat down in his seat in front if the classroom, the students watching him like hawks.

"W-well that's not n-necessarily true. All m-magic can b-be dangerous not just the D-dark arts. I can name about f-four or five spells t-that are considered light, but could still harm and/or t-take s-someone's life. I c-can also name at least eight h-healing spells that are c-considered dark. Magic itself is not dangerous, it's up to t-the witch or wizard to decide how their m-magic is used."

Absinthe nodded and brushed away a few stray strands of hair from his face. "With great power comes great responsibility, Peter."

One of the Ravenclaws looked up at hearing his name called and choked. "Was that a quote from Spider-man?"

The muggleborns scattered about the room broke out into small bursts of laughter, while the purebloods just seemed to be befuddled. Absinthe rose an eyebrow, he hadn't really meant to make a joke like that, but sometimes his mouth got ahead of him. Not that it really mattered, as ridiculous as the joke was, it seemed to calm a few of the angry students, and now many of them seemed to be thinking about what professor Quirrell had said. Hermoine seemed to be taking it the hardest though. It seemed she was adamantly denying the fact that the professor said anything.

"Professor, I'm not sure I understand what it is you are trying to say. I read in Cornelia Alabaster's 'Magic of the ages' that the Dark arts were banned by the ministry of magic. If that's true then doesn't that mean that it is actually evil?"'

And like a dam breaking, the voices of other Ravenclaws in the room began to spill out, and ask questions of their own.

"She's right, It doesn't make any sense. I mean what about the Dark wizards and witches? It sounds like you're saying that would mean that they aren't evil either."

"Wait, but don't the Dark arts require blood sacrifices, murder- all of that? That has to be evil right?"

Quirrel stared at her for a few moments before making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He was going to get called to the headmaster's office after this class, no doubt about it. He had truly been hoping to avoid the old fool's attentions, but at this point, it seemed to be pointless to back down.

With his mind made up, the professor began to explain further. "T-the Dark a-arts are t-the same as any other magic, but... c-certain magic requires you m-meet certain r-requirements. The D-dark arts mainly require t-that you n-need to use strong e-emotions to fuel them. Be it h-hate, Anger, or perhaps even l-love." He paused, making sure he had everyone's attention, and that the other Ravenclaws wouldn't argue. "N-no magic is truly e-evil really. I-it also can't be h-helped that some people are b-born with the g-gift for the Dark arts. F-for example, everyone is b-born with a m-magical core. Some p-people have light cores or n-neutral cores but t-there also exists Dark c-cores which g-grants an a-affinity for the Dark arts, and t-thus it comes more e-easily and naturally t-to those who have one. T-though n-not all Dark witches and w-witches have Dark cores, t-the moment s-someone is discovered to h-have a dark core, t-they're considered a potential threat."

"I c-can't go into t-the explanations about the b-blood sacrifices and s-such, I've already s-spoken too much. T-the point i-is, there are e-equally harmful spells in a-almost every c-category of magic. The s-same goes f-for healing s-spells and d-defensive spells. F-for example the c-cutting spell which is considered l-light, it could e-easily cause extensive i-injuries to someone. Do you u-understand?"

Hermoine looked conflicted, confused, and just plain unsure of everything. Never in all her days did she consider the fact that a teacher could contradict a book, usually the two went hand in hand. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't the only one confused. The bushy haired twelve-year-old nodded, and sank into her seat for the remainder of the class, barely listening to the class rules and the speech about their future lessons. It wasn't long before class ended though, seeing as the first twenty-five minutes of class ended up becoming a debate.

Hermoine remained seated, slowly putting away her notes and books. Absinthe sat nearby watching her with a careful gaze. The girl was destined for great things, and she was no doubt the brightest witch in their year. She was one of the only ones who knew almost everything in History of magic and Transfiguration. The girl had obviously read through all her books, and memorized all the information they had. He could have sworn he'd even seen her reading a book on runes during lunch.

Blaise watched as Absinthe walked over to her, and they began to talk before he wandered over to Draco who had just finished prying himself away from Pansy.

"Well this was an interesting class I guess..." The Italian said as he rubbed he back of his neck, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Draco scoffed and grabbed his bag. "Are you kidding me? That was horrible, those mudblood's don't understand anything about our history or our magic! How can anyone be ignorant enough to believe that out of the hundreds of types of magic, the dark arts are the one and only dangerous magic that exists? Just because she read it in a book- most likely written by a biased light supporter!"

"If you disagree with it so much then why don't you explain it to her?"

"You really think that I would associate myself with one of them?" He spat out the words like venom practically marched out of the room, Blaise hot on his trail. The mocha skinned Italian glanced back at Absinthe and Hermoine as he left. Meanwhile, Absinthe was doing what Draco would not. answering the question that the professor couldn't.

"I can see the confusion on your face. You look a tad bit lost."

"Go away Addams..."

Absinthe's eyes narrowed for a moment, and he gave the girl a small smile. The threatening glimmer of a fang made her flinch. He reached out and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger with a slight hum, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"That's quite a rude thing to say to someone who went out of their way to help you when they didn't have to. I'm hurt that you would even say a thing like that."

Hermoine was frozen in place. It felt as if there was ice pumping through her veins when he got close to her. Fear gripped her heart and she wanted to jump away from him, but her body just wouldn't obey her. She couldn't move.

"I-i'm sorry..."

"Oh come now, you sound like professor Quirrell. I didn't stay here to argue with you after all. I came here to explain what the professor could not, and hopefully clean that look off your face."

"W-what?"  
"During class one of your house mates asked about murder and blood sacrifices. It was obvious to see that you agreed with them when you though such actions were evil. I'm a bit disappointed really, I had high hopes for you and our future friendship if you would accept it. You seem like a bright girl, brilliant in fact, but clearly a bit thick when it comes to the obvious things that aren't contained in books." Hermione looked as if she wanted to argue at that but one look from Absinthe silenced her.

"You look to books and grown ups for everything even though there are times that both can be wrong. What I'm about to tell you is the truth, and most likely the only books you'd find to back them up are probably banned in this country. The branch of magic that was mentioned earlier was blood magic which I suppose you can say is the darkest of arts in creation. It was and is essentially the root of all of our magic. Before the distinction in magic happened with Merlin and the Lady Morgana in the Arthurian wars, The old spells and blood magic were the only ones used. In a way, it was the base of what we have today. Yet here you and the others were calling it evil, which in a way is completely accurate, but if it wasn't for that then the magical world wouldn't have grown to be what it is today. In fact, I doubt if we would have had any proper magic at all considering that blood magic was used to honor the gods who granted us magic in the first place."

Hermoine gaped at him and opened her mouth. "That is absolutely ridi-"

He snapped his finger and her voice stopped short, coming out as a weak wheeze. The dark haired wizard gave her an impish grin and turned away.

"Just think about it, that's all I ask of you. Anyway, see you later 'Mione. Oh and don't worry about your voice, it will be back in about six minutes."

Absinthe left the room, and Hermione wandered after him, desperately trying to speak. She wanted to have him explain himself in more detail, or at the very least have him give her one of the books he had talked about. Though... to be honest, she was scared of the other child. The look in those green eyes... It felt like something she'd see in her nightmares. She held her books close, and glanced around the hallway before heading in the direction of the library. She just couldn't understand... books never lied to her before, and teachers were like talking books. Then why did everything feel so... wrong? Nothing made sense anymore!

From the shadows of the classroom, a lone figure stood, silently talking to his master.

 _"That was the Addamsss child then?"_

"Yes master. Does she live up to your expectations?"

 _"Yesss she... or rather HE does..."_

"I see... Wait, he?"

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

Madam hooch was a lovely and exquisite creature. Her golden eyes reminded Absinthe of a disgruntled alligator, devoid of happiness. She was watching them all closely, and assessing them to see if they had any potential. So far she didn't see anything all that impressive from any of them. The Malfoy child looked as if he had ridden on a broom before, and the look on his face was screaming with pride. She pursed her lips, she would be surprised if the brat even managed to move his broom by an inch. The brooms were specially designed to move only if the person commanding it had a good amount of magic flowing through them, and had control over it. It may sound easy but you'd be surprised how many people were bad at it. All of the first years were out here in her field split into two groups, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs on the right, and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on the left.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked before motioning them to go towards the broomsticks she had laid out before them.

"Everyone, stand next to a broomstick and put out your right hand over your brooms."

"Now, on the count of three I want you to say up!"

She counted down and everyone shouted. Absinthe's broom, after struggling for a moment, jumped into his hand. Most of the other brooms didn't move, and Draco's flung into his hand on the second try. _'Everyone else is either nervous or worried. No wonder their brooms won't react.'_ Absinthe sat down on his broom, side saddle like Grandmama had taught him, and waited for everyone else to catch up. It was clear that Neville wanted to stay on the ground. Madam Hooch then showed them how to climb on their brooms but then she caught sight of Absinthe, already floating on his broom.

"Addams, did I say you could move on to the next step yet?"

"No Madam... but my legs were getting tired."

She pursed her lips before shaking her head and looking at the rest of the class. "At the sound of my whistle jump, go up just a few feet, and then come back down. On the count of three..."

She counted down once more, and before she could finish, Neville had jumped and lost control. He was rapidly ascending up past twenty feet, and it didn't look like he would stop anytime soon.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch shouted in vain.

Everyone could see the look of fear on his deathly white face, right before he came plummeting down, and fell into a little heap. He landed face first on the grass, and he was twitching ever so slightly. _'He's not dead, shame...'_ Absinthe hummed as he watched the other puffs, and a few Gryffindors swarm the small boy with worried expressions. Madam Hooch quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd to check on how he was. Her face was just as white as Neville's had been.

"Broken arm," she said. "Come on boy – it's OK, get up." Then she looked at the others in the class. "I must take this boy into the school. Don't go near those brooms or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'." She turned, and dragged Neville away with her. The moment the two were out of sight, Draco started to laugh. "Did you see his face?" Some of the other Slytherins laughed too. Absinthe merely rolled his eyes, and watched them idly from his place on his broom. The Hufflepuffs were glaring daggers at them, and the Gryffindors looked equally mad. The Ravenclaws sat down on the grass, and simply watched everything play out.

"Look!" hollered Draco as he ran and took a ball out of the grass. "It's that silly thing Longbottom's grandmother gave him."

It was Neville's remembrall, a magic ball. It told the holder when they had forgotten something important.

"Give that here Malfoy!" Demanded Dudley from his place next to Ron.

Draco's smirk faded into a sneer. "I think I should put it where Longbottom can get it himself. How about at the top of a tree?"

"Give it here!" Ron shouted, practically barreling his way over to the group of Slytherins, but Malfoy was already on his broomstick and up in the air.

"Come and get it Weasel!"

Ron and Dudley had picked up their brooms, and exchanged nervous looks, when Hermoine moved forward and glared at them.

"What are you idiots thinking? Madam Hooch told us we mustn't move! You're going to get us all in trouble." She screeched, and pursed her lips.

Absinthe flicked his hair over his shoulder, and rose on his broom smoothly to Draco's height, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Draco, must you partake in such silly antics?" He crossed his arms, and held out a hand. He wasn't doing this for no reason. Personally, he didn't want to get in trouble for this, and getting the remembrall back for Neville would probably gain him more trust and respect from the other houses. With his mind made up, he kept speaking. "This is hardly the behavior I expected from an heir." It was true, right now Draco was acting like an elementary school bully, and it was making the rest of the Slytherins look bad.

"I'd really hate to have ** _punish_** you."

The blonde looked taken aback, and with a clenched fist handed the ball back, not wanting to disobey his father's wishes. The dark haired wizard flashed him a blinding smile before flying back down in a graceful spiral. Draco followed him at a slower pace. When they landed, Dudley and Ron were already charging over to Draco, demanding the remembrall back. Absinthe quickly stepped in before they could get to him though.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" He called out, his held high in defiance. "'Mione would you mind giving this to Neville the next time you see him?"

The Ravenclaw hurriedly came over, and took it from him before thanking him in a hushed tone. The Gryffindors didn't seem to calm down at all, but the Hufflepuffs had looks of relief written all over their faces as well as a few grateful smiles. Meanwhile, the Slytherins were left wondering what exactly happened up there.

§ .:...:...:.§LINEBREAKOFDOOM§ .:...:...:.§

"Blaise, what do you think of her? After spending most of the week with her, surely you must have come to your decision." Draco inquired from his seat in front of the fireplace, lounging on one of the sofa's. Blaise was seated on one of the pillows, basking in the warmth of the flames. He really didn't know what to say about her. Truth be told, he originally approached her to see if she had what it takes to be in the court. Blaise and Draco already had their own spots reserved after all, but they needed the full court turned in by tomorrow night.

"She's... interesting." Was his only reply. Through his week of observation, he had seen the Addams girl do a lot of strange things. He watched her get up close and personal with a bunch of poisonous plants, and take a deep breath; He watched her mix an entire vial of powdered arsenic into her tea; and Merlin, her room! He shivered at the thought, but then his thoughts trailed over to the sweeter things she had done. She had taken to helping the other Slytherins with the work they didn't understand, she was extremely nice to everyone regardless of their house, and she threatened anyone who tried to bother the smaller first years. In a way the girl reminded him a lot of his sister except... creepier. Much, MUCH creepier.

Draco sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure I like her. The entire week she's done nothing but question and judge me at every turn."

"Well to be fair, it was only when you decided to be an arse."

The blonde glared at his best friend."You're supposed to be on my side!"

Blaise let out a snort of laughter, and blinked when he spotted Crabbe and Goyle leading the rest of the first years over to them. Absinthe lagging behind the rest of them as he tried to balance his cup of tea. When they reached the fireplace, all of them huddled around. Absinthe took a spot next to the fire like Blaise. It was a little bit packed, but rather cozy altogether. Pansy sat glued to Draco's side, practically smothering him. Theodore Nott was next to her, the Carrow twins, Hestia and Flora, sat on the other couch with Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. The other Slytherins sat scattered around the room, and watched them closely.

Draco cleared his throat, and tried to tug his arm out of Pansy's grasp. "Well, we've had a week to think about who should be in the court. Now seems like the best time to talk, and vote on the positions." He paused to see if anyone had any questions, but nobody raised their hands, or asked any. Draco cleared his throat, and continued. "First up, the position of king. Who do you think would be best for it?" He tried to keep himself from smirking, it was obvious who they'd pick.

Pansy was the first to speak. "I vote for Draco!"

The vote ended shortly after that, resulting in everyone agreeing with the decision. Next they moved on to the king's second in command, which was the lord adviser. The votes were unanimous, and all in favor of Blaise, who kind of shrugged it off, thanking everyone for thinking so highly of him. They then moved on to the lord tactician, who acted as a planner, and doubled as a problem solver who fixed minor problems that regular students may have. They would also arrange meetings with the other courts.

"Hm... I say either Flora or Theo should do it. " Millicent spoke up, and gave a small smile to Theo.

"It sounds like a lot of work... I respectfully decline. "Flora murmured before leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

Draco nodded. "Nott, you are remarkably good at planning things, and you write down a schedule for practically everything you do. You would be the most logical choice..."

Theodore was flustered, and hid his face in the pillow he had been holding against his chest. He had been hoping nobody would notice his schedule habit; he was trying to stop doing it. He honestly had thought he'd done a good job at hiding it too. Pansy rolled her eyes at the embarrassed wizard, and grinned. Her role was next! She practically couldn't wait. She'd be ruling the court with Draco, just like her mother had done, and her grandmother before that. It was like a dream come true.

"Now for the queen of the court. Who are your votes for?"

"We vote that Absinthe Addams becomes the presiding queen of the court." Two nearly identical voices called out from one of the couches. It was the Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia.

Said wizard nearly choked on his henbane, and his head shot up. "What?"

"We've been watching you for most of the week you know-" Hestia trailed off, and offered a smile.

"-And not a single person seems more qualified than you." Flora finished with a nod of approval.

"You're a natural leader, kind and ruthless all at the same time. You don't hesitate to correct Malfoy when he does something wrong, and what's more, you stand up to him. It takes a queen to correct and curb the temper and actions of a king. You're the best choice there is."

Everyone seemed to be whispering agreements, but Pansy was practically screaming in protest. The Parkinson heiress couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were going to have that creepy little witch from America take her rightful spot, next to her Draco? What were they thinking? No, were they even thinking? It was obvious that the only one qualified to be the queen was her! A look of rage blossomed on her face, and she held on to Draco's arm tightly.

"HAVE YOU LOT GONE BARMY?!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, and stood up.

"For once I agree with the putrid flower child. I think it would be impossible for me to be the presiding queen for the court anyway. I mean logically speaking I lack the most important requirement to be queen."

The other students looked confused as he spoke, and he brushed away another lock of hair that was falling into his eyes. Millicent was the only one to speak up though, as it seemed everyone else was still trying to figure out what Absinthe lacked on their own.

"Just what is it do you think it is that you're missing, because from my point of view, everything seems like it would be perfect for you."

"Well for one, I would have to be a girl."

There was a long silence before everyone gave sounds of alarm and began to react. The reactions were as expected. The boys seemed to leap back, using their seats as a safety line, and the girls just sat there gaping at him in disbelief, harmonizing the word "What" at the top of their lungs in horribly off-key tones. All in all, the only one who hadn't had the expected reaction was Blaise, who just sort sat there thinking it through. The look on his face made it obvious that he wasn't comprehending it. The information simply did not compute in his brain.

"Would you mind proving it? I won't believe that sort of thing without proof."

"Go ahead and cop a feel if you don't mind losing a limb or two." Absinthe gave a bright and playful grin, but the murderous intent could clearly be seen in his eyes from across the room. The dark skinned Italian leaned back, not wanting to chance it. He'd have plenty of other chances throughout the year anyway. The thought of such a pretty girl being a guy was making his head hurt. Draco cleared his throat before raising a hand. "L-let's move on to the next court role. We'll decide on the queen tomorrow." Draco's brain was also having a hard time understanding it. He couldn't see any logic or reasoning in wanting to dress like a girl if one was born a male. Did it give some sort of satisfaction? He sighed, he wasn't particularly bothered by it. It just... confused him.

"So..." He cleared his throat. "Lastly, we have the lady advisor. Personally, I think Daphne would be perfect for it."

The rest of the boys called out their agreement from behind the couch, and the girls all agreed, mostly. Pansy still couldn't believe she had almost lost her spot as queen to a boy! _'What kind of person dresses like that, and poses as the opposite sex anyway?!'_ She was steaming. Without a word she got up, and stormed out of the room.

The rest of them watched her walk away, and Draco took a moment to stretch his now free arm _.'Thank Merlin.'_

"Alright, I think we're done for the night." Draco called out, and everyone readied themselves for bed. They had a lot to think about considering this newest revelation. The boys especially.

"Ah Draco, don't forget we have detention with Filch tonight to help clean up the halls." Absinthe called out as the blonde headed towards his room, pausing as the girl- boy, called out to him. He clicked his tongue, and turned around. 'so much for taking moment to think about it.'

The two then turned around to leave in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to each other.

* * *

Review responses

Cadixx: Hermoine isn't really a friend yet. Like you said, she's narrow-minded, and looks to adults and books for everything. There's no way she could be a friend without breaking her first. Neville is easier though. Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, and he's already started to trust in Absinthe a bit due to Trevor, and the fact that Hufflepuff has already started to be the best family ever to him. Puffs are known to be non-judging and friendly to people, most even have friends in Slytherin, so it won't be too far fetched for him to get along with Sin once they start influencing him. As for Dudley, I left him alive for a reason. I mean since Petunia and Vernon are dead, someone had to take care of him, and Dumbledore happened to be there to fix it. I don't necessarily want Dudley to be viewed as a bad guy, because he's not. Instead of being pampered, he grew up an orphan. Kind of similar to canon Harry mixed with a bit of Tom, so he's completely different from the canon one, with a lot more restraint and manners. Your English was fine silly, I'm just happy to see your review!

RandomPlotBunny: Have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? Because seriously, they're awesome! Nope, he never lost the rash or the itch, and he never will. Gomez only did long lasting pranks you know. It's the best gift to give someone, so they can remember you by it. (Inspired by the best if you get my drift, though they tried to avoid long lasting ones.)

Animalover208: We must have like minds because we are definitely thinking alike, well minus the whole Draco/Hermoine, which isn't a bad idea! I just... don't know how to do it. I haven't really read about any straight couple's since I was like thirteen, well... not unless it was borderline abusive and harmful, but yeah. I'm not sure how to make them work either, mainly because of their personalities. I mean I could try, but I think I'd butcher it and end up disappointing. xD

Shamira The Guardian: Ooooh, I remember reading your stories waaaaay back, before I even thought about this! I'm ecstatic to see you're reading this! I'll need all the inspiration for when I get to Sirius's part. xD

Hurydn: I won't stop until, promise! I may get a little slow sometimes but I swear I'll never discontinue~ I'm happy to hear you're enjoying it so far as well! :3


	9. Update

So... Hey.

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I'm here to give a little update and say I'm not dead. Nor have I given up on this story, Uhhh hoo boy where do I start with this...

First off, I would like to apologize for the long delay and absences; I never meant for it to take this long for me to get back to this. I.. Well alot of stuff has happened in the past year, mainly alot of health scares, things just ended piling up and up until I didn't have any time. I really hope I didn't alarm anyone but hey, I'm well enough to be back in school though, so please don't be too worried!

Once I realized how long I'd been I finally checked my email and I was just overwhelmed with all of the messages and emails I got. I won't lie, alot of them were really good responses and reviews that made me feel all bubbly on the inside and I felt really bad for not getting back quicker. However, there were also some not good messages that I got. If I'm to be completely honest, some of those made me question whether or not I should continue this but as I'm sitting here going through all of these messages I've made my decision, no I'm not going to stop this story. I'm going to keep going until this entire series is done, even if it takes me a long time to do it.

I'll be frank though, my current situation is a bit unstable and I'm stuck without my personal computer so I'll have to be typing my new chapters at school for now(currently typing from my phone). It'll definitely be at a more reduced speed than before but please bear with me on this.

I also received a few alarming messages about my story being too similar to Kyaru's so I'll be doing a small bit of editing on the past chapters but it won't be anything major. I'll try to sort that out while typing the new chapter up. In the future I'll also try to branch out a bit more to make this story more distinctive from hers, I apologize for any mix up that might have come from this.

I really hope you all aren't too terribly upset with me but I am continuing this, slowly but surely. Also, I wanna end this update on a positive more lighter note, I really love you guys. The amount of support you guys have been sending my way and all the positive messages honestly made me cry a little, in between the giggling and the sporadic bursts of laughter I had but really, thank you.

\- **Arisana**


End file.
